Coraza de Hierro, Martillo de fe
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Porque el amor no necesita ser comprendido, solo necesita que se demuestre con la persona que mas amas.
1. La Carta

Coraza de Hiero, Martillo de Fe.

La noche había llegado a toda Runaterra, trayendo consigo el fin del día y el de las batallas en la grieta del invocador, al menos por el día de hoy.

En las cercanías al instituto de guerra, escondido por los arboles, se encontraba un yordle de pelaje azul recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se relajaba con la suave brisa que soplaba, disfrutaba del momento aunque eso no era del todo posible ya que estaba algo molesto.

—"¿Quién manda una carta con una hora especifica a la que no llega?" —pensó con fastidio y suspiro de manera pesada

Aquel día después de haber terminado todas sus partidas programadas, se dirigió a su alcoba en la cual enfrente de la puerta encontró un sobre con una pequeña carta y por pequeña se refería a que era muy breve, solo tenía escrito un lugar y hora junto a un "llega puntual", al principio no le tomo importancia, pero su curiosidad llego a tal punto que decidió al final ir a aquel lugar.

Realmente no confiaba del todo, no tenía muchos amigos y por lo general cuando le mandaban algo, terminaba con una explosión, por lo cual se llevo un pequeño paralizador eléctrico que él había creado, ya que uno debía estar preparado para cualquier situación.

Pero estaba algo desesperado, ya llevaba al menos una hora esperando en aquel paramo y no había señales de nadie.

—¿Habrá sido una broma? —se pregunto a si mismo mientras sacaba la carta del bolsillo de su pantalón y la leía otra vez—. Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —se levanto y empezó a caminar para regresar a su habitación.

—¡Espera! —escucho una voz femenina detrás de él.

El pequeño volteo encontrándose con una de las pocas campeonas yordle que había dentro de la liga de leyendas.

—¿Poppy? —su voz estaba llena de confusión.

—Que hay Rumble —contesto haciendo un pequeño saludo con la mano y la cabeza agachada.

Rumble realmente estaba sorprendido, de todos los campeones que imagino que pudieron haber mandado esa carta, jamás le pasó por su mente que la que mandara esa carta fuera Poppy.

—Entonces ¿tú mandaste la carta? —le pregunto a la yordle con armadura y obtuvo como contestación un "si" casi imperceptible.

Rumble se acerco a Poppy hasta quedar al frente de ella, lo cual provoco que la pequeña Yordle bajara su cabeza un poco ya que ella era un poco más alta que Rumble.

—Bueno, se puede saber ¿para qué me llamaste a este lugar? —pregunto de manera calmada ya habiendo perdido el rastro de enojo de hace un rato, a fin de cuentas, no se podía enojar con su mejor amiga.

Poppy simplemente se quedo callada y estática, parecía tratar de decir algo, pero ella misma se cortaba y no completaba la idea, por lo cual Rumble le pidió que se calmara, pensara las cosas y finalmente hablara, Poppy hizo caso y empezó a respirar hondo para calmarse, ya más tranquila ahora empezó a hablar.

—Veras Rumble, la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras aquí a esta hora es porque —guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza—. Quiero decirte que me gustas —susurro de manera muy baja lo cual hizo que Rumble no escuchara bien,

—Disculpa, pero lo puedes decir más fuerte —le pidió de manera cortes.

—Me gustas —volvió a decir un poco mas fuerte pero balbuceando.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto acercándose aun más.

—¡Que me gustas, está bien! —grito de golpe lo que provoco que su acompañante diera un pequeño salto del susto y cuando proceso lo que le dijo se puso rojo a más no poder.

Después de eso hubo un silencio, cosa que empezó a provocar que la "guardiana del martillo" comenzara a temblar y en sus ojos se empezaran a formar lágrimas, pero antes de siquiera plantearse la idea de correr, fue apresado por los brazos de su acompañante y sintió sus labios tocar los de él.

Fueron escasos segundos de ese beso, pero para ella se sintió como una eternidad en la gloria, pero sobre todo se sentía feliz de haber sido correspondida, cuando se separo pudo ver como Rumble la miraba con una mirada enternecida, a lo cual ella le dedico una sonrisa llena de regocijo.

—Sabes —hablo en un tono suave—. Pensé que no te gustaba y por eso me mantuve cayado todo este tiempo, vaya que fui torpe—dijo sonriéndole a ella.

—Bueno, lo único que quisiera saber es ¿desde cuándo te gusto? —pregunto con intriga.

Rumble se sentó en el pasto y le dijo que se sentara junto a él, le conto sobre la primera vez que se conocieron, hace mucho tiempo cuando ella ingreso a la liga de leyendas, le resulto alguien interesante, que fue una de las pocas personas que se juntaban con él y por eso apreciaba su compañía, pero con el tiempo su sentimiento de amistad fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor y de ahí todas las luchas internas que tubo sobre si decir o no sus sentimientos.

—Sabes, ya que dijimos todo, te pregunto ahora —mostro una sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —contesto de manera eufórica lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora novio.

Poppy se sentía en el paraíso, la persona que más quería, las que más amaba le había correspondido, no había mayor satisfacción que esta, tal vez su misión era encontrar al héroe que portara el martillo y repartiera justicia, pero ella ya había encontrado al héroe que protegiera su corazón y estaba seguirá de que él jamás la lastimaría, a fin de cuentas ya habían compartidos bastantes años juntos dentro y fuera de la liga de leyendas.

Rumble se paro y ayudo a levantar a Poppy, la cual acepto gustosa y ambos se dirigieron para los dormitorios, y antes de tener que separarse para ir a sus despectivos dormitorios donde debían descansar para el día de mañana, tomo a la yordle de los hombros y le deposito un beso en los labios.

—Eso es para que no me olvides, y esto —dijo jalándole la mejilla a la pobre —. ¡Es por haberme hecho esperar una hora! —dijo de manera furiosa y juguetona.

—Lo siento. —dijo quitando la mano del yordle de pelaje azul y jalándole el cachete a Rumble en forma de venganza, pero luego de quitar su mano, ambos rieron y se dieron un último beso, al menos por el día de hoy.

Si, quizás ambos sean algo infantiles y locos, pero es eso lo que los une y vuelve su amor puro, a fin de cuentas…..

¿Quién dijo que el amor no es ciego y sobretodo loco?


	2. Cita arruinada o ¿tal vez no?

Cita arruinada... O ¿tal vez no?

—¿Cómo es que todo acabo así? —se pregunto así mismo el pequeño Rumble que veía sus esfuerzos destrozados frente a él—. Ya no me queda nada de tiempo y dudo que pueda arreglar esto antes de que ella llegue —suspiro con pesar y se sentó en el pasto de aquel campo.

Lo más probable es que se estén preguntando es ¿qué es lo que tiene tan afligido a la "amenaza mecánica"?

Bueno, quizás para que entiendan un poco mejor el contexto de todo esto, nos veremos en la necesidad de regresar un poco en el tiempo, a la mañana de ese mismo día.

El sol empezaba a iluminar la abasta Runaterra, desde ciudades como Demacia y Zaun hasta los desiertos de Shurima y la selva Kumungu, esto era la indicación de que un nuevo día comenzaba, al igual que daba inicio las partidas en la grieta del invocador

—¡Victoria del equipo rojo! —se escucho la voz del anunciador a la vez que los campeones de ambos equipos eran rodeados de una energía azul y fueron tele-transportados a las cámaras de invocación de su debido equipo.

Los primeros en salir de la cámara de invocación fueron los del equipo azul, los cuales no estaban para nada contentos, de hecho estaban discutiendo sobre quien tenía la culpa y echando humos de la ira, pero al final ya no siguieron mas la pelea y se fueron cada uno por su camino, aunque realmente su equipo no es que sepa aguantarse una derrota exactamente, ya que el equipo azul estaba formado por Darius en el top, la jungla habitada por Hecarim, el mid tomado por la soberana oscura Syndra, y por último el bot formado por Miss Fortune y Tresh.

Por otra parte, en la otra sala de invocación, se podía escuchar los gritos de euforia, al igual que las felicitaciones por parte de todos hacia uno de sus compañeros.

El equipo rojo estaba formado por Lulu Y Tristana en el Bot, el mid literalmente explotado por Ziggs, y desde luego, la jungla y el top tomados por nuestra pareja favorita de yordles desde luego.

—Buen trabajo Rumble, ese equilibrador fue de mucha ayuda. —menciono Lulu con gran emoción.

—Sí, gracias a eso pudiste retenerlos en lo que llegaba mi bomba megainfernal —exclamo juntando sus dos manos—. Para después ¡BOOM! —separo sus manos pretendiendo que algo había explotado—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que soy el primer campeón en hacer un Pentakill.

—Je, no hay problema Ziggs, aunque es el trabajo de todos, no solo mío, todos ayudamos, apropósito, buen trabajo con los gankeos Poppy, fueron de gran ayuda. —le mostro una sonrisa a la ya mencionada yordle.

Poppy solo bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada y asintió por el cumplido de su pareja.

—Venga chicos celebremos esto. —dijo Tristana— yo ya no tengo partidas programadas para hoy, así que estoy libre, además, supongo que no comieron adecuadamente, odio las partidas que son antes del desayuno —bufo por lo dicho antes.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo Ziggs aprobando lo dicho.

—Cuenten conmigo —salto Lulu en dirección a sus compañeros.

—No lo sé —menciono un tanto insegura Poppy.

—Bueno, vayan, yo tengo todavía que quedarme —dijo rascándose la nuca Rumble— tengo otra partida ahora, así que nos vemos en un rato —antes de volverse a subir en su mecha paso al lado de Poppy y le dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír—. Nos vemos en un rato amor.

Sin siquiera responder, Poppy agacho un poco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su cara, la cual estaba totalmente roja, pero después escucho el motor del mecha encenderse y lo vio retirase por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano.

—Bueno, en la tarde ya le invitare un trago en la taberna de Gragas —menciono Ziggs— pero ahora me vendría bien una Hamburguesa, venga vamos.

—¿Vienes Poppy? —pregunto Tristana viendo a la "guardiana del martillo"

—Claro, ya voy —dijo caminando con los amigos y dirigiéndose al comedor del instituto de guerra donde se podían ver a la gran mayoría de campeones los cuales disfrutaban de su comida.

El comedor era extremadamente grande, cosa que no sorprende realmente por la gran cantidad de campeones que hay actualmente en la Liga de Leyendas, se podían ver a campeones de todas las ciudades comiendo en mesas con sus colegas y conocidos, los recién llegados yordles fueron al buffet donde agarraron su despectiva comida y se fueron a sentar en una mesa acorde al tamaño de ellos.

Una vez se sentaron a comer en la mesa, pudieron ver en las pantallas que había repartidas en el comedor donde se mostraban las partidas que se disputaban en ese momento, pero sus miradas se posaron en una en especial, la cual era la partida donde se encontraba Rumble, y la situación no le era fácil, ya que apenas podía contraatacar, su rival en el top era Camille, una campeona que había entrado a la liga hace poco tiempo, pero los que la habían enfrentado sabían lo difícil que era hacerle frente, pero para desgracia de nuestro amigo, el jamás había peleado contra ella, por lo cual no sabía de lo que era capaz y le estaba costando mantenerse firme

—Vamos, ríndete pequeño, tú no superas mi fuerza y mucho menos mi intelecto, solamente eres patético — dijo con porte fino y manteniendo una distancia prudente.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como el pequeño comenzaba a reírse encima de su mecha.

—Vaya, que buen chiste, suponiendo que viene de alguien que lo ha tenido todo en su vida sin necesidad de luchar —dijo moviendo las palancas para que la mecha se moviera un poco—. Yo he tenido que luchar desde el inicio, no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar y mucho menos eres alguien de quien me importe su opinión, peleas por la justicia, pero no sabes que es, piensas que haces lo correcto al pisar a la gente inferior, pero es ahora cuando se te enseña lo que son verdaderos modales.

—Ya muérete de una vez —Grito Camille usando sus ganchos para acercarse a Rumble y asestarle un golpe final.

Rumble usando su escudo de chatarra se protegió del golpe y pulsando un botón que estaba al lado de la palanca de manejo, libero un arpón eléctrico, lo cual hizo retroceder a Camille y la daño.

—Bien es hora de acabar con esto —menciono Camille con notable enojo y hacia una seña con las manos.

En menos de lo que pudo esperar Rumble, de entre los arbustos salió Lee sin golpeando a Rumble con una onda sónica y después asestándole una patada que lo hizo retroceder, sus amigos vieron eso y se pusieron tensos.

—Te apuesto tres almas a que el pequeño yordle no sale vivo de esa. —Poppy dejo de prestar atención a la pantalla un momento cuando escucho eso y pudo ver que la voz era proveniente de Tresh.

—Apuesta aceptada mi querido amigo —dijo sonriendo Karthus

Poppy se enojo un poco por el comentario, pero ya sabía quién iba a ganar la apuesta, no por algo conocía bien a Rumble.

—Bueno —comento Rumble moviendo las palancas— vengan por mí.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia "la amenaza mecánica" en un instante para finalmente desasearse de él….

Grave error.

Rumble moviendo una palanca al lado de él, libero el equilibrador asestándole varios golpes a Camille y a Lee Sin dejándolos muy heridos, pero antes de que siquiera se pudieran reponer a Lee Sin lo golpeo un arpón en el pecho "acabando" con su vida y Camille fue recibida por un golpe de maza lo cual la dejo aturdida y justo cuando estaba por reponerse vio en frente de su cara la boca del lanzallamas del mecha Rumble.

—Nos vemos al acabar la partida. —dijo activando el lanzallamas y acabando con su enemigo.

—Asesinato doble del equipo azul. —se escucho la voz del anunciador

—Vaya, que buen uso de sus habilidades —dijo Lulu, la cual estaba disfrutando de su ensalada de frutas.

—Ya creo. —dijo Tristana sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

Poppy miro en dirección a los seres de las islas de las sombras y vio como Tresh estaba de brazos cruzados mientras Karthus movía las páginas de su libro

—Bueno, págame la apuesta carcelero —se escucho la voz de Karthus

—Bah, te los daré después, cuando tenga mi linterna —comento Tresh con enojo.

Realmente los seres de las islas de las sombras no necesitan alimento, sin embargo se pasan por el comedor para ver las partidas de los demás y como se han de imaginar, no son los únicos que apuestan.

—Ya sabía yo que ese equilibrador era excelente —comento Ziggs llevándose la hamburguesa a la boca.

Siguieron comiendo y de vez en cuando observaban las pantallas de las diferentes partidas que había, cuando terminaron de comer, vieron que la partida de Rumble finalmente había acabado y como era de esperar, había sido otra victoria, cuando todos fueron a dejar sus bandejas vieron como Poppy fue al buffet otra vez y traía algo de comida, y justo cuando se termino de servir salió en dirección opuesta a donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de adonde va? —pregunto Ziggs un poco confuso.

—No se —dijo Lulu viendo la dirección por donde se fue su compañera.

—¿Ese no es el camino hacia las cámaras de invocación? —señalo Tristana

Los tres con su enorme curiosidad salieron corriendo y siguieron a Poppy, hasta que finalmente paro delante de la cámara de invocación numero 4

—Esa es la sala de Rumble ¿no? —susurro Tristana.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos le pudiera responder vieron a los campeones salir de las cámaras de invocación, los del equipo azul felicitando a los del equipo rojo por sus esfuerzos y los del equipo rojo dando igual cumplidos sobre la partida.

—Y pensar que nosotros casi nunca nos toca rivales respetuosos. —dijo Lulu

Una vez salieron la mayoría solo faltaba uno.

—Hola Rumble —dijo con alegría Poppy mientras veía como Rumble apagaba su mecha y bajaba de este.

—Hola Poppy, pensé que estabas con los chicos —dijo Rumble abrazando a su querida— ¿y esto? —pregunto haciendo referencia a la bandeja con comida.

—Pues como no habías desayunado decentemente, pues decidí traerte algo. —dijo ofreciéndole la bandeja, la cual acepto gustoso Rumble.

—Siempre preocupándote por mí, ¿verdad? —le dijo sonriendo a la vez que se sentaban ambos en los bordes del mecha de Rumble.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que pasa aquí? —la cara de Tristana demostraba total confusión al igual que la de sus acompañantes

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo —dijo con voz leve Lulu—. Supongo que nada más se preocupo por él

Los tres se vieron y asintieron, esa era la respuesta más probable de todas, a fin de cuentas conocían bien Poppy, y ella era una yordle que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigos-

—Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos, a fin de cuentas no deberíamos ni estar aquí —comento Tristana y los tres se empezaron a marchar.

—Esperen, creo que olvide algo —dijo Ziggs metiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Está bien nosotras nos retiramos, adiós Ziggs —contesto Tristana y se retiro junto con Lulu

Ziggs había vuelto al lugar donde estaban viendo a Rumble y Poppy ya que había dejado su bolsa de oro, y efectivamente ahí estaba.

—Creo que me debería comprar otra cuerda, esta ya se desata a cada rato y… —justo cuando se estaba atando la bolsa a su cintura, aprovecho un poco para ver a Rumble y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta

Rumble y Poppy besándose.

Antes de que siquiera ellos dos tuvieran la oportunidad de verle, Ziggs salió corriendo del gran salón y se fue en dirección a su cuarto para después encerrarse, había muchas cosas que no esperaba en esta vida, y una de ellas era ver a Rumble besar a alguien.

Mientras tanto Poppy y Rumble hablaban de lo que tenían pensado para ese día, Rumble le dijo a Poppy que la invitaba a un pequeño picnic en la noche, a lo cual ella acepto gustosa, y se fue para preparase.

Aunque mientras se dirigía a su cuarto una duda y algo de miedo invadió su cuerpo "¿Qué se supone que me debo poner?" era la duda que había invadido la cabeza de la pequeña.

Por otro lado el pequeño Rumble empezaba a pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer y poner, quería que fuese algo especial, ya que para él, ella era su principal prioridad, por lo cual empezó a organizar las cosas y a pedirle ayuda a campeones como Gragas ya que el sabia de buenas bebidas, a Pantheon por su excelentes panes y etc., aunque por ultimo fue con uno de los campeones que le ayudaría con algo especial que tenía en mente.

Mientras Rumble preparaba la velada romántica, Poppy se estaba preparando de otra manera.

TOC. TOC, TOC

—Eh, ¿Quién podrá ser? —se pregunto a sí misma una kumiho de colas blancas mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto—. No hay nadie, habrá sido una broma —dijo mirando para los lados.

—Disculpa, aquí abajo —escucho una voz y la kumiho dirigió su mirada hacia abajo.

—Oh perdona, hola Poppy, ¿Cómo estás? —se hinco para quedar a la altura de la yordle

—Bien, gracias por preguntar Ahri —dijo la pequeña

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto con curiosidad Ahri moviendo sus colas

La pequeña le conto sobre que tenía una cita y no mas con nombrar eso el mar de preguntas se desato, como "¿Quién es él afortunado?" o "¿Es alguien que conozca?", etc., pero Ahri decidió no curiosear de mas ya que sabía que la yordle se apenaba con cualquier cosa y solo se limito a ayudarla, y por lo que le pudo contar ella, lo que tenía era un dilema sobre que usar, así que le pidió que le dijera cual era la ocasión, a lo que Poppy contesto "un picnic"

Ahri era una experta en ropa, sabía que le quedaba mejor a la gente e incluso ayudaba a sus amigas con decisiones de vestuario cuando tenían dilemas como el que pasaba nuestra pequeña yordle, por lo cual Ahri puso manos a la obra, empezó a tejer y remendar, sus manos eran muy veloces creando vestidos y otras prendas, por lo cual en un rato ya tenía el vestido de Poppy, el cual se probo y le gusto, ahora solo le faltaba algo de maquillaje y alistarse para la noche.

Tiempo después

—Vamos Gnar, no puedes estar aquí a esta hora. —dijo una cansada Lulu que corría detrás del "eslabón perdido" el cual jugueteaba y saltaba por todas partes.

—Shushu bana Jajaja —le contesto con su lenguaje

Lulu había estado jugando con el pequeño Gnar durante un largo rato, sin embargo cuando empezaba a caer la noche le dijo que se tenía que retirar, cosa que no le agrado a Gnar y entonces salió corriendo, pero como ya empezaba a oscurecer, Lulu tuvo que seguirle para evitar que se hiciera daño, pero cuando finalmente estaba por alcanzarlo, el pequeño Gnar se detuvo observando algo a la distancia.

—¿Qué pasa Gnar? —pregunto la hechicera dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaba la del pequeño Gnar

Fue ahí donde vieron varias una pequeña zona muy arreglada con comida y dos copas, todo se veía realmente bien, además de lindo y arreglado.

Concepto que no entendió bien el pequeño Gnar ya que se puso a jugar con las cosas causando destrozos y desordenando todo, aunque Lulu tarto de detenerlo, el seguía jugando y saltando de un lado a otro.

No fue hasta que dentro de un rato, en las cercanías lograron escuchar a alguien acercarse y decidieron esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos, pero en cuanto vieron quien era el que venía el semblante de Lulu era de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —grito Rumble mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los destrozos de su ya destrozado esfuerzo—. No, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser —dijo repetidas veces mientras trataba de arreglar las cosas pero entonces vio su reloj y miro la hora…

Ya faltaban tan solo unos 10 minutos para que llegara Poppy

—¿Cómo es que todo acabo así? —se pregunto así mismo el pequeño Rumble que veía sus esfuerzos destrozados frente a él—. Ya no me queda nada de tiempo y dudo que pueda arreglar esto antes de que ella llegue —suspiro con pesar y se sentó en el pasto de aquel campo.

Rumble se sentía completamente triste, había estado toda la tarde organizando aquello, por lo cual se sentó en el pasto y como pocas veces lo ha hecho, soltó unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Lulu se sintió completamente mal, jamás pensó que Rumble se esforzara en algo y menos que todo aquello fuera especial para él, por lo cual saco de su sombrero su vara mágica.

—Retrominus —fue en pequeño hechizo que nombro y todo lo que estaba tirado y demás, se puso en su lugar, además de reparar los destrozos y volver todo a la normalidad, cosa que noto Rumble y no se lo creía, pero una vez estuvo todo arreglado solo se acerco a todo con la boca abierta y grito un gran "gracias"

Lulu solo sonrió y lo vio como estaba ahora entusiasmado su amigo, no podía salir de ahí ya que sería un gran problema el que la descubriera, pero ya se había metido en un lio, así que iba a ayudarle con lo que pudiera.

—Lo único en lo que tengo curiosidad es ¿quién será su cita? —dijo con voz leve Lulu dirigiéndose al pequeño Gnar— ya quisiera que Veigar hiciera algo así. —suspiro con aires de ensueño.

No tardo mucho hasta que llego Poppy, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a la hechicera, aun mas cuando Rumble se quedo con la boca abierta de ver a Poppy, aunque ella también debía admitir que Poppy se veía bonita.

Usaba un traje de color purpura que le cubría un poco por debajo de las rodillas y un corte de tipo canesú dejando los brazos al aire, al igual que la cintura era rodeada por un listón de color negro.

—No te ves linda —dijo Rumble acercándose a Poppy y ella agacho la cabeza pensando que había elegido mal el vestido—, Te ves preciosa —dijo al instante Rumble tomándola del mentón y haciendo que levantara la vista, acto que hizo que los ojos naranjas de Rumble chocaran con los lila de la guardiana

Poppy se alegro ante este comentario y acto seguido corto la distancia entre ella y su amado dándose un beso lleno de amor.

—Tú te ves bastante guapo. —dijo con un notable sonrojo.

Rumble usaba un smoking de color blanco con bordes negros al igual que el pantalón, además de usar un moño de color gris.

Pasaron la velada hablando y contándose diversas cosas, incluso Rumble había hecho reír a Poppy con algunos chistes, los minutos se habían convertido en horas y ya casi era hora de marcharse, cosa que no quería hacer ninguno de los dos, pero debían estar alistados para el día de mañana, por lo cual Rumble se levanto y la ayudo a pararse, Poppy no podía estar mas contenta de lo que ya estaba, Rumble se tomo su tiempo con las cosas y realmente la había impresionado, pero antes de que se fueran de aquel lugar, unos rayos con brillos pasaron por encima de ellos causando un arco de luz que iluminaba parcialmente.

La verdad les pareció algo curioso, pero daba la iluminación perfecta para dar ese ambiente amoroso, pero antes de que siquiera se besaran, una serie de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo mostrando gran cantidad de color y vida, simplemente ambos pensaron "Perfecto" y disfrutaron del gran espectáculo, una vez se acabo, se encaminaron al instituto de guerra para separarse a sus debidas habitaciones, pero se dieron como de costumbre su beso de despedida, aunque Poppy pudo sentir algo en el pecho, una vez se separaron del beso, Poppy diviso en su cuello un collar de gemas naranjas y lilas, pero tomo el collar por la parte central y en la piedra mas grande, pudo ver que estaba grabado.

"Siempre te protegeré, jamás dudes de ello"

Después de leer ese mensaje, lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la guardiana, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, por lo cual se lanzo a su novio y lo abrazo con suma fuerza mientras decía lo bien que se lo paso con él y lo mucho que apreciaba aquel detalle, definitivamente, Rumble era el indicado para proteger su corazón.

Sin siquiera ambos sospechar algo, había tres figuras que los observaban de distintas posiciones, les enternecía ver aquella escena.

— "¿Qué pasara después?, no lo se, pero lo que si se es que me debes una amigo" —fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de dos yordles antes de retirarse a su debida alcoba, al igual que los enamorado se debían retirar, pero sus caras estaban adornadas por una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno, Hola a todos, soy Rumble-Sama y quiero darles las gracias.**

 **Esta pequeña historia iba a ser originalmente un One-shot, pero la verdad es que al final no me quede del todo contento, ademas me emociono ver las reviews que dejaron en el capitulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias y bueno, los que hicieron esto posible fueron:**

 **Ozz el mago: Un saludote para ti amigo.**

 **Poppy-Chan82: gracias por ver mi historia.**

 **El misteriosos D (digo misteriosos porque es anónimo): Gracias por tu opinión**

 **Marktravish: Pues bueno, si sigues dando tu opinión, lo mas seguro es que siga publicando más, igual gracias por pasarte por aquí.**

 **Ahora les quiero preguntar ¿Quieren que continué con esta serie de pequeñas historias? déjenme sus reviews para saber, este es el poderoso Rumble-Sama despidiéndose y deseándote un buen día, nos vemos.**


	3. Tiempo libre

Tiempo Libre

—Pues tampoco se encontraba aquí. —suspiró con pesar una pequeña yordle mientras tachaba con tinta negra una parte del mapa de Runaterra—. Prácticamente ya he estado en todas partes, los únicos lugares que no he visto son las ciudades mas despididas, pero dudo que en esos lugares este el héroe. —siguió su camino en aquel campo verde.

Poppy, la campeona conocida como "la guardiana del martillo" se encontraba caminando en los campos cercanos a la ciudad estado de Piltover, debido a que escucho rumores acerca de que había un héroe cerca, sin embargo volvió a llevarse otra decepción debido a que no era lo que se esperaba.

—En estos momentos me gustaría estar con Rumble —suspiró para después sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una fotografía de ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros y en el fondo se podían ver varias luces de colores provocadas por los fuegos artificiales.

Poppy sonrió al ver aquella foto, a pesar de que el instituto de guerra les había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones a los campeones debido a "arreglos", ella se encontraba en su travesía para poder encontrar al héroe portador del martillo, sin embargo cuando Rumble se ofreció a ayudarla, esta simplemente se negó debido a que no solamente no quería molestarlo, sino que también sentía que sería malo encomendarle una tarea en la cual no tiene nada que ver, sería darle una carga la cual no necesita llevar, no importo lo mucho que Rumble tratara de persuadirla, ella no cedía en su decisión…

Sin embargo se arrepentía.

No había visto a Rumble en dos semanas, puede parecer poco, pero para ella, se sentía como si fuera un año, los días se le hacían eternos y había veces que no podía conciliar el sueño, pero ella misma había tomado la decisión, por lo cual no le quedaba de otra que aguantar hasta que lo pudiera ver dentro de tres semanas en el instituto de guerra.

Poppy siguió caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor, ella estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que escucho gritos de ayuda, con suma rapidez se dirigió a aquel lugar del cual provenían los gritos y logro ver un pequeño pueblo siendo atacado por una bestia de roca, pero antes de que saliera a atacar, del cielo cayeron 7 misiles rompiendo parte del cuerpo de aquel coloso.

—Si te metes con alguien, al menos que sea igual de fuerte —se escucho una voz retadora y Poppy en ese instante supo quién era.

Sin dejarle mucho tiempo para reaccionar a aquella bestia, "la amenaza mecánica" lanzo dos arpones eléctricos en el pecho dejando bastante dañado al monstruo rocoso, el cual se caía a pedazos, entonces la bestia agarro una roca considerablemente grande y la lanzo contra el mecha, el piloto reacciono rápido y se cubrió con el escudo de chatarra minimizando el daño.

—Ha, ¿es todo lo que tienes? —contesto burlón mientras con pasos rápido se acerco a la bestia golpeándola con la maza de hierro del brazo izquierdo del mecha.

Poppy veía todo desde la colina cercana, estaba impresionada, sabía de las habilidades de Rumble, pero esto jamás lo había visto, estaba impresionada, su corazón empezó a latir de manera frenética ya sea por la impresión o por ver a su amado, pero cuando veía a Rumble así, casi juraría que él debía ser el héroe del martillo.

Sus pensamientos duraron poco, ya que cuando volvió a concentrarse, el enfrentamiento termino con Rumble como ganador, ella estaba entusiasmada, finalmente podía abrazar y estar con él, además de desquitarse un poco de aquellas dos semanas, pero cuando iba a abandonar su "escondite", escucho algo que la molesto.

—¡Vete de aquí rata estúpida! —se escucho un insulto de entre la multitud que empezaba a salir a ver lo que paso, seguido de aquel comentario llegaron más insultos y blasfemias, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue que alguien lanzo una roca golpeando a Rumble en la cabeza y de esta empezó a emanar un hilo de sangre.

Decir que estaba molesta era poco, a Poppy le hervía totalmente la sangre.

—"¡¿El se arriesga a pelear con esa bestia y así lo tratan?!" —pensó con rabia Poppy mientras veía la escena con furia.

Poppy esperaba una reacción molesta de Rumble, pero lo único que hizo fue mover las palancas de su mecha y dando media vuelta se retiro sin decir una sola palabra.

Poppy al ver eso se le volcó el corazón de manera completa, ya sabía desde un inicio la situación que tenia Rumble con los humanos, por lo cual, ella sabía mejor que nadie que en esos momentos él se tuvo que tragar su orgullo para salvar a aquellas persona.

Poppy siguió a Rumble a escondidas hasta una chatarrería la cual al parecer estaba abandonada, él chico yordle entro en aquel lugar sin darse cuenta de que era seguido por la péquela guardiana, entonces se dirigió hasta una pequeña choza medio destrozada

—"¿Por qué estará aquí?" —se pregunto a si misma Poppy mientras veía como Rumble acomodaba su máquina en un lado, para luego ingresaba a la choza.

Cuando Rumble entro, Poppy se acerco a la ventana más cercana y pudo ver como Rumble tomaba de un trapo sucio y se limpiaba la herida.

—"¿Qué hace?, así no debe tratar la herida" —pensó Poppy preocupada a la vez que veía el estado deplorable de aquel lugar, literalmente todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Poppy ya no aguantaba esto, por lo cual se armo de valor y entro por la puerta espantando a Rumble, tenía la cara llena de aceite debido al trapo que uso hace un rato y su cara demostraba nerviosismo.

—¡¿Poppy, qu-que haces aquí?! —pregunto tartamudeando un poco y tratando de limpiarse la cara con su pelaje.

Poppy no dijo nada y se fue acercando a Rumble con paso firme, y cuando estuvo al frente de él, lo abrazo y unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la yordle.

—¿Por qué aguantas esto? —la voz de la guardiana se escuchaba quebrada.

Rumble solo la abrazo y le acaricio su cabello mientras le decía que todo estaba bien.

—Es algo con lo que aprendí a lidiar, realmente no importa. —Poppy iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciada por el dedo de Rumble que se poso en sus labios.

Poppy guardo silencio y siguió abrazando a Rumble hasta que sintió que el agarre de Rumble se volvía más fuerte.

—¿Rumble? —Poppy vio como lagrimas empezaban a resbalar de la cara de Rumble.

—Je —rio con pesar—. Creo que no pensé realmente en que la gente me odia tanto, además creo que deberíamos terminar. —contesto un poco tajante.

Eso a Poppy le cayó como un balde de agua fría, "¡¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilamente?!" pensó con molestia.

—Sabes, no quiero quedar en malos términos contigo, pero si te quedas más tiempo a mi lado la demás gente pude que te llegue a odiar como a mí —agacho su cabeza—. Es por eso que te pedí durante todo este tiempo que guardáramos el secreto, se que llevamos 1 año de relación y que no le hemos dicho a nadie, sin embargo era porque sentía miedo, a mi no me importa cargar con el odio de los demás, pero es algo que no te puedo dejar a ti.

Poppy entonces comprendió todo, a pesar de saber del pasado de Rumble y de la relación que tenía con los humanos, jamás había pensado en eso, era lo mismo que ella sentía sobre dejarle ayudar con su misión, pero ya no le importaba, solo quería estar junto a él.

Poppy se separo un poco de Rumble y lo beso de manera sorpresiva, en un principio el yordle de ojos amarillos se sorprendió, pero se dejo llevar, pero cuando se separaron Rumble iba a hablar, pero esta vez fue él quien fue silenciado.

—No me importa nada de lo que digan los demás, no me importa si no me vuelven a hablar o si me miran con desprecio, yo únicamente quiero estar contigo y ayudarte a levantar cuando caigas, si no respetan lo nuestro, entonces nadie es nuestro amigo, nadie es perfecto Rumble, sin embargo cuando estoy contigo lo único que creo perfecto es nuestro amor. —Poppy mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas— Y sabes ¿por qué? —Rumble negó con la cabeza— Es porque te amo tonto.

—Yo te amo más y siempre estaré para ti —contesto Rumble tomando a Poppy de la nuca y cortando su distancia entre ambos para darse un beso de amor, alejando toda duda y pesar con esa simple acción.

Ambos finalmente soltaron lo que tenían que decir y con ello la carga se había vuelto nula sobre ellos, ahora sabían que no había nada que esconder y que si necesitaban ayuda, siempre podían contar con el otro.

Un martillo para romper las barreras de la adversidad, una coraza de hierro para proteger a quien amas.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí Rumble-Sama volviendo a lo grande, la verdad de ha gustado como ha ido la historia y el apoyo que dieron en el anterior capitulo, la verdad lo agradezco mucho, bien, ahora a lo que tengo que decir.**

 **Sam219: Gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí, me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo y en cuanto a lo otro, pues, creo que no muchos escriben de Poppy y ya se necesitaba ver por aquí, aunque sea un poco, a mi parecer es una campeona interesante y creo que voy para largo en cuanto a historias de LOL con ella.**

 **EpicPotat0: Gracias por el apoyo y bueno, tratare de no estresarme tratando de publicar continuamente, y sobre todo, no te preocupes, las historias las publico porque me gustan y me gusta ver lo que piensa la gente, gracias por todo.**

 **Poppy-Chan82: Bueno, al menos ya sé que puedo contar con tu apoyo, espero verte más por aquí y créeme, me tendrás aquí un largo rato con esta historia, espero contar siempre con tu apoyo.**

 **Además les doy la bienvenida a RubyLRed y a shadowpirata, espero les guste lo que escribo.**

 **Algo que creo que se va a hacer costumbre es mandar saludos, pero también me pueden hacer preguntas a mí, y yo al final de cada capítulo las contestare, aunque también yo le hare preguntas y aquí les va la primera, ¿Cuál es tu campeón favorito?, para mi es más que obvio que es Rumble, es el primer campeón que me compre y lo he jugado desde hace mucho, pero ahorita creo que Yorick le ha quitado algo de estrellato, pero jamás me quitaran de favoritos a Rumble, ademas, siempre lo juego con la skin de super galáctico.**

 **Bueno, este es Rumble-Sama despidiéndose y diciéndote que jamás te rindas, perfora las estrellas y sube más alto.**


	4. Pijamada

**Solo voy a decir ¡** **lLet's get ready to the rumble!, ya entenderán después, el "¿por que?"**

* * *

 **Pijamada**

—¿Qué estoy invitada a qué? —dijo la Guardiana del martillo mientras sostenía en su mano un sobre que le había entregado la Artillera Yordle.

—Como veras, algunas de las chicas estamos pensando en hacer una pijamada, ya sabes, divertirnos y demás, esta carta tiene las especificaciones de todo. —menciono señalando la carta— Esperamos verte esta noche Poppy, nos vemos —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo con su cañón en brazos, dejando a la pequeña yordle sola.

Poppy abrió el sobre y dentro se encontraba una carta de color purpura, en esta estaba escrito las especificaciones, desde la hora a la que se reunirían, hasta el cuarto en donde sería el pequeño evento, Poppy miro algo dudosa aquel papel, debido a que esta noche tenía un compromiso con Rumble, pero ya pensaría luego en eso, por ahora, tenía una enfrentamiento que ganar, por lo cual acomodando el martillo sobre su hombro, salió corriendo hacia las cámaras de invocación…

 **En la noche**

Poppy se encontraba enfrente del cuarto de Luxanna, este sería el lugar donde se haría la pijamada, según decía la carta, además era de las pocas habitaciones que aun tenía luz.

Aunque, ¿Qué hacía Poppy afuera?

La pequeña yordle se había retrasado, debido a que se le olvido avisarle sobre el evento a Rumble hasta último momento, aunque el mecánico no tuvo problema alguno con ello…

"—Esto puede esperar para otra ocasión —dijo Rumble mirando a Poppy, mientras dejaba sus herramientas a un lado y tomaba un trapo para limpiarse el aceite de su pelaje— Además, será una buena forma de divertirte, por mi no hay problema, ve —Le dijo con una sonrisa y el pelaje algo desacomodado."

Poppy había recordado lo que le había dicho y es que después de eso, se disculpo varias veces por el importunísimo, a lo que Rumble contestaba que no importaba, y a pesar de todo ella pudo haber llegado temprano, de no ser porque se había retrasado por otras cosas, pero eso ya no importaba, ya estaba en el lugar y solo quedaba entrar, por lo cual toco tres veces a la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

No tomo mucho tiempo, cuando escucho que la perilla de la puerta era girada y después se abrió, dejando ver a una figura muy familiar.

—Hola Lulu —saludo la guardiana del martillo a la hechicera, a lo que ella contesto de manera energética y la dejo pasar dejando ver el cuarto de Lux.

Dentro del cuarto, se encontraban las campeonas que habían sido invitadas, entre ellas se podía ver a Tristana, Lux (obviamente), Shyvana, Janna y Sona, además de Lulu, la cual estaba a su lado.

—Ya te estabas tardando algo, pensábamos que ya no vendrías —comento Lulu mientras le ofrecía un vaso de jugo de manzana

—Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que hacer unas cosas antes —Comento rascándose la nuca— Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Después de decir eso, se acerco a saludar a todas las campeonas presentes, con todas ellas, había llegado a formar fuertes amistades debido al tiempo que llevaban peleando juntas o en contra, pero llegaron a llevarse bien, por lo cual todas se tenían gran confianza.

Durante la pijamada, las chicas habían visto películas, comido algunas botanas y postres hechos por Lulu, e incluso contado alguna que otra anécdota ya sea personal o de alguna batalla, sin embargo aun a pesar de todo, Poppy aun no se sentía segura de contar sobre su relación con Rumble, es decir, ya habían pasado por mucho y estaba con sus amigas con las que tenía mucha confianza, sin embargo, no sabía porque se sentía nerviosa.

—"Tal vez solo me siento un poco ansiosa" —pensó para sí misma Poppy la cual escuchaba las anécdotas y reía de vez en cuando, además de contar las suyas propias, pero ya con un poco más de valor estaba decidida a decirles sobre su relación, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Lux interrumpió.

—Bueno chicas, quiero comentarles algo —dijo Lux con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En ese momento todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a "la dama luminosa", todas llenas de curiosidad.

—Bueno, quiero decirles que, bueno que yo, eh, que yo… —estaba muy nerviosa y no solamente eso, lux tenía las mejillas rojas.

—¿Qué pasa Lux? —dijo Shyvana poniendo su mano en la frente de Lux— No pareces tener fiebre, entonces ¿Por qué estas roja? —dijo retirando su mano de la frente de su amiga.

—Es que yo… —respiro hondo y trato de calmar sus nervios— Es que estoy en una relación con Ezreal —Cuando dijo eso agacho su cabeza y espero la respuesta de todas.

Todas las presentes estaban sorprendidas, aunque no tanto, ya algunas incluso pensaban que era más que obvio, y las primeras palabras, fueron por parte de Janna.

—Vaya, yo pensé que moriría antes de que se declararan su amor —comento Janna con un tono amistoso.

—"Ahora muchos me deben dinero" —comento Sona con el mismo tono a través de su conexión mental con las campeonas.

—Esperen, ustedes ya tenían idea de lo nuestro —comento Lux levantando la mirada y su cara roja por la vergüenza.

—Era más que obvio lo de ustedes dos —dijo Shyvana— Pero, ¿ya se lo contaste a tu hermano?, estoy segura que no le agradara la noticia.

—Aun no le he dicho nada —dijo Lux jugando con sus dedos.

—Es hombre muerto —comento Tristana soltando una leve risa, la cual se convirtió en una carcajada que se contagio a las presentes.

—Oigan y hablando de parejas —dijo Janna limpiándose una lagrima por la risa— ¿Qué les parece si decimos con quien salimos o a quienes queremos? —pregunto mirando a las campeonas que se miraban entre si y luego asintieron,

—Pero que esto no salga de entre nosotras ¿quedo claro? —comento Lulu haciendo una señal como si sellara su boca y acto seguido todas hicieron lo mismo, como señal de guardar el secreto.

—"Esta es mi oportunidad" —pensó Poppy con decisión— Bien, ¿A quién le toca? —pregunto la guardiana mirando a sus compañeras.

—"Como estamos sentadas en circulo y ya Lux dijo con quien estaba, que les parece si de ella, elegimos a la que está a su derecha y así hasta que hablen todas" —comento Sona señalando el orden en círculo.

—Bien —dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces supongo que voy yo —dijo Lulú levantando su mano la cual estaba al lado derecho de Lux— No sé si será sorpresa para todas o no, pero a mi me gustaría estar junto a Veigar —dijo llevándose las manos a los cachetes y empezando a imaginar— Estoy segura de que él y yo llegaríamos muy lejos juntos.

—Pues a como se ven las cosas cada vez que están juntos, él únicamente habla contigo, por lo cual estaría bien —dijo Tristana apoyándola.

—Sera malvado —dijo Poppy cruzándose de brazos— Pero, espero que te vaya bien con él, y lo hagas cambiar tal vez un poco.

—Pero si a mí me gusta como es, incluso pensaba en ayudarlo a conquistar Runaterra —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todas rodaron los ojos y pensaron de manera divertida "es Lulu".

—"Bueno, ahora me toca a mí" —se escucho a Sona, la cual estaba acomodándose en su sitio para hablar— "No soy alguien que tenga muchas relaciones con los campeones, ya que me concentro en mi música, sin embargo, no sé como paso, pero al final supongo que solo sucedió."

La cara de Sona estaba adornada de una sonrisa leve y sus compañeras no pasaron ese detalle por alto, sabían que de lo que estaba hablando era profundo, pero más que nada lo sentía verdadero

—"Fue hace años, antes de que ingresara al instituto de guerra para ser exacta, durante uno de mis conciertos en las tierras de Jonia, después del concierto, yo me había quedado a ver el lugar durante algunos días ya que siempre había querido visitar Jonia, pero un día mientras tocaba mi etwahl lo vi a él, un monje que a pesar de su discapacidad visual, lo daba todo, su forma de ser no tenía igual, lo conocí y hablamos, nos hicimos amigos y aun nos vemos" —su tono era soñador hasta cierto punto, pero por la descripción, algunas ya sabían quién era.

—Se trata de Lee Sin, ¿no es así? —pregunto Lulu la cual estaba a su lado izquierdo, a lo que Sona, únicamente contesto con un asentimiento.

—Bueno, pues supongo que me toca —Janna hablo con tranquilidad— Yo seré algo más tranquila, ya que no he salido con nadie, pero mis ojos están concentrados en Yasuo, no sé qué clase de tipo será debido a que las pocas veces que lo veo, únicamente es en batalla, sin embargo he de admitir que tiene algo que roba mi atención. —dijo con tranquilidad y sus amigas solo se asintieron ante su confesión.

—Tú turno Shyvana —Comento Lux con una sonrisa.

La chica dragón estaba totalmente callada, no parecía querer hablar, incluso parecía una estatua debido a lo inmóvil que se veía, sin embargo, cuando sus amigas se iban a acercar para poder ver si estaba bien, esta inesperadamente hablo de manera rápida.

—¡Es Jarvan! —esto tomo por sorpresa a todas haciendo que se cayeran de espalda— Perdón —dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

—Ok, eso nos tomo por sorpresa, tanto el grito como que te guste un príncipe —Comento Tristana levantándose del suelo.

—Bueno, quisiéramos un poco de explicación —dijo Lux sentándose correctamente— A pesar de que hemos convivido en Demacia hace mucho tiempo, realmente jamás supe como es que te nos uniste.

—Bueno, pónganse cómodas, esto será una historia larga —suspiro Shyvana con pesar y empezó a contar su historia.

Todas las campeonas estaba intrigadas y a la vez tristes, la historia de Shyvana por lo visto no fue fácil, asesinaron a sus padres, ella vivió en la total marginación, e incluso una vez la atacaron y casi la matan sin embargo nos conto como Jarvan había llegado al lugar donde posiblemente hubiera dado sus últimos alientos, sin embargo Jarvan la salvo, la ayudo a vengarse del asesino de sus padres el cual era un dragón poderoso y le dio un hogar, por eso es que Shyvana amaba al príncipe, no solo la había tratado bien, la ayudo, le dio comida, un hogar y un propósito, pasaran lo años, pero la hija del dragón, siempre estará en deuda con aquel al que la salvo.

 ***Snif*** — Eso sí es triste —comento Luxanna soltando lagrimas por la historia.

—"Vaya, con razón siempre estás tan apagado a él" —comento Sona limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

Después de varias palabras de confort y ánimo para Shyvana, el turno siguiente, era para la artillera de Yordle.

—Bueno…, voy a ser sincera, yo… —pero su voz es interrumpida por Poppy, la cual a modo de Broma dice

—Vamos Tristy, todas sabemos que estas con el explorador —Poppy golpeo amistosamente su brazo derecho, y todas asintieron, pero Tristana negó con la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a todas.

—Yo se que salí con Teemo hace algún tiempo y realmente las cosas fueron buenas durante un tiempo, sin embargo aunque estuviera con él, nunca sentí esa "chispa" que se supone que sientes cuando estas con la persona que amas. —dijo jugando con sus manos—. Pero a pesar de todo, hay alguien que cuando estoy con él, me siento nerviosa, no importa que no tengamos una relación ahora, siento esa "chispa" que les digo, lo considero importante, además ha sido quien mejor me trato, es alguien en quien realmente confió, pero últimamente no le he visto y parece siempre estar ocupado en otras cosas, incluso ya no lo veo tanto como antes y esto ya ha sido desde hace un año. —se abrazo a sí misma la yordle.

Todas estaban más curiosas ahora, ¿si no estaba enamorada del explorado, entonces de quien?

—"¿Es alguien que conozcamos?" —pregunto con cierta curiosidad Sona.

—La verdad es que sí —contesto la artillera con una leve sonrisa.

—Puedes decirnos quien es —dijo Janna tratando de motivar a su amiga.

Tristana estaba algo nerviosa y eso se podía notar en sus manos que temblaban, además de que cuando buscaba hablar, se trababa, pero después de respirar hondo varias veces y calmar sus emociones y nervios, hablo finalmente.

—Bien, su nombre es… —tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor y sus amigas poniendo atención esperaron sus palabras—…Rumble.

Poppy sintió su sangre hervir sin saber la razón, aunque más que nada estaba en estado de Shock, y sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear algo, sin embargo se las aguanto y actuó con normalidad mientras las presentes le daban su opinión a Tristana y daban consejos para poderle gustar a Rumble, sin embargo habían dos que no daban su opinión.

—Quizás podamos apoyarte, de esa manera estamos seguras que Rumble caerá ante ti —menciono con cierto jubilo en su voz Janna.

—Gracias chicas, no saben cuanto lo aprecio, y estoy segura de que a Rumble le gusto. —menciono con alta expectativa en su voz la artillera— Bueno, solo faltas tú amiga, —sin embargo Poppy no reacciono, seguía con su mirada en el suelo sin hacer nada— Poppy, ¿todo bien?

—Ah, ¿Qué? —dijo saliendo de su transe.

—Que es tu turno —dijo Shyvana tomando un trago de agua.

Poppy no sabía cómo responder, sentía por una parte que si decía que salía con Rumble, lastimaría a su amiga, pero otra parte de ella, parecía decirle que le restregara en la cara que Rumble y ella ya tenían un año de noviazgo, sin embargo, con un tono aparentando normalidad dijo.

—Por el momento no estoy interesada en nadie, mi misión es primero antes que nada. —mintió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, a fin de cuentas sus amigas la conocieron por estar siempre concentrada en su misión y no pensaron que mintiera.

Debido a que ya era muy tarde, las chicas decidieron apagar todo e irse a dormir, a fin de cuentas, y a pesar de todo, a algunas les tocaba partidos mañana, por lo cual tendrían que descansar, y desenvolviendo cada una su propia bolsa para dormir, se acostaron y se durmieron pronto, debido a que el cansancio ya les había alcanzado.

Pero en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, una pequeña Yordle no conciliaba el sueño, no podía dormir bien después de lo que había dicho Tristana.

—"¿Por qué me siento tan mal?" —se pregunto a si misma mientras presionaba su pecho, ya que sentía dolor en este y además sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

Ella seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucho que la llamaban en susurros y giro su vista para ver a la hada hechicera que era la que le hablaba.

—¿Qué necesitas Lulu? —susurro con un tono cansado.

—Yo se lo de ti y Rumble —eso tomo por sorpresa a la yordle, la cual empezó a sudar en frio, pero Lulu siguió hablando— Yo se que te sorprende mucho el que yo lo sepa, pero no estoy en contra de eso, es más buscare apoyarte, cuentas conmigo. —comento con determinación en su voz a pesar de sonar muy bajo.

La guardiana del martillo, por un momento sintió menos tensión sobre sus hombros, como si le hubieran quitado una carga y al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, se sintió tranquila y feliz, por lo cual aunque ella no lo pudiera ver, estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa totalmente sincera y llena de agradecimiento.

—Gracias —susurro Poppy con gratitud.

—No hay problema. —le contesto y acto seguido se cubrió completamente con la bolsa para dormir, cosa que causo una leve risa a la yordle.

Poppy ahora debía lidiar con un gran problema, pero al menos contaba con la ayuda de alguien, y aunque sabía que Rumble la amaba a ella y siempre lo haría, no sabía porque, pero ella empezó a tener miedo de perderlo, tenía miedo de que la dejara por Tristana, pero ella misma se convencía de que no era así, no por algo han pasado muchas cosas juntos, por lo cual, antes de caer dormida se dijo a sí misma.

—No se lo dejare tan fácil a Tristana, no al menos sin pelear. —

* * *

 **Bien, les debo a todos una gran disculpa y es que prácticamente cumplí un mes sin publicar en esta historia, sin embargo tuve muchas cosas que hacer que no me dejaron mucho tiempo para concentrarme en la historia, pero bueno, finalmente lo tienen aquí.**

 **Bien y entre todo esto, ¿qué piensan sobre la rivalidad que va a nacer entre estas dos guerreras?, esto sin duda va a ser épico, o al menos es lo que yo pienso, pero bueno, no se alarmen, esta historia es 100% Poppy x Rumble, ..., ¿o tal vez no? :V**

 **Si ya se, soy algo malvado por hacer esto y dejarlos con la duda, ya que solamente yo se como sera la historia, jejeje, pero bueno, ya dejando mi lado malévolo de lado.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que les haya gustado el desarrollo de esta misma, recuerden que me pueden apoyar con su review que me hace crecer con sus criticas constructivas y me hace sentir bien y me motiva lo que piensan los demás acerca de esta historia, a fin de cuentas, todos siempre queremos que aprecien algo nuestro a lo que le ponemos esfuerzo, es por eso que su review me ayudaría mucho, ademas de motivarme para seguir.**

 **Pasando a otras cosas, es hora de saludar y contestar reviews.**

 **SirOraOra: Vaya, no sabía que esperabas los capítulos de mi historia con muchas ganas, espero no haberte matado del suspenso por tanta inactividad. ._.U (perdón)**

 **matsu33: a pesar de que el no lee mi historia como tal, igual le mando saludo. :3**

 **Poppy-Chan82: Quiero llorar T.T, ya sabia que puedo contar contigo, y al igual que a SirOraOra, espero no haberte matado por tanta inactividad, sigue con las reviews que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y de paso un saludo enorme.**

 **También quiero darles la bienvenida a mi historia a Gostrian, a Exeki3l y a CrashLJ, los saludo con los brazos abiertos por dar a Follow o a favoritos, espero verlos seguido por aquí y bueno, ser bienvenidos a la historia.**

 **Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir, por lo cual este es Rumble-Sama despidiéndose, y diciéndote, "Jamas te dejes vencer", hasta la próxima (espero que no tarde tanto como la otra vez)**


	5. Descanso y que comiencen las vacaciones

**Papi Rumble a regresado y está muy, pero que muy enojado, y si, ya sé que les debo a cada uno de ustedes muchas, pero que muchas explicaciones, sin embargo, eso lo dejo para el final, porque estoy seguro que lo que buscan todos es el nuevo capítulo, así que, espero lo disfruten y si quieren saber que paso, pues quédense hasta el final.**

* * *

Descanso y que comiencen las vacaciones.

Vacaciones, esa palabra que alegraba incluso al más amargado de los campeones, y aunque con ciertas excepciones, es quizás una de las cosas favoritas de la gran mayoría de los que conforman la liga de leyendas.

A lo largo de la historia del gremio de guerra, los invocadores, les dan un periodo de descanso a los campeones durante algunas festividades o estaciones, tales como el festival de la luna de Sangre en Jonia donde es muy común usar ropas de tonos rojo carmesí y el uso de mascaras kabuki, las vacaciones de invierno, donde los campeones disfrutaban de la compañía de sus seres amados y queridos, pero hoy, justamente hoy, empezaban las vacaciones de verano.

El verano, era el periodo donde a la gran mayoría de campeones disfrutaba de hacer actividades al aire libre con sus amigos, aunque había quienes aprovechaban para explorar, entrenar o meditar, aunque algo que no se podía negar es que todos aprovechan a más no poder el verano, y es esa misma razón por la cual, todos los campeones, esta vez sin excepción, empacaban algunas cosas para poder retirarse a sus hogares, y planear algo para el verano.

Aunque es en este momento donde podemos ver a una Yordle con un cañón en mano y de pelo blanco como la nieve, junto a dos humanas, una mujer alta con armadura roja y de piel morada, junto a otra de piel clara y pelo dorado con una armadura plateada, las chicas mencionadas se encontraban cerca de una cabina echa de metal, que dentro tenía un portal con símbolos arcanos.

—Te deseamos la mejor suerte Tris —menciono con una sonrisa Lux, la cual estaba junto a su compañera dragón dándole ánimos a su amiga Yordle.

—Bueno, no por algo estuvimos planeando para que todo saliera bien, una pena que Poppy y Lulu no estuvieran, ya que estaban ocupadas, pero puede que me ayuden luego. —menciono Tristana con una sonrisa llena de confianza

—Espero te vaya bien con Rumble —dijo dándole ánimo Shyvana para luego ingresar al transportador que la llevaría a la cuidad estado de Demacia.

—Bueno, nos vemos al terminar la vacaciones Tris —dijo Lux con una sonrisa amigable

—Claro, nos vemos chicas —menciono la artillera Yordle despidiéndose agitando su mano en el aire, y cuando ingreso Lux, el portal y la estación de transporte a Demacia, se apago completamente, ya que todos los campeones provenientes de aquella zona, ya habían tomado el portal— Es hora de empezar a enamorar a Rumble —en su mirada se notaba determinación y con esa misma mirada, fue a la dirección de su propia habitación a por su maleta, para luego dirigirse al portal que la llevaría a la cuidad Bandle

Aunque, muchos se estarán preguntando en este momento, ¿dónde se encuentra nuestra pareja de favorita de Yordles?, pues…

En las pocas habitaciones que aun no habían sido desocupadas, se podía escuchar en el cuarto de cierto yordle mecánico una que otra risa, junto a lo que se podría notar que fuera una plática normal.

Poppy se encontraba en el cuarto de su novio con su maleta ya lista, ella estaba esperando a Rumble ya que él tuvo que trabajar en unos cuantos proyectos antes de poder retirarse, pero ahora se estaba alistando todo para irse unos cuantos días a pasear por Runaterra.

—Entonces te vas a tomar un descanso de tu misión —dijo Rumble con una sonrisa ladeada mientras guardaba en una maleta algunas camisas y pantalones, además de sus cosas de higiene personal.

—Pues sí, un descansito siempre viene bien —dijo ella estirando los brazos.

—Pues es una buena noticia, tendremos bastante tiempo para descansar —dijo mientras ingresaba al baño por unas cosas— Solo espero no te escapes cuando veas al héroe

—Oh vamos —dijo soltando una leve carcajada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de pronto, en ese momento, suena que tocan a la puerta.

—¿Quién podría ser? —se pregunto Rumble asomando su cabeza levemente del baño y mirando en la dirección de la puerta— Pensé que el lugar ya estaría vacio a estas horas. —en su voz se notaba cierto tono de duda.

—No sé quien podrías ser —dijo Poppy encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Quieres que atienda a la puerta? —pregunto a lo que obtuvo un "si" como respuesta por parte de su novio, el cual estaba tomando unas cuentas cosas del baño.

Aunque Poppy dijera que no sabía quién podría ser, realmente quería que sus sospechas no se cumplieran por lo cual, respirando hondo, abrió la puerta lentamente.

—Hola Poppy —hablo con mucho ánimo una yordle con un gran sombrero, y volando al lado de ella, se encontraba un hada, al ver de quien se trataba, el oxigeno volvió a Poppy y le contesto amigablemente.

—Hola Lulu —contesto con una sonrisa de alivio la guardiana del martillo— Pensé que ya te habías retirado —dijo saliendo al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Pues la verdad es que antes de irme, quería ver que todo estuvieras bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa la hada hechicera.

—Pues si te soy sincera, estoy nerviosa y algo temeroso —agacho la mirada— Desde lo que paso hace algunas noches, me da algo de miedo perder a Rumble —en ese momento siente que una mano le levanta la cara y le da una ligera cachetada— ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! —dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia.

—Era para saber si eras falsa o no, es que, es decir, tu Poppy, la campeona yordle más fuerte y determinada, por primera vez te vez con nervios, ansias y miedo, la pregunta es, ¿Realmente eres tú?, la Poppy que yo conocí, no se daría por vencida, daría lo mejor de sí y no le intimidaría otra yordle —en cada palabra mostraba más entusiasmo Lulu y también le daba más confianza a la guardiana del martillo— Yo se que todo saldrá bien, Rumble es alguien de corazón leal, y créeme que si te lo entrego, es porque de verdad te ama, además, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme. —su rostro volvió a tener aquella sonrisa energética, la cual le transmitió el optimismo que necesitaba Poppy.

—Muchas gracias Lulu —dijo con una sonrisa confiada y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

—No hay de que, de cualquier manera, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo —dijo tomando una pequeña maleta que estaba detrás de ella— Ahora que lo pienso ¿te acuerdas de la invitación sobre el festival en Bandle?, yo la verdad aun no sé si ir, pero ¿iras tú?

Poppy pareció pensárselo un poco, ya que ir al evento traería consigo el toparse con Tristana, cosa que no le agradaría para nada, pero sobre todo, sería llevar a Rumble a un lugar donde lo denigren, ya que a pesar de que durante el último periodo de tiempo, las cosas parecieron calmarse entre la cuidad de Bandle y Rumble, aun la cuidad le tenían algo de recelo al mecánico, por lo cual pensó que no sería buena opción.

—Lo siento Lulu, pero… —no termino de hablar la guardiana del martillo, ya que Lulu la interrumpió.

—Oh perdón, se me había escapado el pequeño detalle de Rumble —dijo la hechicera agachando la cabeza con pena— Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que ustedes se la pasaran bien a un a pesar de todo—levanto de nuevo su cabeza con ánimo— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, y espero que a ustedes les vaya bien —dijo con total sinceridad— Vámonos Pix —acto seguido la yordle salió corriendo por el pasillo junto a su hada.

Poppy la vio irse mientras ella aun tenía una sonrisa, agradecía tener una amiga así para estas situaciones, estaba a punto de ingresar de nuevo a la habitación de Rumble, pero escucho como la misma puerta de la habitación era abierta desde adentro, para después toparse con la imagen de su novio con dos maletas, una que le pertenecía a ella, y la otra que era de él.

—Nos vamos ya mi lady —dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Poppy le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

—Claro —contesto con una sonrisa.

—A propósito, ¿Quién era? —pregunto Rumble.

—Solo Lulu deseándonos una buenas vacaciones —dijo mirando el pasillo por donde se había ido ella.

Ambos caminaron con tranquilidad al portal que los llevaría a Bandle, siempre les había gustado pasar tiempo juntos, y aunque no lo hacían muy seguido en público debido al miedo de Rumble, eso no les impedía disfrutar de las veces que lo hacían.

—Sabes, he estado pensándolo y quizás debamos hacerlo público, ya sabes, lo nuestro —menciono con un tono que demostraba nerviosismo el yordle mecánico.

Poppy lo vio con incredulidad primero, ya que hace varias noches pasadas, antes de que pasara lo de Tristana, Poppy le dijo a su novio que debería hacer pública su relación, que no deberían esconderse más, pero Rumble había estado negándose a la idea.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —dijo Poppy deteniendo su andar y mirando a Rumble, el cual también se detuvo.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Te acuerdas de que te mencione sobre que te invitaba a que hiciéramos algo, justo antes de que salieras con lo de la pijamada a último momento? —pregunto y Poppy asintió— Pues la verdad es que tenía planeado reunirme con Ziggs, será un loco de las bombas y a veces dudo sobre si este completamente cuerdo o tenga pensamientos que no tengan que ver con explosiones, pero es alguien a quien le tengo mucha confianza, y es por eso que le quería decir sobre lo nuestro, para ver si podíamos tener algo de apoyo.

Poppy entendía a donde iba todo.

—Entonces te reuniste con él mientras yo estaba en la pijamada, pero la idea original era reunirnos ambos —dijo Poppy mirando a Rumble, el cual solo asintió.

—Veras, cuando te fuiste a lo de tu pijamada, yo me reuní con Ziggs en su cuarto, hable de algunas cosas antes de que tocara el tema de nuestra relación, pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando el mismo me dijo que ya sabía lo nuestro. —soltó una risa de manera leve— Es muy curioso la verdad, pero al menos se que él está con nosotros y nos apoya —sonrió con confianza.

—Creo que no eres el único que no conto algo —dijo Poppy acercándose a Rumble— Lulu también sabe de lo nuestro, y es curioso que fuera lo mismo que Ziggs, ya que ella sabía de lo nuestro sin que yo le hubiera dicho nada, y también dice que podemos contar con su apoyo.

Ante la mencionada, Rumble sonrió y dejando las maletas de en el suelo, abrazo a Poppy con todo el cariño y ternura que podía transmitir.

—Eso es una excelente notica, sin duda alguna —dijo acariciando la espalda de su novia— Pues bueno —se separo de su novia y tomo de nuevo las maletas— Ahora vámonos, nos esperan una buenas vacaciones, ya después pensamos sobre decirlo a todos, pero de por mientras, es bueno saber que contamos con la ayuda de nuestros amigos —sonrió haciendo que Poppy se sonrojara— A propósito, crees que deberíamos decirle de lo nuestro a Tris…

—¡NO! —interrumpió de manera abrupta Poppy— Es decir… Eh… —en su voz se notaba nerviosismos — Es que quiero decirle yo personalmente y quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera y que sea sorpresa —sonrió de manera nerviosa, pero Rumble le creyó y asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡HEEEY! —escucharon un grito en la lejanía y ambos voltearon sus miradas, siendo la de una cargada de miedo.

—"¿Por qué ella?, de entre todos los campeones de la liga de leyendas, ¿porque tenía que ser ella?" —pensó con fastidio Poppy mientras en su cara mantenía una sonrisa, un tanto forzada.

—Hola Tristana —saludo Rumble de forma amigable a su amiga,

—Hola tris —hablo Poppy tratando de sonar contenta.

La artillera Yordle los saludo a la distancia con gran entusiasmo y se les acerco para abrazarlos a ambos, aunque en su abrazo con Rumble, se apego un poco más, cosa que incomodo un poco a Poppy.

—Bueno, parece que la suerte nos sonrió y nos junto a todos —dijo con una sonrisa la artillera— Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos ya?

—"¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?" —pensó Poppy con fastidio— Por supuesto, eso suena bastante bien. —hablo Poppy sonando lo más alegre posible.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al portal que los llevaría a Bandle, no hubo mucha plática y debido a lo que Poppy le había dicho antes a su pareja, pues el tema de la relación no se toco ni se hablo, ellos hablaban de cosas que harían durante este corto periodo de vacaciones, de algunos enfrentamientos interesantes que tuvieron, pero sobre todo, Tristana se veía emocionada por algo…

—La verdad es que será genial el festival y sé que nos divertiremos mucho —dijo Tristana, que al igual que Lulu, no se había dado cuenta de su error…o quizás.

—Ehm Tristana, recuerda que yo no soy admitido en… —antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Tristana saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la puso enfrente de su "amigo"— ¿Qué es esto Tris? —pregunto tomando el trozo de papel con sus manos, pero su rostro mostraba gran sorpresa al ver el sello que se hallaba gravado en el sobre— ¿Esto….esto es…? —entonces sin más demora, abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de esta

—¿Qué es Tristana? —pregunto con duda Poppy y ella solo le sonrió.

—Puedo volver —dijo Rumble bajando la carta un poco dejando ver sus ojos algo llorosos— ¡PUEDO VOLVER! —grito Rumble emocionado abrazando a ambas Yordles y luego separándose para ver la carta de nuevo— ¿Pero cómo es que...?

—Solo digamos que las cosas cambiaron, nosotros, o mejor dicho, muchos de los Yordles y al ver que ya no tenías problemas con lo humanos y te empezabas a llevar mejor con algunos de ellos, pues, se llevo a cabo una asamblea en la que se decidiera que hacer, y ¿adivina que gano? —dijo Tristana con una sonrisa.

Esto era un momento emotivo la verdad, Poppy sabía que Rumble había sido exiliado de Bandle por la disputa que tuvo con Herimerdinger acerca de compartir la tecnología con los humanos, y más que nada, una pelea contra estudiantes de Piltover, que terminaron dañándolo mucho, sin embargo, desde que empezaron a salir, y desde que paso lo del incidente de aquella ciudad cercana a Piltover que lastimo y aborreció a Rumble, ella empezó a hacer que Rumble se llevara mejor con algunos campeones, forjando nuevas amistades, y dejando de lado los problemas sobre los humanos.

—Eso esta genial —dijo Poppy con ánimo, pero un poco de preocupación, de cierta manera, si ella se iba alguna misión durante vacaciones, Tristana aprovecharía para estar con Rumble— ¿Qué les parece si avanzamos rápido? Jeje— Agarrando al yordle mecánico del brazo, camino rápidamente

El trió de yordles avanzaron con prisa hacia el portal y lo cruzaron llegando a la plataforma de salida que se encontraba cerca de su destino, de cierta manera Rumble estaba más atento al entorno que a su amigas, y su novia, ya eran años desde que no había visto la cuidad de Bandle y estaba de cierta manera nervioso.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la entrada de la cuidad de Bandle, muchos ciudadanos fijaron su mirada, centrándose en la artillera, ya que ella, junto a Teemo y Heimerdinger, eran los yordles más respetados de la cuidad, debido a su estatus como campeón de la liga de leyendas, y debido a esto, muchos vitorearon su regreso, pero en cuanto a Rumble y Poppy, pues…

Sorprendentemente, Rumble no recibió ningún golpe, amenaza o lo usual para él, simplemente, algunos le saludaron, otros no presaron tanta atención por ver a tristana, y otros le felicitaron, cosa rara para él, pero no pensaría las cosas demás, pero cuando el grupo se estaba llevando a Tristana lejos de los dos, Poppy se sintió aliviada de momento.

—Parece que quedamos solo nosotros dos —dijo Poppy con una sonrisa.

—SI ya lo…

—Perdone que los interrumpa pero necesito urgentemente hablar con el presente Rumble —ambos brincaron del susto al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos que pertenecía a una de las mas grandes mentes científicas de Runaterra.

—Heimerdinger, ehm este… —pero Rumble volvió a ser interrumpido nuevamente.

—Disculpe mi intromisión tan repentina, pero necesito que usted me acompañe al ministerio de Ciencia si no es mucha molestia —dijo el venerable inventor acomodándose sus gafas.

—Está bien, pero, ¿Poppy puedo acompañarnos? —pregunto con respeto Rumble, y el yordle asintió

—Síganme por favor —dijo y dio media vuelta para emprender el camino.

El camino no fue tan largo, además aprovecharon para ver parte de la cuidad que ambos desconocía, ya que Poppy no solía pasar muy seguido por Bandle y Rumble, ya tenía años de no ver su ciudad natal.

Al llegar al gran edificio, dos puertas fueron abiertas al ver al gran científico, dejándolo pasar sin ninguna duda, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquel lugar, pudieron ver algunas salas y laboratorios que la instalación tenía, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecería ser la oficina de Heimerdinger, esto se notaba más que nada por lo que se podía encontrar dentro, vitrinas llenas de inventos y otras de libros, pizarras con formulas, anotaciones y planos esparcidos por el suelo.

—Lamento el desorden, no me puse a limpiar nada, estaba demasiado ocupado con cierto invento mío —dijo tomando asiento detrás de un escritorio de madera— Por favor tomen asiento.

Ambos yordles obedecieron y se sentaron en sillas frente al venerable inventor, esperando que este hablara.

—Estoy más que seguro que te preguntaras porque te mande llamara, ¿no es así Rumble? —pregunto Heimer viendo al susodicho el cual asintió— Veras, visto tu comportamiento los últimos meses en la liga de leyendas, además de ver que empezaste a ser de mente abierta en cuanto al tema de los humanos, hemos decidido que puedas volver a Bandle, aun recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño, tenías mente brillante y una inspiración nunca antes vista, sin embargo tus prejuicios jugaron en contra de ti, pero también he de decir algo… Lo lamento.

Decir que Rumble estaba sorprendido era poco, aunque también estaba dudoso, ¿Por qué razón el yordle con la mente más brillante se estaba disculpando con él?

—Veras, yo se que antes de que te marcharas, tuviste una disputa con jóvenes aprendices de Piltover, en un principio te hicieron ver como el malo de la historia, sin embargo, buscando más a fondo, pude descubrir que ellos fueron los que te agredieron primero, y debido a que los rumores de que me llamabas de malas maneras se expandieron en las instituciones, ellos mismos se volvieron cerrados de mente, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo en la manera que te trataron y fue debido a eso que te golpearon, por eso te doy mis más sinceras disculpas, pero ya dejando de lado el pasado, me gustaría hacer un acuerdo contigo.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —pregunto Rumble.

—Bueno, visto que has dejado de lado tus prejuicios con los humanos y has mejorado en tu maquinaría, quisiera preguntarte a ti, ¿te gustaría formar equipo conmigo para desarrollar nueva tecnología? —pregunto extendiendo su mano derecha el inventor.

Rumble estaba helado, no esperaba esto, y casi se le escapaban algunas lágrimas cuando le había pedido disculpa por lo acontecido, pero también él debía asumir su parte de culpa, si no hubiera sido prejuicios con los humanos, su presente sería diferente, pero eso ya no importaba, finalmente, todo parecía tener un buen camino.

—Estaría más que encantado —el mecánico se levanto y estrecho la mano de su ahora, socio.

—Eso fue una sabia decisión, y espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora, y una cosa más —heimer se dirigió a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones, saco una llave— Esta es la llave de tú nueva casa, está cerca de aquí, pero por ahora, ve y disfruta un poco, ya luego hablaremos de inventos y demás, aparte, mañana en la noche hay un festival y planeo divertirme si que sí. —dijo entregándole la llave a Rumble.

Tanto Poppy como Rumble rieron por lo dicho por el venerable inventor, y tras agradecer todo, se retiraron del lugar y Rumble dio un grito de alegría al aire.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien —dijo Poppy con alegría.

—Tenías mucha razón amor —Rumble se acerco y le beso la mejilla haciendo que la guardiana se sonrojara— Bueno, hay que conocer un poco, ya después vamos a mi nueva casa.

Dicho y hecho, ambos Yordles pasearon por la cuidad con tranquilidad, viendo las diferentes parte de la cuidad, deteniéndose a comer en un pequeño restaurante, cuando el día, finalmente estaba llegando a su fin y empezó a aparecer la oscuridad de la noche, ambos se encaminaron al nuevo hogar de Rumble, era una casa modesta, echa de madera y piedra como la mayoría de los edificios, no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña, ya que era de dos pisos, cuando entraron, prendieron la luz, permitiéndoles ver que todo estaba completamente amueblado, era linda la decoración, pero no muy acorde a los gustos de Rumble.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde dormiré yo? —pregunto la guardiana del martillo dejando su martillo de lado.

—Pues conmigo —dijo Rumble dirigiéndose al segundo piso, donde había tres puertas, una era del baño, otra le impresiono, debido a que era un pequeño laboratorio con muchas herramientas, pero después las vería con más detalle, y la ultima, era la de la recamara principal, dejando ambas maletas cerca de un closet aunque no se había dado cuenta de que Poppy no la siguió— ¿Qué pasa Poppy? —grito Rumble desde la planta alta

Poppy se había quedado quieta en su lugar con una cara completamente roja, jamás pensó que llegaría este día sin embargo, había veces que se sentía muy sola en su habitación, era por eso que en este momento tenía una gran sonrisa, pero se desvaneció y volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el grito de su amado.

—Todo está bien, solo estaba pensado —dijo subiendo las escaleras, e ingreso a la habitación, donde vio a Rumble sentado sobre la cama.

—Te incomodo acaso, porque si es así yo… —fue silenciado por los besos de su bella novia.

—No es nada de eso, descuida, simplemente me tomo por sorpresa. —dijo con una gran sonrisa acomodándose al lado de Rumble.

Rumble solo sonrió y la abrazo.

—Gracias por estar conmigo.

—No, gracias por creer en mí. —Poppy volvió a acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Con todo listo y maletas desempacadas, ambos se cambiaron a sus pijamas y se desearon buenas noches, mientras descansaban en aquella cama, con la tranquilidad de la noche, mantenían una sonrisa en la cara, ya que este simple acto, implicaba volverse más unidos, pero sobre todo, sabían que dentro de poco, esto sería más habitual que nunca.

* * *

 **Bueno, si eres uno de los que quiere saber que me paso, pues agradezco tu preocupación, y gracias por ser un lector que está atento a lo que escribo.**

 **Bueno, para empezar, a mediados del mes de junio, tuve que presentar mis exámenes finales, los cuales no eran sencillos, ya que eran semestrales, es decir, ver todo lo del semestre y siendo yo una persona que quiere salir bien en sus exámenes, me alejo del internet durante este periodo para evitar distracciones, y bueno, que paso cuando los pase, pues resulta que me dieron ganas de tomar un descanso y me puse a jugar como viciosos, Titanfall, LOL, Paladins, etc., ya que jugar es lo que más disfruto, sin embargo, al poco tiempo recordé que a ustedes les debía un capitulo.**

 **-Pero si aun sigues debiendo de otras historias y… ¡BANG!**

 **Ese no es el punto, ahora vete de aquí antes de que te vuele la cabeza *el tipo se aleja*, bueno, ¿en que me quede? Oh cierto, pues me puse a escribir de mis diferentes historias un poco y tenía una amiga que le gustaban mis historias, hablando de una cosa y otra, yo le pregunte ¿cual quería que subiera pronto?, pues como eligió esta historia, fue a la que le puse prioridad**

 **Y aquí es cuando entran las dudas, si supuestamente le puse más ganas, ¿Por qué tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo?, pues aquí esta su respuesta, el capítulo originalmente se iba a subir hace como dos semanas, sin embargo, tuve un problema con mi computadora que hizo que se dañara el documento y lo perdiera, cosa que me fastidio mucho la verdad, ya que tenía listo todo, sin embargo y dejando eso de lado, me puse depresivo y enojado, pero cuando se me paso, pues me puse de nuevo a escribir teniendo el doble de inspiración y listo, me tarde, principalmente porque no quería darles algo que estuviera muy forzado, cada capítulo es mi manera de darles las gracias por seguir aquí conmigo y esperar con ansias cada capítulo, yo no sería nada sin ustedes y es por eso que pongo mi fuerza, esmero y dedicación en darles algo con calidad, y de verdad, jamás alcanzare a expresarles completamente la gratitud que siento hacia todos los que leen mis historias, muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo.**

 **Y bueno, Ahora toca los saludos.**

 **SirOraOra: De nuevo perdón por hacerte esperar, pero bueno, espero pueda permitírmelo esta vez y con lo de la historia, no te preocupes, si quieres publicar algo, solo hazlo, que el miedo no te venza y si necesitas consejos, puedes pedírmelos sin problema.**

 **Gostrian: Mucho gusto amigo, me dio mucha gracia tu comentario, fue creativo y me levanto mucho el ánimo, y pues bueno, prácticamente te deje otro mes sin historia, pero ya me disculpe, a propósito, te debo una review en tu historia que ya la leí, en cuanto a la bienvenida, no hay problema, me gusta hacer sentir parte de la familia a todos los que ven mi historia, y aquí está el capitulo que tanto esperaban todos.**

 **También quiero darles la bienvenida a AngelX879, a XorimxFriki, y un saludo atrasado a SDIWMMOFF, les agradezco el haberle dado a Favorito o Follow, y espero verlos más seguido.**

 **Ahora si que ya no tengo nada más que decir, por lo cual me despido, este es Rumble-Sama y te deseo lo mejor, "Jamás te rindas"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es siguiente anuncio es traído a ustedes por Rumble-sama con Mademoiselle le Chat.

 **El universo es muy grande, y a la vez muy misterioso, muchas de las cosas que creemos saber, no se comparan a los secretos que este alberga, unos llenos de esperanza y luz, y otros llenos de oscuridad y destrucción.**

—Guardianas, las hemos convocado porque un mal se esparce sobre las creaciones de la estrella Prima, es por eso que las enviaremos en grupos de 5 para que vayan a distintos planetas, tendrán que pasar inadvertidas un tiempo, en lo que lidian con las criaturas del vacío, es por eso que deberán aprender las costumbres del planeta al que las enviemos. —dijo con firmeza una gran mujer con un vestido que brillaba en tonalidades doradas, y a ambos lados de esta, se encontraban otras cuatro mujeres con vestidos de diferentes tonos.

 **Muchas son las leyendas que cuentan entre las guardianas sobre aquel lugar conocido como "el vacio", pero lo único cierto, es que son una plaga que amenaza la vida que creó hace tanto tiempo la estrella prima.**

—No están emocionadas chicas, seremos un grupo —dijo con ánimo una joven con pelo verde acompañada de su mascota.

 **El vacio y la oscuridad no conocen la piedad.**

—¡Segador Cosmico Yi, ¿Qué paso?! —grito una guardiana de élite al acercarse a aquel ser formado de varias estrellas., mientras le quitaba su capucha.

—Se han vuelto muchos, apenas pude contra ellos —su estrella que brillaba en la frente empezó a opacarse.

 **Pero incluso ante estos momentos donde todo parece perdido.**

—Brillo estelar —dijo una guardiana con brillo rosa y de su báculo, sale un rayo rosado que envuelve a los entes destruyéndolos, pero más criaturas empiezan a aparecer.

 **En los planetas menos esperados, las guardianas, encontraran aliados poderosos**

 ***Una garra de metal pisotea el suelo matando a una de las ultimas bestia del vacío que quedaban en el lugar***

—Se los volveré a preguntar solo una vez más —de aquel mecha de metal, se abre el visor del cuerpo dejando ver a su piloto que poseía un traje azul, y en su cabeza, portaba un casco blanco y usaba unos lentes de terminación en punta de color rojo, al mostrase, se pone de brazos cruzados con una pose imponente y su capa roja se ondea junto al viento— ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy?

 **Con ustedes…**

 **Más alla de las estrellas**

 ***Proyecto en curso***

 **Espero sus opiniones acerca de este nuevo proyecto ^.^, ahora si, ya me despido.**


	6. Memorias de una artillera Yordle

**Hola a todo el mundo, antes de que todos me apunten con sus tridentes y me quieran quemar en una hoguera, le debo decir algo.**

 **Y esa cosa es, GRACIAS por la paciencia que me tienen, sé que puedo llegar a ser un desastre a veces y no tengo muy bien medido los tiempos, además de que he estado algo desaparecido con alguna historias, sin embargo, me encanta que sigan aquí conmigo a pesar de que soy caótico, y demás cosas, no saben cuánto los aprecio, de hecho, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes, ustedes me dieron las ganas de continuar, de crear y de seguir, son ustedes los que me animan a mejorar mi escritura y mis historias, no saben cuánto los aprecio.**

 **Pero ya basta de tanta cursilería mía, es hora de que volvamos a la historia que es por lo que muchos vinieron, así que, les deseo una bonita lectura y espero lo disfruten, nos vemos más abajo.**

* * *

 **Recuerdos de una artillera**

La liga de leyendas era el lugar de los guerrero más poderosos, ingeniosos, estrategas y agiles de todo Runaterra, este es el lugar ideal para aquellos que buscan estar en la elite de los mejores en Runaterra.

Entre la gran variedad de campeones pertenecientes a las diversas naciones de Runaterra, se encontraba Tristana, una de las tres campeonas Yordle que formaba parte de esta gran institución de guerra, a la par que día con día, ella demostraba la razón del por que la habían dejado entrar y formar parte de este lugar lleno de formidables guerreros.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué son las leyendas sin su historia?

Venida directamente desde la ciudad de Bandle y conocida por ser la mejor artillera yordle de Bandle, ella forma parte de nada más y nada menos que el Comando Megling, la bien conocida unidad militar Yordle más antigua aún en servicio.

Todos quienes hayan formado parte de aquel grupo militar, eran renombrados por su coraje, valentía y letalidad, así también como su mordacidad y rudeza, ganándose la reputación de los más respetados, a la par que los más temidos guerreros de toda la ciudad-estado de Bandle.

Las múltiples leyendas de Megling, quien fue el valiente fundador de esta unidad militar, son incluso susurradas a través de todo Valoran hoy en día, y fueron estas mismas leyendas, que atrajeron a Tristana a unirse a la milicia Yordle como parte de los Comandos Megling.

Es un tanto irónico que aun pesar de la fama que poseían los miembros actuales del comando Megling, la única que se podría considerar una excepción, era Tristana, es cierto que forma parte de este reconocido grupo militar, sin embargo, ella dividía su vida en dos por así decirlo, su vida como artillera y su vida personal, cualquiera que no la conociera completamente, le temería al primer instante debido a que su nombre era bien conocido en varias parte de Valoran, pero quienes ya la conocían, sabían lo amigable y alegre que ella era, prácticamente era una yordle que siempre tenía alguna palabra amable para todo el mundo.

Sin embargo todo no hubiera sucedido o si quiera sido posible de no ser gracias a él…

Mientras Tristana caminaba en dirección a la ciudad de Bandle junto a sus dos compañeros yordle, ella no estaba muy enfocada en su entorno, ella estaba observaba a Rumble el cual miraba el entorno con suma atención, le parecía adorable sus expresiones nerviosas y de cierta manera, se parecía a un niño que descubría las cosas por primera vez, porque en sus ojos, fácilmente se denotaba una chispa de felicidad y exploración ante lo que se mostraba frente a él, y no es para menos, ya que se trataba de su ciudad natal, la cual tenía sin exagerar, tenía más de 9 años de no ver.

Sin embargo, para la artillera fue poner un pie en su ciudad natal…

—¿Acaso es Tristana la que está entrando? —se escucho una voz medio gruesa y masculina.

—Tiene razón, llego la campeona —afirmo una voz femenina con cierto tono emocionado.

Y que todo empezara mal.

En cuanto menos se lo espero, la artillera yordle ya estaba siendo rodeada y vitoreada por los yordles que se encontraban cerca, y desde luego, la estaban apartando de sus amigos, ya que a fin de cuentas, ¿no se supone que ella era una campeona e ídola ahora?

Todo intento por apartarse se vio en vano, ya que literalmente, estaba rodeada, tanto de jóvenes, adultos y niños, que querían conseguir algo de ella, ya sea un abrazo, un autógrafo o foto.

Sin embargo algo llego a salvarla…

—Oigan, hoy dejen descansar a la campeona—se escucho una voz bien conocida por los ciudadanos y Tristana.

En ese momento la multitud se disipa y se van a hacer sus respectivas acciones, mientras dejan ver a alguien muy conocido.

—¿Cómo te trata la vida Ziggs? —comento amable Tristana.

—Me va de bomba jejeje, pero bueno, supongo la gente se emociona más por los campeones representativos —menciono el loco por las bombas mientras señalaba a la gente que estaba caminando para seguir arreglando las cosas del festival.

—Jeje, si un poco, pero bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta sonar grosera al tratar de apartar gente.

—Lo sé, por eso te ayude un poco.

—Si me disculpas, debo buscar a Rumble y Poppy, me llevaron y ya no supe donde…

—Están con Heimerdinger, descuida, a ti te necesitan en otra parte —interrumpió el experto en Hexplosivos a la artillera yorlde.

—¿Disculpa?, pero…

—Perdona que te interrumpa otra vez, pero es fácil de adivinar lo que piensas y respondiéndote, en cuanto llegue, me fui a mi taller a practicar y crear nuevas bombas, sin embargo, llegaron unos tipos del comando Megling, ya sabrás a lo que quiero llegar, ¿o no?

Tristana asintió aunque de cierta manera con molestia y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la base militar cercana a la nave nodriza.

En cuanto llego a la base militar de la ciudad de Bandle, noto que había poco movimiento, aunque era de esperarse, a fin de cuentas, mañana era festival y lo más seguro es que todos pidieran algunos días para pasarlo entre amigos o familiares.

Pero no sabía, que su suerte aquel día estaba en el caño.

En cuanto ingreso a la base, dos soldados le indicaron que la estaban esperando en la sala de juntas de los comandantes.

Tras un rato de caminar en aquella instalaciones, finalmente se encontraba frente a aquel salón donde se discutían cosas importantes sobre la defensa de la ciudad-estado.

—Lo que sea que esté pasando, más vale que sea rápido e importante —se dijo a sí misma mientras ingresaba topándose con quien era el comandante de la base militar y sus compañeros en armas del comando Megling.

—Es bueno verla Tristana —menciono el comandante, que era un yordle de pelaje café con algunas canas y una barba voluptuosa.

—Ya era tiempo de que te presentaras, vaya que nos tienen con gran fastidio aquí. —menciono un compañero suyo que resultaba ser un yordle de pelaje gris con traje de camuflaje, que se entretenía lanzando y agarrando un cartucho de escopeta.

—Ya tranquilo Hiquer, ¿que no ves que ella viene regresando de la liga? —menciono una chica yordle de piel clara con pelo multicolor que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y traía puesto un atuendo parecido al de Tristana, solo que en tonos rojos y oscuros, mientras limpiaba varios lentes largos.

—¿Quieres que me calme vómito de arcoíris? —el yordle masculino fue recibido con un coscorrón por parte de la yordle.

—Ahora si prepárate a morir hijo de….

—Tranquila Mrina, no queras matar a tu esposo, ¿o sí? —interrumpió un yordle con los ojos cubiertos gracias a unas gafas oscuras con un conjunto parecido a una armadura de metal y con lo que pareciera ser granadas en su pecho.

—¡QUE NO ESTAMOS CASADOS! —gritaron ambos al yordle de gafas oscuras.

—Ya deja a la pareja en paz Miloy —Dijo una yordle de pelaje grisáceo y cabello negro, la cual movía entre sus dedos un cuchillo, ella poseía un conjunto que consistía en unos pantalones y una camisa de cuero enteramente que la cubría y un chaleco, del cual se veían armas punzo cortantes y municiones de un arma.

—JAJAJAJAJA —se puso a reír el yordle de gafas oscuras— Sabes que eso es imposible Rixash.

—Bien, tranquilos todos. —dijo con seriedad el comandante.

—Está bien, ¿para qué fue el llamado comandante Augus? —pregunto Tristana tomando asiento junto a sus compañeros de escuadrón.

—Verán, los he citado hoy aquí, porque según los informes de nuestros investigadores de anomalías, han detectado actividad en la ciudad de Icathia, como sabrán, hace tiempo que el portal estaba inactivo, sin embargo, últimamente ha estado algo movido. —dijo con toda la seriedad el comandante

—Entonces puede ser que recibamos a un ente del vacío. —dijo poniendo atención Higuer

—En efecto, sin embargo, las fuentes dicen que podría ser un ente poderoso, es por eso que los hemos mandado llamar, están en alerta de 24 horas, ¿entendido? —aquellas palabras no fueron exactamente bien recibidas por el escuadrón.

—¡¿QUEEEE?! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Se que no es de agrado de ninguno, y menos con el festival mañana, pero es lo que se debe hacer, así que no discutiré más, esas son las instrucciones, así que alístense y prepárense, se van en 30 minutos, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —Todos los yordles presentes solo atinaron a afirmar con un tono gastado.

En cuanto el comandante se fue de la habitación, digamos que la sala no se quedo exactamente tranquila, más bien, el ambiente se podría comparar al de una taberna donde se encontraran dos ebrios peleándose de un tema, con palabras fuertes por decirlo de una manera, resonando en todo el salón.

—¿Enserio se le ocurre estas cosas?, venga ya, mejor que nos fastidien todas las vacaciones de una vez. —comento furiosa Rixash

—No me agrada nada la idea como a ustedes, pero debemos de hacerlo, así que empaquen munición, explosivos, comida y lo que sea necesario, ya escucharon, nos tendrán vehículo en 30. —dijo con seriedad Tristana.

Entonces, sin nada más que hacer, empezaron a poner todo lo necesario para durar las 24 horas y hacerle frente al posible enemigo que saliera de aquel vórtice del vacío, por lo cual, alistados en menos de media hora y con el vehículo preparado, estaban dispuestos a salir.

—Bien, yo conduzco —dijo con las llaves en la mano y una sonrisa en su cara Hiquer.

—En tus sueños, yo conduzco —dijo arrebatándole las llaves Miloy mientras se burlaba.

—Con que si, será mejor que te prepares. —dijo con enfado Higuer tronándose los nudillos.

—JA, eso veremos —contesto Miloy retándole con la mirada.

Ambos prácticamente estaban por pelear…

Y como bien se dijo, "estaban"

Un coscorrón en la cabeza a ambos basto para dejarlos a ambos inconscientes en el piso.

—Al menos así no molestaran un buen rato —tomo las llaves Mrina y dijo— Yo conduzco, pero primero, llevemos estos inútiles a la parte de atrás, ya después le contestaremos el "¿Por qué estaban en la parte de atrás?"

Entre las tres yordles pusieron a sus compañeros inconscientes en la parte de atrás del vehículo, donde estaba todo lo necesario para cumplir su misión, y ellas tomaron la parte delantera del vehículo, obviamente acomodándose en lo mejor.

—En lo que llegamos, puedes acomodarte y dormir Tristana, ya te despertaremos cuando lleguemos. —le dijo su compañera Rixash a lo que Tristana asintió y se acostó en la parte de atrás con comodidad, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos para descansar, sin embargo, sin que sus compañeras la vieran, una leve lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

—"Perdóname otra vez Rumble… Maldigo el que pasen estas cosas, siempre fuiste tú quien estuvo para mi, y, muchas veces cuando me necesitaste, yo no estaba para ti." —pensó para sí misma finalmente cayendo dormida.

Mientras Tristana dormía, en sus sueños se proyectaron sus recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando era una pequeña niña y escuchaba las historias de su abuelo, quien fue un militar condecorado, aquellas noches en las cuales, su abuelo se la pasaba contando las leyendas del gran militar Megling, cosa que llamo mucho la atención por aquel entonces, capturando su atención completamente.

.

Mientras Tristana crecía, cosas que habitualmente le gustaban a las chicas de su edad, no aplicaban para ella, sus gustos iban más de la mano con las cosas referentes a la milicia de Bandle, sabía que también estaba el grupo reconocido de los Scouts de la maternidad, sin embargo, su atención iba inclinada más a la milicia.

En sus tiempos libres en vez de jugar, la pasaba entrenando y "practicando" su puntería, ya que no practicaba con un arma desde luego, pero lo hacía con una resortera y sus blancos eran unas latas vacías.

Sin embargo, esto obviamente le trajo ciertas disputas con sus padres, ya que no veían normal eso en una niña, sin embargo, aquello se había vuelto la pasión de ella, y lo que quería volverse en el futuro, una artillera de la unidad Megling, y como tal, no soltaría su sueño.

Sin embargo, se le dificultaba pues sus padres no la apoyaron en ningún momento…

Pero él apareció.

Tristana había tenido un día difícil, desde brabucones haciéndole la vida imposible por sus gustos, hasta el que sus padres no le hicieran caso alguno, estaba triste, y no se sentía bien ni para practicar, por eso se había ido al bosque donde podría estar sola y llorar a solas, sin embargo, simplemente paso…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —escucho una voz frente a ella y detuvo su sollozo para levantar la mirada, encontrándose con un yordle masculino de su misma edad con pelaje azul con algunas pequeñas partes en color beige, siendo la más destacada la de la parte de la boca y curiosamente, tenía unos ojos color naranja que no había visto en ningún yordle de la ciudad y que le resultaban bastante bonitos.

—¿Buscas molestarme? —pregunto de manera cortante, ya que si alguien la había ido a buscar, lo más seguro es que fuera para dañarla o molestarla, pero en vez de que recibiera un insulto por parte de aquel yordle, este retrocedió un poco.

—Yo no busco molestarte, pero si lo hice me disculpo mucho, me retiro en este momento si es lo que quieres —dijo nervioso el yordle y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, cosa que extraño a Tristana.

—Espera —grito algo fuerte la pequeña Tristana logrando llamar la atención de aquel yordle.

—¿S-sí? —tartamudeo un poco y se dio la vuelta el yordle de pelaje azulado.

—Disculpa por el tono tan agresivo, no he tenido un gran día que se diga —dijo la chica suspirando.

—No hay problema alguno, todos tenemos días malos y buenos, lo importante es no rendirse —dijo el yordle con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la yordle.

—Disculpa pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto la pequeña levantándose del suelo y notando que aquel yordle a pesar de ser hombre, era levemente más pequeño en estatura a comparación de ella.

—Mi nombre es Rumble, un gran gusto, ¿y tú? —pregunto con una sonrisa sincera mientras ofrecía su mano.

—Yo soy Tristana, gran gusto Rumble —dijo la chica agarrando confianza y estrechando la mano del yordle.

—Espero seamos grandes amigos. —dijo el pequeño Rumble con ánimo.

Y vaya que fue así durante bastante tiempo.

Todos los días al llegar el atardecer, siempre se reunían a la sombra de aquel árbol donde se habían conocido, prácticamente se había vuelto su rutina diaria, se contaban historias mutuamente, como había sido su día, e incluso en muchas ocasiones, eran su apoyo emocional, siendo dos momentos muy importantes, uno en el cual, Tristana se entero de la muerte de los padres de Rumble y obviamente sabiendo que él sería enviado a una de las escasas casa hogar de la ciudad, pero prometiendo siempre verse y claro que lo cumplió.

Y otro momento, fue cuando Rumble enfrento a los padres de Tristana haciéndoles ver que realmente lo que ella necesitaba, era el apoyo de su familia, y que lo habían estado haciendo mal, cosa que los hizo recapacitar y finalmente, habían vuelto a ser una familia unida, Tristana y su familia.

En aquel periodo, Tristana fue finalmente apoyada con su decisión y recupero fuerzas para entrenar como nunca antes, y claro que la puntería sería importante, pero para eso estaba su amigo.

—Tristana, ¡Tristana! —grito con fuerzas y entusiasmo Rumble mientras cargaba detrás de él una caja algo larga, oculta ante la mirada de Tristana, quien estaba practicando otra vez con su resortera.

—Hola Rumble, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto con ánimo la chica dejando de entrenar.

—Veo que hoy estas practicando puntería —dijo con una sonrisa el yordle.

—Sí, ya sabes que debo ser perfecta en la puntería si quiero entrar a la academia militar de Bandle.

—Lo sé muy bien, por eso te traje esto —el yordle poso delante de él aquella caja que traía a sus espaldas— Vamos, ábrelo. —sonrió el yordle de forma sincera.

La yordle vio aquella caja de madera y sin tardar un solo momento, ayudo a su amigo a posarla en el suelo, para enseguida abrirla y toparse con una sorpresa muy grata.

—¿Acaso es…? —dijo Tristana totalmente sorprendida y levantándose con el arma de practica en manos.

—Sorpresa, feliz cumple adelantado —dijo el yordle con alegría de ver a su amiga con una sonrisa y tomar de la caja un modelo de arma parecido a un cañón.

—No puedo creerlo, pero ¿es un arma que no suelen hacer ya, como es qué?

—Bueno, ya no hacen ese modelo de entrenamiento, y sabes que a mí me gusta mucho crear cosas e inventos…

—Espera, entonces ¿tú…? —interrumpió Tristana a su amigo, para después fijar su mirada en él, viéndolo con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Exacto, aunque si me llevo un par de buenos cortes, golpes y explosiones para lograr que estuviera correcto todo —dijo con nerviosismo el yordle.

Entonces Tristana vio las manos de su amigo Rumble, que estaban levemente cubiertas de vendajes, algunos incluso manchados levemente de sangre, además de lograr distinguir en su pelaje, unas pequeñas partes quemadas, entonces Tristana deposito el arma en su caja y abrazo a su amigo.

—De verdad Rumble, muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. —dijo Tristana abrazando a su amigo con gran fuerza— Se que te lastimaste haciendo este para mi, y por eso agradezco tu esfuerzo y dedicación, se que serás un gran inventor en el futuro.

—No hay problema, esos hacen los amigos je —dijo Rumble devolviendo el abrazo con las mejillas sonrojadas sin que lo notara su amiga— Bueno, será mejor que empieces a practicar, una cosa es usar resortera y otra, un arma de verdad.

Sin más que decir, la artillera tomo el arma, la recargo con una munición hecha de madera que hizo su amigo, y fue que finalmente empezó a practicar de verdad, aunque la munición fuera de madera, el arma de practica simulaba muy bien una de verdad ya que incluso tenia retroceso cada vez que jalaba el gatillo de esta.

Tristana y Rumble crecieron juntos y se apoyaron mutuamente, incluso, aun a pesar de que pareciera sacado de un sueño, hubo un momento en que el genio máximo de la ciudad-estado de Bandle, en uno de sus múltiples paseos por la ciudad, encontró al chico fabricando uno que otro aparato, lo cual dejo asombrado al venerable inventor, ya que a pesar de lo joven que era, sabía mucho de tecnología y manejaba muy bien las herramientas, por lo cual, Heimerdinger le ofreció la oportunidad a Rumble de aprender de él, todo parecía ir bien…

Sin embargo, el destino tiene una manera curiosa, por no decir amargada, de crear historias.

El día era agradable, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba una Tristana nerviosa con su fiel cañón en mano mientras esperaba su turno afuera de las instalaciones, para demostrar sus capacidades, pero para su fortuna, se encontraba su amigo para darle ánimos.

Rumble a pesar de que hoy tenía practica con Heimerdinger, le pidió a su maestro que pospusiera la practica ya que debía ir con su amiga a apoyarla, aunque el venerable inventor no cedió al principio, Rumble, de una manera u otra lo logro y ahí estaba él, frente a su amiga con su mejor sonrisa y dándole ánimos.

—Mira Tristana, ya es tu turno —dijo Rumble con fe en su amiga.

—Pero y si no lo hago bien, ¿qué pasa si…?

—Oye, oye, tranquila Tristana, se que lo lograras, porque te has dedicado a esto, vamos, yo se que puedes, confió en ti —Rumble le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza y Tristana asintió.

—Yo soy la mejor —dijo con ánimo levantándose.

—¿Qué?, no te escuche, habla más alto —dijo Rumble elevando su tono de voz.

—Que soy la mejor —dijo Tristana elevando su tono de voz.

—¡AUN NO TE ESCUCHO, GRITALO! —grito con ánimo Rumble provocando una sonrisa en la yordle, llenándola de ánimo y confianza.

—¡SOY LA MEJOR! —grito llena de determinación y se fue corriendo a realizar la prueba.

Las horas pasaban y el día había cambiado radicalmente, del día alegre y soleado que había cuando arribaron ambos yordles, todo cambio y se soltó una inmensa lluvia, cuando Tristana termino, salió de las instalaciones con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual se cambio cuando vio a su amigo Rumble debajo de la lluvia sin protección alguna.

Tristana salió corriendo en dirección hacia su amigo, quien estaba temblando del frio por encontrarse en la lluvía.

—¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?, no necesitabas esperarme todo el rato o al menos hubieras buscado un refugio de la lluvia! —dijo Tristana algo enfadada mientras la lluvia la empezaba a mojar.

—Pero si me iba, ¿Quién iba a darte las felicitaciones por pasar? Jeje —dijo temblando un poco Rumble debido al frio.

Tristana entonces se calmo, pensó que había exagerado con el enfado y sonrió debido a que recordó que antes de venir, Rumble le había prometido quedarse para recibirla.

—Entonces, ¿te doy un abrazo por pasar? —dijo Rumble empapado y Tristana abrazo con fuerza y una sonrisa al mecánico.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo y apoyarme.

—Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo Tris, siempre lo tendrás —dijo Rumble con una sonrisa y tiritando un poco por el frio.

Tristana había sido aceptada en la academia militar y como era de esperarse, avanzo en extremo rápido gracias a su entrenamiento, y también debido a las mejoras que Rumble constantemente le hacía cada vez a su arma, para hacerla más versátil, llegando a lo que se podría decir como la perfección, y bautizado como "Boomer", debido a su gran potencia, como tamaño, algunos dirían que era un arma muy grande para ella, pero ella no lo creía así, la veía perfecta, con mucha potencia y capacidad de fuego, además de que era muy cómoda de usar y disparar.

Pero debido a que ascendió de manera rápida, ya no podía estar mucho tiempo relajada, cada día entrenaba intensivamente, mejoraba y no podía darse mucho lujo de un descanso, cosa que hizo que se distanciara un poco de Rumble, y aun a pesar de todo, él buscaba la manera de alegrarle su día.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, Tristana se alejaba más y más de él y eso se noto aun más cuando empezó a salir con Teemo, un yordle de pelaje café perteneciente a los Scouts de la maternidad, él era el mejor de su escuadrón y se había interesado por la ya conocida en aquel entonces, artillera yordle.

Rumble en un principio no se lo creyó, sin embargo, él apoyo a su amiga, a fin de cuentas, no era exactamente algo de ella para decirle sus propias decisiones, sin embargo, llego aquel desastroso día.

Un día cualquiera, Tristana finalmente había entrado a su periodo vacacional y Rumble había preparado un montón de bocetos y experimentos para mostrarlos en el ministerio de ciencia de la ciudad de Bandle, a fin de cuentas, su maestro Heimerdinger, al ser una de las mentes privilegiadas más importantes de Bandle, fácilmente pudo conseguirle una cita para entrar al ministerio de ciencia y formar parte de algo más grande, pero todos sabemos que al destino le gusta jugar bromas pesadas.

Y al cerebro también le gusta hacer eso, haciéndole recordar en la mente de la artillera dormida, los cristales de grabación que había visto acerca de lo que le había pasado a su amigo aquel día, tratando de encontrar respuesta a su partida en aquel entonces.

Todo iba relativamente bien, Rumble lograba impresionar a los decanos y ministros de la institución con sus creaciones y bocetos de inventos, pero todo se vino cuesta abajo cuando se menciono que muchos de los proyectos resultarían útiles para la comunicación entre Piltover y Bandle, cosa que no le agrado precisamente a Rumble.

—¡Que no ven que estamos vendiendo nuestra tecnología a gente que no la merece por una simple… una simple palmada en la cabeza como si fuésemos animales! —grito Rumble con enojo, a los yordles más importantes de la institución.

—Tranquilícese, esto que usted está haciendo es…

—¡Al demonio con todo esto, no permitiré que mis invenciones sean vendidas por meras cosas mundanas, podríamos hacer grandes cosas, pero se limitan por los de Piltover! —grito con enfado Rumble.

—Es suficiente, seguridad llévenselo. —dijo con severidad un ministro.

—¡Hagan lo que quieran infelices, que nada de esto será suyo! —Acto seguido tomo sus inventos y los arrojo al piso, al igual que desgarraba y hacia pedazos sus planos,

Rumble hubiera seguido rompiendo sus cosas, si no fuera porque dos ofícieles lo derivaron y golpearon para inmovilizarlo y sacarlo.

—¡SON UNOS VENDIDOS INFELICES! —grito con fuerza Rumble mientras era sacado del ministerio de ciencia, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta, Rumble logro ver a unos humanos de Piltover, los identifico fácilmente por sus ropas y no dudo en insultarlos al igual que decir una que otra falacia hacia quien fue su maestro anteriormente, obviamente ganándose varios golpes por parte de aquellos estudiantes y finalmente, siendo sacado de aquella institución por el personal de seguridad, siendo lanzado al piso lodoso.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, el mecánico yordle estaba sangrando, con las ropas desgarradas, e incluso término con un brazo roto, sin embargo, ¿que importaba ahora?, todo su esfuerzo y varias noches en vela, era miseria en aquellos momentos, como pudo, se levanto del suelo con dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—Maldición —dijo en un tono bajo con la mirada agachada y un tono de derrota total, pero ¿qué es un pastel de desgracias sin la cereza que lo adorne?— Ella ni siquiera está aquí. —suspiro con pesar el yordle mecánico.

Aquel día, Tristana supuestamente iba a estar afuera de la institución para recibir a Rumble como él lo había hecho con ella tiempo atrás, más precisamente cuando se alisto a la milicia de Bandle, sin embargo, eso era todo, un supuestamente, al igual que supuestamente iba a acompañar a su amigo al ministro de ciencia, y como tambien, supuestamente apoyarlo.

Aquel día aunque Tristana estuviera ya en su periodo vacacional, ella no se levanto temprano y había olvidado por completo su compromiso con su amigo, por lo cual, incluso levantada, no marco ninguna diferencia, es más, salió de Bandle unos días con su novio Teemo en aquel entonces, cosa que su mente le hizo pagar haciendo ver a un Rumble con las ropas desgarradas y golpeado.

Solo sabía que cuando había regresado a Bandle, no encontró rastro del artillero buscara por donde buscara y cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, la gente ponía cara de asco, cosa que la llevo a buscar respuestas por ella misma y terminar viendo aquellos cristales con las grabaciones de lo que paso aquel día que se ausento maldiciéndose por olvidar su compromiso, incluso aun más cuando vio a su compañero y amigo todo golpeado, además de sangrado.

No se lo perdonaba ni un día y prácticamente, cada noche se recordaba lo muy mala amiga que había sido.

En muchas de las expediciones que hizo, hubo innumerables ocasiones que se desvió un poco de su objetivo principal y trataba de encontrar a su amigo, obviamente sin éxito alguno.

Sin embargo, ella siguió viviendo, pero algo había llamado su atención, al saber de la liga de leyendas, ella fue a presentarse como ya lo habían hecho Heimerdinger y Teemo, y al final, también fue a presentarse y desde luego, volvió a demostrar de lo que era capaz, sin embargo, ella tenía un permiso especial para que cuando la necesitaran en Bandle, ella pudiera retirarse un tiempo de la mítica, liga de leyendas,

Hasta que un día, regresando de una misión con su escuadrón, lograron ver un tumulto en el centro de la cuidad donde mucha gente abucheaba a alguien.

—Tal parece que alguien hizo una mala presentación —dijo sin poner mucha importancia Rixash.

—Va que importa —dijo Miloy— Si podemos abucheara a alguien y lanzar algo, será mejor para nosotros.

El escuadrón para llegar a la base, tenían que pasar a fuerzas por el centro, y ahí fue que ella lo vio a él después de mucho tiempo…

Su apariencia era un poco más ruda y descuidada a comparación de cómo era antes, portaba un par de gafas al igual que un traje de mecánico viejo, su voz era un poco más grave, pero lo que logro sorprenderlos, era el robot sobre el que estaba montado el chico.

—JAJAJAJAJA, ese chico viene montado en basura, jajajajajaja —se empezó a reír Hiquer.

—Pena debería darle presentarse así —dijo Mrina empezando a reírse en voz baja.

Aunque no lo dijera, Tristana tenía unas inmensas ganas de disparar su Boomer contras sus compañeros en ese instante, por burlarse de él, es cierto que no se veía con la gloria de antes, pero pudo distinguir en sus ojos una llama de determinación pura.

—¡YO MOSTRARE DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ LA TECNOLOGÍA DE BANDLE, Y NO ME REBAJARE A LOS VENDIDOS DE AQUÍ, IRE A LA LIGA DE LEYENDAS Y DEMOSTRARE TODO EL POTENCIAL! —dijo con seriedad y enojo el yordle mientras movía un par de palancas y se retiraba de aquel lugar.

A Tristana le hubiera encantado dirigirle alguna palabra, pero no sabía cómo o siquiera la escucharía, sin embargo, Rumble se retiro tan rápido que no pudo decir nada aunque si se dijo algo para si misma.

—Nos vemos en la liga viejo amigo.

Y como era de esperarse, él fue presentado en la liga de leyendas bajo el sobre nombre de "La Amenaza Mecánica", sin embargo, cualquier intento de hablarle al principio se veía como una pérdida de tiempo, dado que en los ratos que estaba libre, el mecánico no dejaba el laboratorio y cuando estaban en el mismo equipo en alguna partida, este solo se limitaba a hacer su papel en el equipo y poco más.

Obviamente al pasar el tiempo, Tristana busco la manera de acercarse a él y un día, tras intentarlo mucho lo logro, aunque no fueron palabras amistosas exactamente del mecánico hacia ella.

Pero siguió intentando y jamás se rindió, hasta que logro finalmente tener una conversación decente con él y logro enterarse de muchas cosas acerca de lo que le había pasado.

Y con el pasar del tiempo, su relación mejoro y se volvieron a ver como grandes amigos, sin embargo, hace poco más de un año, cada vez que Tristana buscaba a Rumble, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte y Ziggs parecía no saber donde estaba nunca.

Fue en su ausencia que realmente notaba lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y fue ese mismo año que la hizo despertar y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, a pesar de que todos en el pueblo dijeran que Teemo era el mejor partido, la verdad es que con el único que siempre había podido confiar y con el único que había estado en momentos buenos y malos para ella, era únicamente Rumble.

.

.

¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!

—¡AAAAAHHH! —gritaron tres yordles levantándose con rapidez.

—Despierten, ya hemos llegado bola de flojos.

—Bonita forma de despertarlos Mrina —dijo con notable sarcasmo Rixash.

—Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que llegamos —dijo Miloy con flojera.

—Habrá que empezar a poner cosas —dijo Hiquer con aburrimiento.

—Bueno, es tiempo de hacer nuestro trabajo. —dijo Tristana ya más despierta.

—Bueno muchachos, a montar el campamento y armas —dijo Mrina con autoridad.

— "Cometí muchos errores en el pasado, no estuve cuando más me necesitaste y por si fuera poco, jamás note tus sentimientos y me fui con alguien más, pero juro que todo será diferente en cuanto llegue Rumble, te diré mis verdaderos sentimientos y estaremos juntos finalmente" —pensó Tristana agarrando su arma —Acabemos con esto pronto, ya que no planeo faltar al festival de mañana. —dijo con un tono serio Tristana, incluso más de lo usual.

* * *

 **Bien, se que ha pasado un tiempo y puedo decir que la verdad, he estado muy ocupado con las cosas de la escuela, ya saben, exámenes, tareas, proyectos, exámenes sorpresa, etc., y la verdad, es que les debo una disculpa bien grande, no sabe cuánto lamento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo sin historia, pero bueno, finalmente la tienen y espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Aunque lo más seguro es que muchos me quieran linchar en este instante.**

 **Pero bueno, no solamente no escribía porque estuviera en exámenes, también porque quería disfrutar y darme algo de tiempo, darme una escapada a los videojuegos, además, no es como que no haya estado escribiendo, busque la manera de mejorar mis historias y obviamente fue intento tras intento y tras muchos intentos, pero creo que logre algo.**

 **Y bueno, adelante un poco lo que ya vieron que se llamara "Más allá de las estrellas", es una historia que le he dado muchas vueltas y bueno, solo espero que la disfruten en cuanto decida publicarla.**

 **Aun así, lamento tanta tardanza en publicarlo pero como dice el bien conocido refrán, mejor tarde que ciento volando…, no esperen era más vale pájaro en mano que nunca…, aguarden es que era algo como el llegar tarde, pero entonces…. Pero no tendría sentido ya que…, mejor dejémosle como, qué bueno que regrese ya.**

 **Y como de costumbre, es tiempo de contestar reviews y mandar saludos.**

 **Mademoiselle le chat: Hola Chat, es un gusto verte por aquí y por lo del capítulo, supongo que no va a ayudar con los sentimientos encontrados del último capítulo, pero aun así, espero que te haya gustado y que te hayas entretenido un rato, nos vemos en la siguiente. =(^.^)=/**

 **SirOraOra: Hola que tal, se que te gusto mucho el capitulo anterior, pero espero no me quieras linchar por este, y P.D: muy bueno el fic de "Historia de un Eclipse", tienes muy buenas ideas y has mejorado mucho, éxito para tus siguientes historias, y no me agradezcas nada, es genial que hayas decidido entrar al mundo de fanfic como escritor, espero ver más de ti en el futuro, nos vemos pronto amigo. ;3**

 **Exeki3l: Hola que tal, ¿Cómo estás?, lamento si desaparecí y te hice esperar, pero bueno, finalmente esta aquí y espero lo hayas disfrutado, además es largo, así que espero te haya gustado, a propósito, te debía un saludo desde el frio México para Argentina; P.D: Tardare en subir más allá de las estrellas, pero cuando lo haga, espero estés ahí, cuídate mucho. :D**

 **Maestro cervecero legendario: Perdona si te hice esperar, pero espero que de cómo la ultima vez, disfrutes el capitulo y sientas que la espera haya valido la pena, a propósito, Gragas quiere retarte, algo sobre que solo hay un maestro de la cerveza, ya sabes cómo es él, nos vemos, cuídate y hasta pronto.**

 **Poppy-Chan82: gracias por pensar que la historia está quedando increíble, pero la realidad, es que son ustedes, los lectores, los que dejan su review, los que le dan a favoritos o a seguir (follow), es decir, todos los que me apoyan, son los que dan vida a esta historia, ya que sin su apoyo, lo más seguro es que hubiera dejado esta historia como un simple One-shot, así que soy yo quien les agradece por seguir conmigo y apoyarme en cada capítulo, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos y cuídate, hasta la proxima. :3**

 **Gostrian: Hola que tal, espere te encuentres bien, si tú te pegaste una viciada al anime, imagínate yo a los videojuegos jejeje XD (aunque más vicio me puse a los libros de la escuela para salir bien y no deber nada, además de salir con buen promedio para la universidad) ._.U, y no hay de que, a todos les doy su bienvenida, porque me gusta que se sientan cómodos, como si fuera su casa, por lo de los consejos, espero te llegue la inspiración para hacer un nuevo capítulo, y por lo del capítulo anterior de mi historia, espero que tu kokoro haya soportado este capítulo.**

 **ShouriantheBerserker uso palabras verdaderas.**

 ***El ataque es súper efectivo***

 **Juro que cuando leí tu review, me dio un golpe en el corazón, porque era verdad, ya había tardado mucho y parecía que jamás volvería, pero he regresado y finalmente, vuelvo una vez más para traerles algo escrito con cariño y dedicación, espero lo hayas disfrutado. TwT**

 **Quiero darles las bienvenida a Bakudan Haku, a Mademoiselle le Chat, al Maestro cervecero legendario, a ShouriantheBerserker y a Shourianthekaizo, los recibo con los brazos abiertos, gracias de verdad por darle a favoritos o a Follow, solo espero ya no tardar tanto como antes, de verdad lo siento, pero es tiempo de despegar en nuestra nave, así que, es tiempo de viajar.**

 **Sé que no puedo prometerles que subiré capítulos tan seguido como esperaba, más que nada porque estoy en mi último año de prepa y bueno, debo prepararme, pero si puedo prometer que cuando lo haga, valdrá la pena la espera.**

 **Y antes de que se me olvide, ya se están acercando las fechas festivas, a todos les deseo una feliz navidad, noche buena y un feliz año nuevo, nos vemos pronto y les deseo lo mejor para el año 2018, cuídense mucho, este es Rumble-Sama despegando y nos veremos pronto.**

" **Yo no sé lo que es tener miedo"**

 **Nos vemos pronto, disfruten de las festividades, pero sobre todo, disfruten de la compañía con su familia y seres queridos.**

 **Hasta otra, amigos.**


	7. Festival yordle atrasado

**En un complejo de edifico altos con diversos nombres y números, al igual que un letrero donde se podía leer en letras grandes "Estudios Rumble", se podía escuchar un enorme estruendo a la par que muchas voces gritando…**

— **¡CAÑONES! —se escucho con gran voz un pirata con un brazo metálico mientras unos grumetes detrás de él atacaban con múltiples cañones destrozando los edificios cercanos haciendo volar paredes y polvo por doquier.**

— **Enfrenta el viento —dijo un espadachín blandiendo su arma contra el suelo creando una especie de muro hecho de una ráfaga de viento fuerte evitando que las balas le afectaran a él.**

 **Aquel estudio era la viva imagen del caos total.**

— **Parece que hoy habrá un eclipse —dijo una chica de pelo blanco mientras tomaba una posición de pelea con su espada curva.**

— **Y la luz prevalecerá —dijo la mujer de brillante armadura dorada mientras ponía su escudo frente a ella y su espada a un lado preparada a atacar.**

 **Ambas se miraban con desdén y un instinto asesino, sin hacer un movimiento, la tensión se sentía, y de pronto solo pudieron escuchar como algo caía de los cielos, pero en cuento voltearon su mirada, ya era demasiado tarde ya que segundos después, un hombre de armadura espartana de hierro y cuero, se estrello contra el suelo con fuerza creando un gran cráter y apartando a todos los de su alrededor.**

— **El único verdadero arte aquí es la guerra —dice con severidad en su voz aquel hombre caído de los cielos, mientras sus ojos brillaban en un tono carmesí intenso.**

 **Todo estaba en un caos total, desde explosiones, cortes, sombras, poderes oscuros, todo cuanto pudiese crear caos.**

— **Mmmmhh, tengo antojo de pastel lunar de chocolate —dijo una pequeña chica de pelo multicolor mientras flotaba en el aire lo suficiente mente lejos del caos para verlo y no pelear, mientras con una mano creó un portal pequeño multicolor sacando unos pequeños pastelitos de chocolate— ¡SIIIII!**

 **Todo era un caos en aquel estudio, campeones peleando en todas partes, aquello era una lucha campal donde solo uno sobreviviría, aunque entre todo el caos, un chico con una pijama de color azul, con taza en mano y pantuflas, salió y dando un bostezo largo, después dijo…**

— **Buenos días chicos —con solo decir eso, todos se detuvieron en ese mismo instante dejando las peleas y el caos para salir corriendo al chico.**

— **¡¿Ya vas a actualizar?! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a gritar miles de cosas y se escuchaba que todos querían su historia propia y uno que otro insulto gratuito por cierta acción.**

— **Yo quiero demostrar al mundo lo hermoso de la belleza en la muerte —dice con una voz tranquila cierto virtuoso con mascara blanca.**

— **¡Más te vale alejar a ese chico rubio de mi hermana! —dice con cierto enojo y amenaza en su voz el poder de Demacia.**

— **¡Basta!— Grito con cierto enojo el chico exasperado— Miren, sé que me he atrasado mucho en mis historias por múltiples cuestiones, pero ya acabe muchas y ya tengo tiempo libre así que si me disculpan —dice empezando a moverse entre los campeones de la liga de leyendas— Tengo que hacer algo, después me pueden venir con sus quejas— dice el chico tomando un sorbo de café— Curioso, sabe a purpura.**

* * *

 **Festival Yordle atrasado…. Y sentimientos explosivos.**

El viento soplaba con delicadeza, logrando con ello menear con gracia las hojas de los arboles causando un sonido tranquilizante a lo cual, sumado con el trinar de las aves, quienes despertaban junto a los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaban el llegar de un nuevo día en las tierras de Valoran.

En la tranquilidad que solo podía proporcionar las mañanas de la ciudad-estado de Bandle, esta permanecía en un silencio agradable, acogedor y dulce, dejando hablar a la naturaleza sin esfuerzo alguno, era un momento perfecto que solo poca gente se detenía a disfrutarla, escucharla y contemplarla con detenimiento, sin embargo, era un deleite para quienes dormían en la suma calidez y comodidad de sus camas, ya que estos sonidos eran una como una dulce sonada que los llenaba de una paz.

En la misma ciudad-estado de Bandle, cerca del centro de esta misma, se encontraba una modesta casa hecha de madera y piedra donde habitaban una dulce pareja de yordles, ambos descansando entre los brazos de quien poseía su corazón, de quien aceptaba sus defectos, de su único y verdadero amor, aquella mañana tanto Poppy como Rumble se encontraban con una sonrisa levemente marcada en sus labios, al igual que una sensación agradable mientras aun, se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños descansando como jamás lo habían hecho en su vida.

Sin embargo, algunos minutos después del amanecer, la guardiana del martillo comenzó a despertar lentamente, sus parpados empezaban a separarse poco a poco dejando expuestos sus ojos ante los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas, pero aquello no la molestaba, le ayudaba a despertase y a lograr distinguir su entorno, aunque en un principio todo se veía levemente borroso, tras parpadear un par de veces, sus ojos se aclararon volviendo las imágenes frente a ellas más nítidas, y como agradecía haber despertado en aquel momento, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente no se hubiera topado con la mejor vista que esta vida podría ofrecerle a sus ojos Lila…

Frente a ella se encontraba su amado mecánico dormido con un semblante que demostraba tranquilidad absoluta, y al mismo tiempo, expresaba la más pura felicidad que sus facciones le permitían en su estado durmiente actual, Poppy solamente sonreía mientras se deleitaba con aquel "paisaje" frente a ella, por lo cual, sin poderse contener más, desplazo lentamente su mano derecha hacia la cara apacible de su novio, y con un movimiento suave, empezó a acariciar su mejilla y pelaje con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo.

—"Es simplemente adorable mientras duerme" —pensó la yordle guardiana del martillo mientras dejaba escapar una leve risa, tras algunos minutos de hacer eso, finalmente agarro la mejilla de la amenaza mecánica, y se acerco a besar sus labios con todo el amor que le podría transmitir, cosa que solamente logro hacer que el yordle que se encontraba dormido apenas unos instantes atrás, comenzara a despertar al ritmo de aquel beso cariñoso, el cual siguió gustosamente con todo su amor que podría entregarle solo a ella.

Un beso matutino que comenzaba su primera mañana juntos…

Tras estar algunos momentos en la misma posición sin apartar sus labios, dejándose llevar por sus corazones y sus sentimientos, finalmente se separaron con los ojos cerrados, pero con suma felicidad en sus pechos.

—Vaya forma de despertar, sin duda alguna esta será mi favorita de ahora en adelante —hablo Rumble para acto seguido mostrar una sonrisa a la par que empezaba a abrir sus parpados, revelando aquellos orbes amarillos con un toque anaranjado, los cuales fácilmente se podrían confundir con un fuego que brillaba con gran intensidad, y que ante la guardiana del martillo, resultaban totalmente hipnotizantés— ¿Lista para hoy?

Tras un breve lapso en el que Poppy se perdió en el intenso fuego de la mirada de su pareja, ella asintió levemente sin cortar el contacto de sus ojos con los de él, pero así como ella estaba perdida en los brillantes orbes de su pareja, él estaba pasando lo mismo al ver los hermosos ojos lila de su pareja, los cuales estaban llenos de inocencia, amabilidad, y juraba que a través de ellos podía ver lo más puro de ella como sus sentimientos y su corazón, cosa que amaba con todo su corazón el yordle mecánico.

—Bueno, es hora de levantarse amor —dijo Rumble con una sonrisa mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la mejilla de Poppy y con su pulgar, acariciaba suavemente esta— Hoy será un día lleno de actividades y bueno, estoy muy emocionado, no recordaba los festivales de aquí si soy sincero. —dijo con una sonrisa completamente honesta

Poppy en ese momento sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón, era verdad que Rumble había sido exiliado y por tal motivo, ya no recordaba muchas cosas de su ciudad natal, aunque lo mismo casi iba para ella, es cierto que no había sido exiliada, pero su historia, a partir de donde ella puede recordar, fue lejos de su ciudad natal, por eso no se le hacía pesado volver a Bandle, porque afuera de ella, tuvo un buen maestro, sus padres estuvieron el tiempo que la vida les dio, pero fue suficiente para verla crecer con un gran corazón, siempre había tenido a alguien de su lado, siempre hubo alguien apoyándola, siempre había sido acompañada de buenas personas, sin embargo, siempre fue fuera de Bandle, por lo que no tenía un fuerte lazo o recuerdos que la hicieran volver a aquel lugar que apenas había conocido hace cuatro años realmente bien, pero Rumble era otro caso muy diferente, él tuvo que salir por la fuerza del lugar donde creció, el tuvo que pelear por si solo todo momento, el solo tuvo que caminar su camino siendo odiado por mucha gente tanto humanos como yordles, no tenía casi ningún apoyo, prácticamente la vida pareciera que solo le quería hacer la vida injusta, quería hacerlo sufrir, quería…

Sus pensamientos se habían visto interrumpidos cuando sintió unos labios presionar contra su frente.

—Oye, se lo que estas pensando y debes estar tranquila, se que aun existen cosas que no te gustan de mi pasado, que pienses que sufrí una injusticia y que ninguna persona, yordle o ser debería sufrir lo mismo que yo —en ese momento Poppy apretó la mano de Rumble que se encontraba en su mejilla para darse a sí misma fuerzas— Sin embargo, eso es el pasado y ya no me importa, ahora te tengo a ti, pude regresar a Bandle y puedo forjar un futuro más brillante, como me dijiste una vez, "después de un paso viene otro más", así que con paso a paso, todo marchara por un buen camino.

Con aquellas palabras, Poppy empezó a llorar un poco, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas que llevaban el cariño y apoyo que siempre le brindaría a su amado, Rumble al ver las lagrimas, las limpio con cariño y cuidado con su pulgar, y le dio un beso corto en los labios para después mostrarle una sonrisa.

—Eres el mejor, la vida ya te debe mucho —dijo Poppy con una sonrisa mientras atrapaba en un abrazo a su pareja.

—No soy el mejor, solo soy un yordle con su pareja —dijo él mecánico abrazando a su pareja con amor y una sonrisa adornando su cara— Es tiempo de prepararnos. —sin embargo, en cuento intento moverse su novia se lo impidió.

—Podemos al menos quedarnos… un rato… más —dijo la guardiana del martillo con leves pausa en su voz mientras aun abrazaba a la amenaza mecánica y mostraba un rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza de su petición.

Rumble en ese momento la volvió a abrazar y con un beso en la frente contesto.

—De acuerdo…

No necesito más para hacer feliz a su novia y abrazados juntos, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro sin decir nada más, en aquel momento, las palabras sobraban y solo dejaban que el tacto de aquel abrazo se comunicara por ellos.

Los minutos pasaban como si fuera agua y desearían haberse quedado en la cama a seguir disfrutando del abrazo, de la compañía del otro, del agradable silencio que compartían, pero el cuerpo también tiene necesidades y en menos de lo que hubieran querido, se escucho el estomago de ambos gruñir.

—¿Hambre? —pregunto Rumble con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Supongo que tu igual —en ese momento ambos asintieron y soltaron una leve carcajada que no duro mucho— Pues bueno, entonces a empezar ahora si el día.

Sin más que decir, ambos se levantaron de la cama que compartieron aquella noche y se estiraron un poco, logrando con eso despertar un poco a sus cuerpos adormilados, en cuanto ambos terminaron de estirarse y sentir que su cuerpo ya no era nada pesado, ambos tomaron caminos distintos, Poppy había decidido tomar un baño desde temprano, por lo cual, sacando lo que necesitaba del cajón donde había guardado sus pertenencia la noche anterior, al igual que tomando una toalla que ella había traído, se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en la planta superior de la casa, mientras que Rumble por su parte, había decidido bajar a la parte inferior a preparar el desayuno de ambos.

En cuento llego a la parte inferior, se dirigió a la cocina que había visto en cuanto llegaron a la casa en la noche, la primera vez no le había puesto tanta atención, pero ahora que se dirigía hacia esta, se notaba que estaba bien equipada e incluso tenía suficiente espacio para poder moverse sin dificultad alguna, parecía que cada detalle había sido cuidado al más mínimo, cosa que solo logro poner una sonrisa en el mecánico ya que en definitiva, quien quiera que se haya tomado la libertad de hacer aquello, merecía su respeto y agradecimiento, no lo estaban tratando como a basura o menospreciándolo como siempre había sido, aquella casa, para él, representaba el nuevo comienzo, uno que no desaprovecharía, pero en su curiosidad, empezó a inspeccionar la casa y noto que tenía algunos utensilios de comida, pero faltaba algo importante…

—Creo que iré al pueblo a por algunos ingredientes y quizás vendan algo de jugo, con esto del festival no estoy tan seguro que haya tantas cosas disponible hoy, pero habrá que intentar —Rumble en ese momento subió de nuevo a su alcoba y poniéndose un pantalón café, unas botas gruesas grises y una camiseta sin mangas de tono oscuro, salió de la casa con una bolsa de oro para comprar lo que necesitara.

La brisa matutina resultaba muy refrescante aquella mañana en que había salido, sabía que por ser verano, las cosas después podrían ponerse algo calurosas, por lo cual, y tal como esperaba, había algunos aldeanos desde temprano moviendo vigas de maderas, hasta algunas cosas de metal que no lograba identificar del todo, la mañana le parecía tan interesante y parecía muy activa, incluso a esas horas, se encontraban niños jugando y riendo, simplemente disfrutando del momento, cosa que le hizo poner una leve sonrisa, mientras se encontraba caminando, buscaba algo que pudiera servir para hacer el desayuno, sin embargo, muchos puestos parecían cerrados hasta que…

—¿Teniendo dificultades para encontrar algo que comer? —se escucho una voz a las espaldas del mecánico, la cual pudo distinguir al instante.

—¿Y tú no encuentras algo que explotar? —pregunto con un notable tono sarcástico, obteniendo en respuesta una risa casi rosando lo maniaco— Supongo le atine, ¿o no Ziggs?

En aquel momento, la amenaza mecánica volteo su mirada hacia atrás, topando su vista con el experto en hexplosivos, quien portaba un pantalón largo de tela gris junto a una camisa de mangas largas de color negro, al igual que unas botas de la misma tonalidad, era un conjunto de ropa algo sencillo pero también cómodo, mientras que sobre su brazo derecho, colgaban un par de bolsas de tela medio abultadas, era un tanto curioso verlo sin su armadura que usualmente llevaba, ambos tenían tiempo conociéndose, pero aun así, resultaba extraño para ambos verse con ropa distinta a la que usaban en combate y con continuidad en el día.

—Y yo que creía que solo tenías ropas viejas y aceitosas —dijo Ziggs riendo, mientras mostraba esa gran sonrisa suya, y levemente sorprendida de ver a su colega si su ropa de mecánico habitual.

—Y yo pensaba que ya se te había atorado el casco y las gafas en tu cara. —y es en qué efecto, aun a pesar de conocerse bastante tiempo atrás, esta era una de aquellas escasas veces, donde además de verlo sin su armadura, pudo ver los ojos cafés del yordle frente a él.

—Pues ya ves que te equivocaste colega —dijo Ziggs acercándose para después agarrarle el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, atrapándolo en una clase de llave, solo para molestarlo— ¿Y qué cuentas enano? —dijo mientras reía un poco.

Por su parte Rumble mostraba facciones molestas, pero no eran reales, sabía que era solo un juego y rio un poco tratando de liberarse del agarre de su compañero que para su desgracia, le ganaba en estatura aunque fuera poco.

Tras un rato de estar fastidiando a Rumble, finalmente lo soltó mientras ambos reían un poco.

—Eres tan despreciable a veces —dijo la amenaza mecánica con tono burlesco, mientras volvía a acomodar su pelaje de la cabeza en punta.

—Y tú eres un objetivo fácil de molestar. —dijo con una sonrisa Ziggs mientras se reía otro poco.

—Y… ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?, es que se me hace curioso verte aquí —pregunto Rumble viendo a su compañero.

—Soy el encargado de la pirotecnia del festival, no debería sorprenderte —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras movía su mano derecha de manera ansiosa, con constantes espasmos repentinos, mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Bueno, ese es un punto para ti y… —en ese momento el mecánico guardo silencio y recordó algo sumamente importante que se le había pasado con la presencia — ¡Oh no! —grito llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza— Se me paso que debía comprar cosas para… —sin dejarlo terminar, Ziggs le arrojo una de las bolsas que colgaba de su brazo derecho, la cual intercepto en el aire con sus manos el yordle mecánico— ¿Y esto? —pregunto un tanto confundido abriendo la bolsa viendo que eran algunas frutas, especias y comida.

—Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte, ahora si me disculpas —empezó a caminar pasando del lado de Rumble— Debo ir a preparar mis cosas para el espectáculo nocturno. —dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse poco a poco en dirección hacia donde pareciera que se iba a realizar el festival mientras revisaba la bolsa que traía.

—Espera —grito Rumble llamando la atención de Ziggs, el cual volteo a verlo— ¿Te parecería si nos vemos en mi nueva casa para comer antes del festival?, podríamos divertirnos un rato antes del festival tú, Poppy y-…

—No gracias —fue interrumpido por una contestación tan seca, que incluso Rumble tuvo que mirar a Ziggs ya que el tono fue tan serio, que juraría que vino de alguien más— T-tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no sé si mi horario me lo permitiría, p-pero gracias de todas maneras, adiós y que te vaya de bomba enanito. —todo lo dijo de manera rápida, notándose que su voz estaba acompañada de nervios, que al momento de terminar su oración, salió corriendo en dirección a donde se estaba preparando el festival.

Rumble siguió parado en el mismo lugar mientras veía a su compañero salir disparado cual bala de cañón siendo impulsada por pólvora, sabía que algo raro debía estar pasando con él, no era la clase de yordle que se comportara serio sin una buena razón de fondo y mucho menos nervioso, es cierto que tenía una manera de actuar algo hiperactiva y ese constante movimiento de manos que generalmente atribuía a a su constante necesidad de hacer volar algo eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero esta vez, parecía algo raro, su cabeza se formulaba muchas pregunta en aquel momento, sin embargo, una era la que más resonaba con fuerza, _**"¿Cuál era el motivo?"**_

Sin embargo lo pensaría hasta después, ya se había distraído más tiempo del que esperaba, y sentía que apenas le alcanzaría a llegar, por lo cual sin pensar nada más, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa con la bolsa colgando de su brazo izquierdo, no le tomo mucho tiempo hasta finalmente poder visualizar su casa por lo que poniendo una sonrisa llena de felicidad, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió, justamente había llegado en el mejor momento.

Para cuando abrió la puerta principal, la primera imagen que sus ojos apreciaron fue la de Poppy bajando las escaleras, portaba una falda blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa azul clara que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos pero lo más llamativo quizás era el verla sin sus características coletas de siempre, aquella mañana tenía el pelo completamente suelto, dejándolo caer hasta la cintura.

—Y bueno…. ¿qué piensas? —pregunto levemente avergonzada mientras juntaba sus manos y movía sus dedos en círculos de manera nerviosa.

Rumble se quedo paralizado en el mismo lugar mirando la figura de su novia totalmente hipnotizado, tras unos breves segundos y con un leve sonrojo creciente finalmente se acerco a la guardiana del martillo y la abrazo con cariño.

—Te ves hermosa —susurro con amor mientras la abrazaba.

Poppy contesto el abrazo sin dudarlo un solo segundo mientras solo dejaba que la felicidad se apoderara de ella.

—Ven vamos a desayunar, te preparare algo —dijo la amenaza mecánica con una notable sonrisa separándose levemente de su novia la cual asintió, en cuanto hizo aquello, se separo y tomo camino hacia la cocina.

—A propósito Rumble —Poppy hablo llamando la atención de su pareja la cual volteo y en cuento lo hizo, la yordle de ojos lila lo agarro por el cuello de sus ropas y lo atrajo a ella, dándole un beso en el acto— Te amo…

.

.

.

.

—Este día no podría haber empezado peor —se dijo a sí mismo el experto en hexplosivos mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano izquierda y caminaba hacia su puesto en aquel lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festival.

Después de la contestación tan rápida y en parte seca que le había dado a su colega, había salido corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, no era la primera vez que le había contestado a su viejo amigo de manera quizás menos burlesca, pero esta vez, era la primera que le contestaba tan seriamente y sobre todo, con cierto enojo cargado en esta…

Aquel yordle de carácter tan hiperactivo y positivo, era el más claro ejemplo de alguien despreocupado de la vida, solo hacía falta un poco de pólvora, una mecha, un poco de fuego o alguna chispa, y con eso lograba distraerse de cualquier problema, las explosiones eran para él música relajante, y era algo que realmente disfrutaba, pocas cosas lograban captar su atención como lo hacia la belleza de un buen explosivo, sin embargo, últimamente había estado muy distraído, cosas que antes eran sencillas como el armado de sus bombas, se había dificultado enormemente, en una sola tarde podía armas alrededor de 60 explosivos sin problema, pero ahora, apenas si lograba armas 10 en el mismo tiempo, y todo se debía a una cosa, un problema que él había estado queriendo ocultar, algo que lo carcomía por dentro y ocupada su mente todo el día hasta a veces dejarlo sin dormir, y eso era…

—¡HEY CUIDADO! —escucho de repente Ziggs volviendo a la realidad, solo para ser golpeado en el estomago por un martillo de madera que había salido volando de manos de un trabajador.

Aquel golpe a pesar de impactarle, casi no lo sintió y no porque su cuerpo fuera inmune al dolor, esto se sentía como una minúscula molestia a comparación del dolor que llevaba consigo hace poco más de un año, oculto en su interior y sin capacidad de mostrarse al exterior…

Porque aquello que ocultaba, era algo que nadie aceptaría…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto con amabilidad una voz proveniente de un yordle de edad mayor, cuyo pelaje era de tonalidad grisácea con alguna que otra cana, mientras su cara mostraba preocupación por el acontecimiento.

—Sí, no es nada, tranquilo —dijo Ziggs mientras se levantaba quejándose un poco— Solo fue el impacto, así que despreocúpate, ahora debo ir a apresurarme —dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras se dirigía al centro del festival donde se encontraba un gran escenario de madera, y justo detrás de este, algunas maquinas que tenían hoyos en distintas partes— Quizás esto logre distraer mi mente un rato. —dijo mientras sacaba algunas herramientas de la bolsa que llevaba consigo el experto en hexplosivos.

Aquella maquina la había usado cientos de ocasiones, el mecanismo aunque complejo y delicado, era sumamente preciso y seguro, aquella maquina de pirotecnia no era más que un simple juguete el cual podría armar y desarmar sin problemas….

O al menos eso era lo que creía antes de empezar a fallar en pasos que el creía sumamente sencillos.

La maquina en aquel momento le estaba resultando un completo desafío, las piezas no encajaban donde él creía que iban, los engranes se estorbaban unos con otros y el circuito de energía parecía ser más una molestia que una ayuda, simplemente se estaba frustrando, con cada nuevo avance solo aparecía más problemas, con cada herida causada por el mecanismo se sentía inútil.

—¡Este mecanismo esta todo mal! —grito frustrado mientras veía el mecanismo con cierto enojo, pero estaba mintiendo, la culpa no era el mecanismo, era aquello que se guardaba, aquello que no dejaba salir, la verdad que mantenía oculta de los demás por miedo, eso era lo que estaba verdaderamente mal y lo desconcentraba…

Las horas pasaban y ya había empezado la hora de comer de aquellos que trabajan en preparar el festival, aunque cierto yordle no fue a comer, se mantenía observando el mecanismo con frustración, sin embargo, en un momento escucho una voz cerca de su oreja, pero al voltear no encontró nada, sin embargo, aquella voz le había resultado segura, tranquilizadora e incluso familiar, aunque claro, cuando tienes años escuchando aquella voz de la persona más dulce y segura, es imposible no reconocerla al instante.

Suspiro con pesar al ver el mecanismo y reposo su cuerpo en la base del escenario de madera, Ziggs no escuchaba ni veía a nadie cerca, por lo que inspeccionando con un par de vistas rápidas antes de cerciorarse de estar completamente solo, saco unos pequeños lentes de con un vidrio rojo y el otro roto, los cuales observaba con cierta melancolía en su rostro mientras sus dedos contorneaban aquellos lentes pequeños.

Aquellos lentes que le había hecho…

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, apenas comenzaba a asomarse el sol desde las colinas del este, y en un pequeño taller por el que apenas entraba la luz del exterior, se encontraba en su interior un pequeño yordle de pelaje café, con unas gafas negras sobre su frente y durmiendo en una silla en una posición algo incomoda, pero se le notaba una cara de satisfacción mientras en una de sus manos sostenía unas gafas de soldar hechas por él, mientras que detrás de donde se encontraba él, debajo de una gran sabana se hallaba algo oculto.

—¡HEY ZIGGS! —se escucho un grito viniendo de afuera lo que provoco que el yordle dormido despertara aunque cuando intento levantarse, le costó horrores por la incómoda posición en que había dormido toda la noche.

—Deja de golpear la puerta como si de una tabla para tallar se tratara —dijo con voz medio adormilada el pequeño Ziggs frotándose sus ojos— Bien sabes que tienes una llave.

Tras escuchar el sonido inconfundible sonido del seguro de la puerta ser quitado con la llave, la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido de la madera, dejando ver la pequeña imagen de un yordle que llevaba un traje de soldar algo grande para su taya, le colgaba un poco dándole una apariencia adorable, pero no por ello era menos hábil.

—Sabes que no me gusta entrar sin tocar, es de muy mala educación —dijo un pequeño yordle de pelaje azul con una pequeña área a partir de la boca de color beige.

—JA, el enano es educado JAJAJAJAJA —dijo riéndose con las manos abrazando su estomago por la risa.

—Sabes que no soy enano. —dijo con notable enfado el yordle con pelaje corto y guantes de cuero mientras veía con algo de enfado a su compañero.

—Lo que tú digas pequeñín, a propósito, ¡ATRAPA! —el joven yordle de pelaje café solo sonrió para acto seguido lanzarle las gafas que tenía en su posesión segundos atrás— Para que no te irrites los ojos al soldar como la última vez.

Rumble atrapo las gafas en el aire y las miro con admiración, eran unos lentes para soldar de vidrios rojos con contornos grises, los cuales se puso en la frente como su compañero, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias Ziggs —agradeció el pequeño Yordle de pelaje azul y ojos como un fuego brillante.

—No hay nada que agradecer Rumble —dijo acercándose y revolviéndole un poco el pelo— Ahora vayamos, sabes que nuestros padres odian que lleguemos tarde al taller a trabajar

—Por algo soy yo quien te despierta siempre…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?, Ziggs solamente podía recordar que era mucho, el había crecido al lado de Rumble, ambos habían sido enormes amigos desde la niñez, sus padres eran amigos y socios en un pequeño taller que se encargaba de cosas manuales de madera en su mayoría, en aquel taller se habían conocido y se habían hecho amigos, jugaban, hablaban de cualquier tema con confianza y pasaban grande momentos juntos, pero todo cambio en cuento los padres de Rumble murieron…

—¿A quién trato de engañar?, fue ella la que me lo robo todo al principio… —dijo con ira en su voz mientras apretaba levemente las gafas

* * *

Aquel pequeño taller ya no era lo que solía ser, desde la muerte del padre de Rumble, el negocio había perdido parte de lo que era, ya no era aquel lugar feliz donde se podía mandar a reparar cosas mientras se hablaba de forma amena, los padres de los jóvenes conocían a cada cliente que había pasado por aquellas puertas de madera, pero ahora aquel taller estaba la mayor parte del tiempo solitario, únicamente ocupado por el pequeño Ziggs quien se encontraba trabajando en uno que otro pedido, las tardes no serían tan pesadas para él si no fuera por un detalle, y ese era la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

Antes de que ocurriera aquella tragedia que dio fin a la vida de los padres de su compañero, Rumble había encontrado a alguien con quien convivir, una amiga nueva, en un principio todo aquello le parecía bien a Ziggs, le encantaba que la gente observara la bondad en el corazón de Rumble y fuera aceptado por quien era, aunque claro, desde ese momento, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde ese "acontecimiento", Ziggs se encontraba en el establecimiento tallando un pedazo de madera, aunque tallar sería mentir, estaba golpeando la madera con un cuchillo pequeño, perforándola profundamente haciendo que se agriete en muchos de los lados, en cada puñalada que daba, iba acompañada de ira, un sentimiento solamente dirigido a cierta chica yordle que había conocido recientemente gracias a su amigo Rumble, quien ya no trabajaba con tanta frecuencia junto a Ziggs gracias a sus "proyectos"…

Los pequeños yordles que trabajaban en aquel taller, fueron enseñados por sus padres, conocían cosas de carpintería, gracias a ellos, pero ambos habían empezado a estudiar e interesarse por cosas totalmente diferentes, mientras uno le gustaba combinar diversos componentes para crear otro totalmente diferente, haciendo diversas reacciones y logrando cosas extraordinarias, el otro se fascinaba por los mecanismo de las maquinas de metal que de vez en cuando venían a ser reparados al taller, para él, las posibilidades que podían crear, eran meramente infinitas, esa era su fascinación, le encantaba, pero últimamente se había hecho una clase de problema.

Es cierto que era la fascinación de su amigo, pero cuando de cuidado al manejar herramientas se trataba…

La puerta del taller fue abierta con brusquedad revelando la pequeña imagen del yordle de pelaje azul mientras sostenía su mano izquierda, la cual estaba enrollada con un trapo que se hacía notar por un intenso rojo.

—¡¿QUÉ TE PASO RUMBLE?! —pregunto Ziggs con total preocupación tirando la madera y el cuchillo a un lado sin cuidado alguno, mientras se acercaba velozmente a su amigo quien tenía lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

El pequeño Yordle de pelaje azul no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba asustado, adolorido y solo sollozaba mientras respiraba agitadamente, en cuanto su amigo de pelaje café se posiciono frente a él, le quito el trapo revelando la mano oculta, la cual estaba con un corte que pasaba a lo largo de la palma, el corte no era tan profundo, pero si acaparaba una gran parte, y eso solo logro poner en los nervios al más joven experto en hexplosivos.

—¡Y-YA REGRESO CON EL BOTIQUIN! —dijo Ziggs con total asustado mientras sus piernas corrían en dirección al botiquín medico del lugar.

Después de localizar lo que buscaba, tomo el pequeño objeto y corrió de regreso con su compañero, al cual lo sentó en una silla, mientras con cuidado empezaba a tratar la herida.

—Otra vez lastimándote para sorprenderla a ella… ¿no es así? —dijo con una voz suave y en tono bajo mientras su amigo de infancia solo asentía un poco y movía su cuerpo un poco por el dolor —No te muevas tanto o podría empeorar.

Tras un rato de tratar la herida, la cubrió con unas gasas de tela y agarro su mano con suavidad contorneándola, aquellas heridas se habían vuelto algo comunes y sabía que era por trabajar con metales y herramientas algo cortantes, eso era peligroso, no dudaba que era hábil con sus manos y creando cosas, Ziggs sabia de lo que era capaz su amigo, había visto todas las creaciones que él había hecho, cada una era impresionante en palabras sencillas, los mecanismos eran sumamente útiles, anquen complejos, eran funcionales en su totalidad.

—Gr-gracias —dijo el pequeño Rumble viendo su mano envuelta en aquellas gasas.

Sin embargo Ziggs no dijo nada, se mantenía inmóvil viendo a su compañero con una mirada un tanto sería.

—Pe-perdón por ocasionar esta clase de problemas… de verdad soy solamente un… un inútil —lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus brillantes ojos mientras a la par que su voz se quebraba y se mostraba su lado vulnerable, sin embargo su llanto se interrumpió por una cachetada dada por su compañero, a la par que era sus hombros eran apresados por su amigo de pelaje café.

—Escúchame bien Rumble porque lo diré una y solo una vez —dijo con severidad en su voz mientras miraba a los ojos a su mejor amigo— ¡JAMAS! Y repito, jamás vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil porque si lo haces, juro que te golpeare con más intensidad la próxima vez —dijo aquello mientras levantaba el puño— Eres un yordle sumamente creativo, preocupado por los demás, atento, amigable, fascinante, determinado, jamás dejas que te venzan los problemas o cualquier adversidad, pero sobre todo eres de gran corazón, te lastimas es verdad, pero un corte se sana, eso que te dices a ti mismo, te puede lastimar para siempre, no quiero que pienses toda la vida que eres una molestia, eres mi mejor amigo y quien más me preocupa…

—Ziggs…

—Yo se que las cosas no han marchado muy bien para ti o para mi, créeme que se me hace todavía injusto lo que te paso, pero me mata, me está matando verte así, dañarte día con día solo con tus proyectos, estar descuidándote por preocuparte por ella, este no eres tú, se que tienes un noble corazón, pero esto es un exceso —Rumble desvió la mirada al suelo pero Ziggs agarro su mentón y lo hizo verlo a los ojos — Por favor, no desvíes tu mirada, quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras más, sé que no te gusta el lugar donde estas, pero eres fuerte y yo estoy para apoyarte.

Rumble empezó a temblar y de nuevo lágrimas empezaron a brotar, trataron de controlarse pero no podía, se veía tan vulnerable como pocas veces lo había visto, pero él estaba ahí para su amigo, así que abriendo sus brazos y poniendo una sonrisa dijo.

—Venga, no me dejes esperando colega…

En ese momento, Rumble volvía a ser un niño pequeño, vulnerable e inocente, necesitado de amor y de alguien que pudiera otorgarle protección, y Ziggs aquel día se había hecho una promesa mientras Rumble lloraba a todo pulmón sobre su hombro y se disculpaba a la par que decía que cumpliría esa promesa.

" **jamás volverás a estar solo"**

* * *

Y a pesar de que había trascurrido tantos años, el experto en hexplosivos había cumplido su promesa, había estado para él, en sus momentos de grandeza y de perdida, había apoyado sus logros, pero había algo que siempre mantenía oculto de su amigo, algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría decirle ya que era algo… complicado.

Pero al menos ya no sentía tanta ira, incluso llego a pensar que todo volvería a la normalidad después de que aquella "amiga" de Rumble, se convirtiera en artillera, a la par que empezara a salir con ese tonto líder de los scouts, pero aun a pesar de que todo se veía esperanzador y brillante, nada lo preparo para el día en que había sido desterrado, todo después de la disputa con Heimerdinger y sus aprendices humanos, Ziggs conocía el motivo, pero era algo que se llevaría a la tumba por la promesa que le hizo.

—Y sin embargo, aun cuando pensé que quizás podría tener una oportunidad… tenía que llegar otra y arrebatarme cualquier posibilidad —en ese momento Ziggs abrazo aquellos anteojos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían, pero cuando abrió levemente los ojos, vio un amapola en el suelo, y cierto sentimiento de ira comenzó a florecer.

Ziggs no era un yordle que se caracterizara por odiar, desde pequeño se le había enseñado a ser positivo ante todo, a perdonar y a no guardar rencores, quizás por eso es que su actitud maniática era en extremo positiva, pero como cualquier ser vivo, tenía excepciones, y su número eran tres, la primera era Tristana, por haber sido no solamente la peor amiga del mundo, sino que también daño mucho el corazón de Rumble, el segundo era Teemo, aquel yordle era quizás el líder del escuadrón de scouts, pero era un ególatra a más no poder, además de un inepto en muchas cualidades que hacen un buen líder y sobre todo, es un idiota al que se le subió el poder.

—Y luego estas tu… —susurro agarrando la amapola roja entre sus dedos— Poppy —dijo mientras aplastaba la flor entres sus manos.

Aquel día que habían seguido a Poppy hasta la estación de invocación donde se encontraba Rumble, su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba sumamente nervioso, y ansioso, tenía la idea de que Poppy y Rumble tuvieran algo, pero como iba acompañado no dijo nada, en aquel momento que solo vio a Rumble comer, había suspirado de alivio, pero en cuento regreso por su bolsa de oro, ver a ellos dos felizmente besándose, simplemente le había roto el corazón.

No se creía lo que veía, pero era lamentablemente su triste realidad, por eso fue que con apenas capacidad para reaccionar, salió corriendo hacia su alcoba y encerrándose en ella, había agradecido que su habitación fuera a prueba de sonido y lloro a todo pulmón durante todo el día, porque a fin de cuentas, había perdido a alguien especial…

" **A su verdadero primer amor"**

Ziggs estaba devastado, pensó que quizás él podría darle una vida mejor a Rumble, que lo acompañaría, que podría quitarle años de malas cosas y experiencias, pero al final, esas simplemente eran fantasías suyas, ya que incluso en una sociedad tan avanzada como la de Bandle, una pareja de mismo sexo era aun un tabú social, algo que estaba seguro solo atraería más problemas de los que le quería causar al mecánico dueño de su corazón.

Por eso fue que preparo fuegos artificiales para la pareja, no solo para distraerse, sino que decirle un adiós a quien fue su primer y quizás único amor, fue un acto más por cortesía que por querer, pensó que al final de cuentas, su amigo finalmente estaría feliz con alguien que lo apreciara y amara…

" **Pero los sentimientos seguían ahí"**

Rumble era en verdad un chico único, y es por eso que lo había evitado lo más posible durante los días antes de vacaciones, apenas podía soportar la idea de Poppy teniendo el privilegio de ser quien tuviera en sus manos el corazón del mecánico, era una idea que lo ponía a rabiar y celar como jamás había pasado en su vida, si pudiera, el hubiera explotado a Poppy con su megabomba infernal, pero ahora solo le causaba tristeza e ira.

No podía ver a Rumble, porque sabía que si lo veía, quizás terminaría cediendo al deseo creciente de besarlo y eso solo causaría problemas entre los dos, y es por eso que estaba en una dualidad que el mismo había creado, por una parte quería cuidar a Rumble aunque solo fuera su amigo, estar seguro de que Poppy podría cuidar de él, pero también estaba la otra parte que no se conformaba solo con eso, quería tener a Rumble para él, sentirlo, quererlo, amarlo en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya tenía tiempo con esa misma pelea interna y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

" **Era lo mejor para ambos"**

Suspirando otra vez derrotado por aquellas ideas, volvió a ver el mecanismo y con un par de movidas finalmente termino de completarlo.

—Ahora parece que necesito estar triste para hacer bien mi trabajo —dijo con cierta voz deprimida mientras sus ojos picaban, al igual que brillaban por las lagrimas que se acumulaban, mientras sus orejas estaban caídas.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estar cerca de Rumble estaba claro que no era la mejor idea, pero tampoco deseaba estar lejos de él, quería lo mejor para el obviamente, pero actuando tan celosamente como lo hacía actualmente, solo terminaría causando problemas, y fue mientras pensaba que de repente se empezó a escuchar un tumulto cerca.

—¿Ahora que paso? —dijo con fastidio mientras guardaba aquella pertenencia tan importante para él.

Tras caminar unos breves momentos, llego a donde se acumulaban los trabajadores del festival murmurando un poco, mientras que en el centro, bien uniformado se encontraba un yordle de pelaje café con algunas canas y una barba voluptuosa, el cual Ziggs identifico fácilmente.

—¿Comandante Augus? —en ese momento el comandante alzo los brazos para que todos guardaran silencio, lo cual se logro en unos breves segundos.

—Gracias por su silencio, estoy seguro que todos se preguntara mi razón de estar aquí, y bueno, dejadme que me explique yo mismo —el yordle de edad avanzada se aclaro la garganta y hablo— Debido a cierto evento, el grupo de tropas Megling se han tenido que retirar a una misión de exploración, no es algo para preocuparse de nada, pero hablando con mi superior Heimerdinger, dio la autorización y pidió amablemente que el festival se retrasara hasta mañana, que es cuando regresan el escuadron.

En ese momento todos murmuraron, aunque no fueron comentarios sobre el aplazo del festival, solo eran cuestiones acerca del grupo y la misión que realizaban.

—Se que tienen duda sobre la misión, pero eso me temo es un tema a tratar solo del personal militar de Bandle, por el momento, solo les pido su comprensión para que el festival se haga mañana, todos los yordles merecemos este descanso y ellos también así que pido su apoyo.

Aun a pesar de tener dudas, todos los yordles presentes asintieron y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre informar a los demás sobre el desplazo del festival hasta mañana, no por algo los yordles son el grupo más activo socialmente y dependen unos de otros para seguir estables, sin embargo, entre todo el tumulto, había un yordle que sudaba frio por aquella noticia.

Ziggs al escuchar todo solo pudo saber que habría problemas, desde hace seis meses se había dado cuenta del creciente interés de la artillera de Bandle hacia el mecánico, eso en un principio solo le causo molestia ya que ella había lastimado el corazón de la amenaza mecánica, pero ahora le aterraba, quizás deseaba a Rumble para él, pero ese no era motivo para dejar que un desastre se creara, Rumble ahora estaba en una relación normal, sana y sobre todo afectuosa, el quizás estaría siendo un hipócrita al decirle a alguien más que lo dejara ir, aun cuando él ni siquiera aceptaba esa idea totalmente, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer con tal de seguir viendo a su amado Rumble feliz, por lo que tomando la decisión, Ziggs tomo sus cosas y se fue para su casa…

—Mañana será un día totalmente agotador, aunque bueno, ya no se puede cambiar, hubiera sido mejor que el festival fuera hoy en la noche, pero las cosas pasan —suspiro con pesar Ziggs mientras se tallaba las sienes, apenas comenzaba el horario de la tarde, pero ya podía sentir el peso que se vendría mañana

* * *

 **Bien, antes de que me maten por lo que acabo de hacer (y que quizás lo tenga bien merecido), quiero expresarme.**

 **Sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo pero es por varias cosas, bien para empezar quiero decir que estaba presentando mis exámenes finales y demando mucha concentración, por eso no escribí, a eso súmenle el hecho de que tuve un bloqueo mental y una depresión que me duro mucho tiempo, simplemente estaba mal con todas las letras, así que decidí darme un reposo de fanfic, y es que no solo trabajo para esta historia, trabajo para muchas más, no puedo dedicarme exclusivamente a una ya que no siempre se me ocurren ideas para "A" o "B" historia, pero trato de dar siempre lo mejor lo mismo, se que los hice esperar mucho y que después del último capítulo los hice dudar, pero de cierta manera me gusto hacer eso, y no porque me encante que la gente se pelee por un ship, me gusto porque me pude dar cuenta de lo mucho que esta historia ha influido en ustedes, ustedes la sienten, la viven, miran y pueden empalizar con algunos personajes, me siento contento de haber podido tocar a algunos de esa manera y siempre me pone feliz el saber que ustedes siguen aquí, apoyándome, y guiándome a ser mejor con cada nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sé que puedo ser un desastre a veces, pero de verdad, jamás me alcanzan las palabras para demostrar la gratitud eterna que les tengo, se que agradezco en cada capítulo, pero es que ustedes son quienes me llevan a mejorar, son ustedes quienes me guían, son ustedes quienes son mis héroes, de verdad muchas gracias y espero siempre contar con ustedes, porque al final de cuentas, ustedes me hicieron a mi, y yo no sería nada sin sus comentarios, cada follower y cada persona que deja comentario, es especial para mí.**

 **Y bueno, dejando un poco el lado sentimental para ser de nuevo su escritor, es tiempo de contestar reviews y mandar saludos a: (ya después me pueden linchar lo que quieran que ya lo veo en algunos las ganas)**

 **Mademoiselle le Chat: Tengo el presentimiento de que tu serás la primera en matarme, pero bueno, espero el capitulo haya resultado de tu completo agrado o al menos parte de él, porque se lo que sentiste en el anterior y tengo miedo de que con este haya puesto la sentencia en mi cuello.**

 **SirOraOra: Ehm…., si vi que fuiste uno de los que medio cambio de idea y no se si ahora tu también querrás mi cabeza, aunque dejando eso de lado, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y no te haga cambiar de opinión otra vez jejejeje, y sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, siempre busco la forma de ser cercano con quienes me siguen, y siempre brindare una mano a quien lo necesite.**

 **Indigo: pues sí, pobrecito, la que se le armo sin que el lo supiera**

 **redynerf: Gracias por esperar la historia con tanta energía, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y que bueno que te guste la pareja, la verdad es muy linda, y de verdad, gracias por el comentario dándome más animo**

 **Gostrian: ehm…. Kha?, nah ya en serio, vaya, de entre todos los comentarios el tuyo sorprendió mucho, si ya de por si te hice dudar y ganarme tu odio en el anterior cap, no me quiero no imaginar con este, solo cuidate.**

 **Y un saludo enorme para nekro66 y otro para redynerf, quienes le dieron Follow o favoritos, ustedes son geniales y espero verlos seguidamente por aquí.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir nos vemos en otra ocasión, este es Rumble-Sama, y ahora si me permiten _*se pone detrás de Braum y todos los tanques que hay en la liga de leyendas*_ yo los veré después, se cuidan mucho y yo solo me despido activando mi generador de portales intergaláctico, hasta la próxima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROTOCOLO DE ACTIVACIÓN DE MECA…..**

 **SISTEMAS OPERANDO A CAPACIDAD ESTABLE….**

 **COMENZANDO ESTABILIZACION DEL NUCLEO DE ENERGÍA ESTELAR…**

 **ARMADO DE CAPARAZON COSMICO…**

 **COMENZANDO PROCESO DE DESPERTAR AL PILOTO…. [ERROR]**

 **RECOMENZAR PROTOCOLO DE ACTIVACION…..**

 **PILOTO SUPER GALACTICO DESPERTADO…. [EXITOSAMENTE]**

 **PROGRAMANDO SECUENCIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

 **CONTANDO PILOTOS ESTELARES…. [FALTA EN SERVICIO UNO]**

 **INICIANDO SECUENCIA DE SEGUIMIENTO ESTELAR…**

 **DIAS HASTA EL ENCUETRO…**

 **[SE PREVE POSIBLE ENCUENTRO CON LA ESTRELLA, SERA ALCANZADA EL 16 DE JUNIO]**


	8. Comando Megling

**Hola a todos y si, ya sé que están pensando "¿Rumble-Sama publicando tan pronto?", la verdad es que desde que ya me encuentro de vacaciones he podido dedicar más tiempo a mis historias así que estarán viendo publicaciones un poco más seguido, pero eso sí, seguirán poseyendo la misma calidad de siempre los capítulos además, no es como si todos los hiciera de la noche a la mañana, tengo un cuaderno de apuntes con todas las ideas, sus bases, como van, que quiero desarrollar, etc, pero bueno, a disfrutad del capítulo y nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

Comando Megling

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, de eso nadie estaba realmente seguro, solamente sabían que apenas la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, brillando de manera débil cubriendo a todo Valoran, en cuanto habían arribado a las cercanías del lugar donde se presentaba la anomalía, el escuadrón se dedico a poner el campamento como debía, no les tomo ni diez minutos para cuando habían terminado de acomodar todo, las armas, la munición y desde luego las armas más pesadas montadas sobre pedestales de metal para que soportaran el peso.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas, alguno que otro animal nocturno como los búhos o incluso los grillos se escuchaba en la lejanía dando la impresión de que era una sonata la que se escuchaba, desde que el escuadrón formado por la elite de la elite llegó, todos se encontraban comiendo silenciosamente unas simples frutas, degustando su alimento frente al único fuego que habían creado para evitar levemente el frio que los acompañaba, debían estar despiertos en todo momento para la acción, pero dos de las integrantes no parecían poder mantenerse por más tiempo despiertas.

—¿Todo bien Rixash? —Pregunto Miloy viendo a su compañera que parecía cabecear de manera constante y sus ojos estaban levemente cerrados, parecía estar peleando por seguir despierta pero su cuerpo no parecía ayudarla.

—Es solo el cansancio, tuve que venir despierta junto con Mrina todo el camino pero… —en ese momento se cubrió la boca por el bostezo que había salido— Estaré bien, aun puedo aguantar, no sabemos cuándo atacaran, con el vacio no hay que confiarse jamás.

—Pues deberías descansar —dijo Hiquer— Igual ya se te adelanto esta —dijo para acto seguido señalar a la yordle de pelo multicolor a su lado, la cual se encontraba en el suelo completamente dormida.

Todos voltearon a ver a su compañera sin una pisca de sorpresa, ya que era de esperarse, a fin de cuentas fue un viaje largo y necesitaba descanso, por eso Hiquer sacando unas mantas de una mochila grande, la puso encima de su compañera, protegiéndola así del frio viento que soplaba aquella noche, pero ya con aquella mochila afuera, todos se acercaron por igual y tomaron una manta propia.

Eran soldados, en aquellos momentos no existía la comodidad para ellos, debían acomodarse a lo que la madre naturaleza les brindara y es por eso que Rixash en cuanto tomo su manta, se acerco a una piedra algo grande y reposando su espalda sobre la esta, cayo rendida en un profundo sueño que su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo

Ya solo quedaban tres soldados despiertos mirando únicamente a su fuente de calor, que aun ardía con una singular intensidad, todo volvió a un silencio profundo, el cual no resultaba incomodo ante ninguno de los aun consientes yordles del grupo Megling, simplemente estaba ahí, debían estar atentos por cualquier cosa que sucediera, ya habían peleado con anterioridad con aquellos entes, pero si era una alarma de veinticuatro horas, significaba que había algo más grande en esta ocasión, algo que no sabían que era y por ello debían estar atentos ante cualquier perturbación a su alrededor.

—Si quieren pueden dormir, yo me quedare despierto, estaré haciendo guardia —dijo Miloy tomando su arma en el hombro que no era otra que un lanzagranadas modificado, cuyo tambor parecía tener una forma un tanto alargada, tenía la capacidad de almacenar municiones explosivas.

En aquel momento Tristana estaba por decirle algo a su compañero acerca de aquello, pero se le adelanto alguien.

—Como digas —dijo Hiquer sin perder el tiempo y acostándose en el suelo quedo dormido al instante sin ningún problema, se notaba que ya tenía cierta experiencia con esto del dormir al aire libre.

—¿Y tu Tristana, no dormirás? —pregunto curioso el yordle de pelaje blanco con armadura metálica viendo a la artillera.

—Yo estoy bien, dormí bastante en el camino, así que no te preocupes, más bien eres tu quien debe dormir. —dijo la artillera mientras golpeaba repetidamente el suelo con su pierna derecha.

—Se nota que no estás contenta con la misión en ningún sentido —dijo su compañero que aun en la oscuridad portaba sus gafas oscuras— Eso es raro de ti, de entre todos los chicos, quien siempre se ve más entretenida con las misiones eres tú, ¿a qué se debe esta ocasión? —pregunto con interés mientras tomaba lugar cerca de su compañera.

—¿Y por qué tanto interés de repente? —dijo Tristana mientras giraba su vista a su compañero con cierto tono cortante.

—Solo busco platica, si vamos a quedarnos despiertos toda la noche, al menos debemos encontrar algo en que entretenernos. —dijo con simpleza mientras acomodaba su equipamiento— si no quieres responder está bien, aunque bueno, igual me fastidia a mi lo de esta misión si soy sincero —suspiro sin ganas, mostrando que estaba frustrado.

—¿Y eso? —pregunto esta vez más interesada la artillera de Bandle.

—Pues que quieres que diga… —en ese momento saco una foto de una de las bolsas que traía atada en la cintura y se la mostro a Tristana…

En aquella foto estaban dos yordles sonriendo, uno era su compañero en armas sin su armadura, con ropa de civil morada, y junto a él, se encontraba una yordle de piel azulada clara, similar a la de Lulu, la única diferencia es que la de aquella chica tenia leves manchas rojas y su cabello era largo de un bello color café oscuro.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Tristana tratando de recordad si la había visto en alguna parte de Bandle, pero ningún recuerdo claro le llegaba a la mente de ella.

—Ella es mi novia —sonrió mientras sus vista estaba centrados en la foto, se le veía pensativo y a la par melancólico, Tristana guardo un poco de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar él— Ella y yo tenemos una relación de varios años, pero últimamente es… algo complicado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ella con cierta preocupación.

—Mi culpa, eso es lo que pasa constantemente —dijo simplemente, pero Tristana no entendió completamente la idea— Como parte de las tropas Megling sabes que debemos estar constantemente en la base listos para cualquier cosa y a veces, ser mandado lejos de Bandle por largos tiempo— Tristana asintió— yo la amo como no tienes idea, pero estoy complicando muchos las cosas, ella me pide quedarme pero no puedo por mi labor y ahora que le había prometido que estaría para el festival sucede esto… —suspiro con pesadez— Simplemente perfecto.

Tristana no dijo nada, sabía como era sentirse así, saber que fallaste a una promesa, saber que por hacer algo que tu, aunque amas hacer, puede interrumpir en tu vida personal de la peor manera, alejándote de tus seres queridos, haciendo que te pierdas momentos importantes y logrando que tus compromisos jamás sean estables.

—No sabes cuánto lamento eso. —dijo Tristana apoyando su mano en el hombro de su compañero Miloy, que acto seguido guardo la foto con sumo cuidado y sonrió.

—Aunque a veces me hace pone feliz el saber que por estar aquí, ella está a salvo —dijo mirando directamente a la luna— aunque no mentiré, ay veces que quisiera dejar esto de lado y concentrarme de verdad en lo que importa.

Todo volvió a estar en un leve silencio hasta que Tristana hablo.

—Sé cómo se siente eso, de verdad se cómo se siente —dijo con una vista perdida en el fuego que se estaba apagando hasta que finalmente el fuego se consumió completamente.

En aquel momento ninguno hablo y solo quedaron sentados mientras miraban a su alrededor sin interés, simplemente era para matar el tiempo debido a la falta de temas de conversación, los minutos pasaron transformándose en horas, tiempo en el que ninguno hacia nada, pero tras el largo silencio, Tristana iba a ser la primera en hablar, pero tras escuchar un ronquido volteo su mirada confirmando sus sospechas, su compañero finalmente había caído dormido, así que levantándose con cuidado, y dejando descansar a sus compañeros, ella se alejo levemente, para después treparse a un árbol alto y fijar su mirada hacia unas antiguas construcciones y templos.

La antigua ciudadela de Icathia, ese era el nombre de aquel lugar, una antigua ciudad que incluso en estos días, aun es símbolo de cosas malas para cualquiera que conociera del pasado de esta, aquel lugar cercano a la ciudad estado de Noxus y al vasto desierto de Shurima, tenía una fuerte conexión con el vacio, nadie sabe la razón de aquello, pero los yordles sabían que eso significaba problemas grandes.

Los entes del vacío solo se les conoce por algo, y esa es el hambre insaciable por acabar con las especies, al igual que corromper el mundo, aun a pesar de haber entes con cierta inteligencia como Vel'Koz o Cho'Gath, también existían especies guiadas únicamente por su instinto, siendo claramente el mayor ejemplo Rek'Sai, una bestia en el más puro sentido de la palabra.

En aquel momento Tristana saco unos binoculares especiales, por lo que observo el lugar varias veces tratando de encontrar algún rastro de energía con su equipo especializado, pero no había nada, y eso la empezó a desesperar un poco

—Vamos…, si vas a aparecer hazlo de una vez —dijo con cierta impaciencia mientras seguía observando desde lo alto del árbol con aquellos binoculares especiales.

Pero tal parecía que todo le estaba saliendo en contra a lo planeado, las horas siguieron su curso, hasta el punto en que la luna había desaparecido y el sol comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte con su cálida luz, anunciando con esto el comenzar de un nuevo día en las tierras de Valoran, cosa que no tomo para nada bien la cansada artillera, para cualquiera, ver el sol comenzar a salir a lo lejos seria como ver la más magnifica obre de arte, pero para ella era todo lo contrario, en el momento que vio al sol asomando por las lejanas montañas al este de donde se encontraba, anunciando consigo el empezar del nuevo día, ella empezó a maldecir entre dientes, y vaya que tuvo que contenerse mucho para no despertar a sus compañeros, pero además de sentirse enojada, se sentía devastada.

—Lo siento Rumble… soy lo peor que existe —tras decir eso, sus ojos empezaron a picar debido a las lagrimas que se empezaban a juntar en sus ojos— Lo siento… lo siento tanto —dijo de manera débil sentándose en la rama del árbol y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Tras estar ahí un rato, y desahogar gran parte de su tristeza, empezó a descender con gran habilidad hasta que finalmente alcanzo el suelo y camino en dirección al pequeño campamento donde estaba todo montado, sus compañeros aun seguían dormidos, sin embargo de entre el grupo, una yordle de pelo multicolor empezó a despertar.

—Ay que flojera —dijo estirándose y bostezando un poco un poco la yordle de vestimenta roja y oscura— Pero al menos no me interrumpieron esta… —en ese momento guardo silencio ya que vio a su compañera Tristana con los ojos rojos y sus movimientos demostraban cansancio, así que acercándose a ella pregunto— ¿Todo bien Tristana?, no se te ve descansada.

La artillera de Bandle se sorprendió al escuchar una voz cerca a ella, estaba algo ida en su propio mundo de ideas, por aquella razón no había prestado atención a su alrededor, y mucho menos a su compañera que se había acercado, sin embargo, después del susto inicial propiciado por su compañera respiro tranquila y contesto de manera calmada.

—Si descuida, solo me… —se trabo un poco tratando de dar una explicación que satisficiera a su compañera ya que si le daba sospechas, empezaría todo un interrogatorio, el cual no estaba de ánimo para contestar— Me quede despierta toda la noche haciendo guardia y aun nada.

Su compañera la miro unos instantes más, había detectado que su forma de expresarse era muy cansada y casi sin ánimo, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, a fin de cuentas era su compañera y cualquiera podría estar de malas al no dormir casi nada, así que complacida de cierta manera con la respuesta, le dijo con un tono más relajado…

—Entonces descansa, yo ya tome mi descanso, y los demás también de seguro, así que duerme, te despertaremos en cuanto sea necesario, ¿ok? —dijo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa, a lo que su compañera asintió y acomodándose en el suelo y usando una sabana como almohada empezó a cerrar sus ojos lista para dormir, pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño escucho un poco alejada de ella.

—¡DESPIERTA PULGOSO! —escucho la voz de su compañera Mrina y después un grito.

—¡¿Y ESA MANIA DE DESPERTARME A GOLPES LOCA?! —escucho la voz de Hiquer que se le escuchaba molesto.

Aunque hubieran seguido peleando aquellos dos, Tristana no se hubiera enterado, estaba tan cansada que solo un par de segundos antes de que comenzara la típica discusión matutina, ella ya se encontraba completamente dormida, distante de lo que la rodeaba.

.

.

.

.

El trinar de las aves se escuchaba tan alegre como siempre, el viento soplaba delicadamente una brisa fría que resultaba totalmente agradable al tacto, todo esto mientras una paz inmensa reinaba en aquel lugar, se sentía tranquila y observaba el lugar con una gran admiración, deleitándose de la belleza de aquel lugar.

Tristana…

Una voz se escucho a la distancia, sabia de quién era y giro su mirada por todas partes tratando de buscar a quien había pronunciado su nombre, sin embargo al voltear así atrás se topo con un bosque casi tenebroso, al mirar en aquella dirección solo podía ver una profunda oscuridad.

Tristana…

Volvió a escuchar y logro distinguir la dirección de dónde provino el sonido, el único problema es que aquella dirección apuntaba únicamente hacia el corazón de aquel oscuro bosque, pero sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió en dirección al espeso bosque de arboles grandes, el interior de aquel bosque estaba muy oscuro, los arboles con sus ramas gruesas y llenas de hojas apenas dejaban pasar luz, por lo que la chica debía tener cuidado con su caminar y evitar tropezarse con algo en el camino.

¡TRISTANAAAA!

Esta vez fue un grito casi desgarrador el que se logro escuchar, aquello solo preocupo a la joven que empezó a correr sin importarle nada, su camino se volvía más difícil hasta el punto en que se estaba lastimando con las ramas que la arañaban constantemente, sin embargo eso no le preocupo, solo tenía una cosa en su mente.

—¡RUMBLE! —grito mientras aun corría desesperada y repitiendo en su mente constantemente que él se encontrara bien.

Aquello ya no era simple preocupación, ya era una necesidad de que se encontrara bien el yordle de pelaje azul, por lo cual, cuando logro ver un destello de luz delante de ella, corrió hasta aquel final de la oscuridad con todo lo que podían sus piernas sin preocuparle nada más que el estado de aquel yordle mecánico.

En cuanto su cuerpo fue tocado por la luz, sus ojos se cerraron por el fuerte destello que estaba delante de ella, sin embargo, ya no sentía molestias en su cuerpo, aquello le resultaba algo raro, así que abriendo lentamente sus ojos, logro ver a su alrededor el cual resultaba ser un lago junto a una cascada, pero su mirada se dirigió a su cuerpo y se sorprendió, cualquier daño que hubiera sentido en aquel bosque oscuro había sanado o simplemente desaparecido, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido, se sentía revitalizada y llena de paz.

Tristana…

Esta vez el sonido fue una especie de susurro, pero un susurro muy débil, casi sin fuerza y con un tono carente de aquella energética personalidad característica de aquel yordle.

Tristana giro su mirada por todas partes preocupada, pero no logro encontrar a quien buscaba, hasta que parpadeo, en aquel momento frente a ella se encontraba el yordle de pelaje azul con una sonrisa en la cara mientras trabajaba en algo que estaba sobre la mesa, estaba portando su ropa de trabajo característica de él, el lugar también había cambiado, ya no era aquel lago hermosa de agua cristalina, era un pequeño taller lleno de maquinas y planos, los cuales estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

—¿Ru-Rumble? —tartamudeo un poco viendo a su compañero que se le veía concentrado en su trabajo

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte Tristana?, aunque debe ser rápido, aun sigo trabajando en los proyectos para entrar al ministerio de ciencias, jeje, mi prueba es la próxima semana. —dijo con total tranquilidad mientras seguía dibujando.

En aquel momento Tristana no pareció procesar lo que le habían dicho, sin embargo su cabeza miro al suelo avergonzada y lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, sabia en donde estaba o mejor dicho en qué momento.

—Rumble… yo… yo tengo algo…. Algo que decir —logro apenas decir con una voz quebradiza, sin embargo, nadie contesto— Yo… yo…

Sin embargo en cuanto estaba a punto de decirle algo, el joven ya no se encontraba en el taller, parecía haber sido dejada hace algún tiempo, y el clima no se veía favorable, parecía que estaba por llover…

—Nonononononononono, esto no puede ser —dijo repetidamente recordando todo aquello, así que corriendo fue en dirección al ministerio de ciencias de la ciudad de Bandle, aunque estaba corriendo con toda su velocidad parecía que era una eternidad lo que corría, con cada paso sentía que su alma se congelaba y su respiración se entrecortaba, no pensaba en algo más que saber de su ser más preciado.

En cuanto llego a divisar aquel lugar, corrió con todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, pero a cada paso, el lugar parecía que se alejaba más y más, su cuerpo empezó a pesar y el cansancio la empezó a invadir, pero no se estaba dando por vencida, continuo corriendo todavía un largo trayecto hasta que finalmente sus piernas tropezaron, todo por el cansancio que traía su cuerpo, apenas logro levantar la mirada cuando todo pareció consumirse en una oscuridad, solo dejando vista de un yordle de rodillas mientras sollozaba y se agarraba el brazo.

—¡Ru-RUMBLE! —logro gritar apenas con un gran esfuerzo la yordle, su cuerpo se sentía sumamente pesado, como si pesara toneladas, y en cuanto abrió la boca para tratar de llamar la atención del mecánico, ningún sonido salió de esta, pero ella si logro escuchar el sollozo del mecánico.

—¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? —se lamentaba con una voz opacada el mecánico que se encontraba dándole la espalda a la artillera, sin embargo, su ropa se notaba manchada de lodo y por su pelaje sobresalía un poco de sangre.

Ella no podía hacer nada más que ver todo, se sentía terrible, el corazón se le partía con cada sollozo que soltaba el joven yordle, intentaba todo para tratar de hacerle ver que estaba pare él, que no se preocupara más, que ahora mismo estaba para ser su fuerza, pero simplemente no podía,

En cierto momento, unas sombras empezaron a rodear al yordle que se encontraba de rodillas formando una especie de domo negro, el cual lentamente desapareció dejando solamente al joven yordle mecánico junto a una sombra que daba la imagen de una yordle, la cual tenía abrazado al yordle, y lentamente se acercaba a los labios del joven mecánico.

—No…¡NO! — este vez su voz si se había logrado escuchar, su cuerpo por fin reacciono, por lo cual se levanto del suelo junto a un sentimiento de odio, empezó a correr para arremeter con fuerza contra aquella sombra que acercaba sus labios a los de su amado— ¡ALEJATE! —grito con fuerza mientras se acercaba con un instinto asesino

Tristana…

Se escucho en la lejanía como si estuviera dentro del agua y el sonido apenas fuera audible.

—Ya voy Rumble —dijo con determinación mientras se acercaba más y más, pero con cada nuevo paso la imagen de ambos se alejaba, pero ella no se detenía.

TRISTANA

La voz sonó con mayor potencia a la par que se acercaba peligrosamente a ambos, lista para arremeter contra aquella sombra.

—Estoy aquí para ti Rumble —dijo con cierta desesperación viendo la distancia sumamente corta pero lista

¡TRISTANA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y finalmente despertó.

Jadeante así como desconcertada, la artillera yordle abrió sus ojos de manera repentina a la par que se levantaba del suelo con gran agilidad solo para ver su entorno y toparse con sus compañeros quienes la observaban con confusión en sus ojos, a lo cual agito su cabeza un par de veces para poder activarse completamente, en cuanto logro recordar donde se encontraba en aquellos instantes, empezó a controlar su respiración entrecortada, y después de unos breves instantes se tranquilizo, adoptando una postura firme observo a sus compañeros en armas y suspiro.

—¿Todo bien Tristana? —dijo con cierta preocupación Rixash, quien se había acercado a la artillera mientras en una de sus manos poseía un plato de comida caliente— Empezaste a murmurar dormida

—Solo fue un mal sueño. —dijo con una voz neutra la artillera de Bandle mientras se frotaba los ojos acostumbrando su vista a la leve oscuridad, dándose cuenta de una cosa— ¿Ya es muy tarde verdad?

—Pues ya es hora de la cena, Mrina nos dijo que no dormiste nada ayer, que te quedaste a hacer guardia así que te dejamos dormir a ti —explico de manera tranquila mientras le ofrecía el plato de comida— Ten, de seguro debes tener hambre.

Tristana tomo el plato entre sus manos viendo el pedazo de carne que sería su alimento, sin embargo, aun a pesar de no haber comido durante un largo periodo, su apetito no estaba del todo presente, ella tenía hambre era cierto, pero con solo ver la hora, suspiro decepcionada y se sentó en el suelo sin decir nada.

—Si es por el festival, créenos, no eres la única —dijo acercándose un yordle de pelaje gris con traje de camuflaje, mientras sobre sus piernas reposaban dos escopetad de cañón corto, sin embargo tenían un espacio vacío en la mitad del ambas armas.

—En eso Hiquer tiene… —no pudo completar ya que algo lejos se escucho un grito potente.

—¡MALDICIOOOOON…! —resonó con fuerza cerca de donde se encontraba el trió de yordles.

Tristana supo que se trataba de su compañero Miloy, no le hacía falta ser un genio para identificar aquella voz, aunque después de la plática de anoche, sabia la razón de aquel enojo al perderse el festival, aunque ella misma se sentía así, enojada, frustrada, pero estaba triste, y ahora que estaba comiendo su alimento, se puso a reflexionar sobre su sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido recientemente.

Las imágenes aun seguían frescas en su mente, fue un impacto emocional muy fuerte así que no los olvidaría fácilmente, pero aquellos sueños le estaban contando la verdad, durante su estado somnoliento, todo lo que vio solo le hacía pensar en aquellos momentos que ella hizo sufrir a Rumble, nunca fue realmente agradecida con lo que él le dio, y tomando en cuenta el tipo de yordle que era Rumble, no sería difícil pensar que llamaría la atención de alguien del sexo opuesto, era atento, ingenioso, brillante, inteligente, amigable, determinado, pero sobre todo, era su corazón lo más atrayente, tan puro y tan sincero, el mecánico era optimista con todo lo que decía y hacia, jamás le negó la mano a nadie, y su personalidad tan activa, tan llena de vida y chispa.

—"Y sin mencionar que es tan lindo" —pensó sonriendo mientras masticaba su carne degustando del platillo.

Sin embargo, **¿qué podía hacer ella en aquellos momentos?,** estaba en una misión por una supuesta alteración del vacío, la cual no se había presentado en las últimas 20 horas que ella había estado ahí.

—"20 malditas horas" —maldijo entre dientes para ella misma dejando el plato a un lado, su sangre hervía de coraje.

Solo pensaba en la injusticia que había sufrido por aquella alarma del vacío le hacía enfurecer, y es más, los mandaron solo por la "posibilidad", ni si quiera era un acierto que aparecería, solo era una posibilidad grande, pero que pasaría si fuera una de esas ocasiones donde el porcentaje menor es el que resulta acertar antes las probabilidades.

—¡HEY TODOS! —escucharon un grito encima de ellos a lo que el grupo de cuatro yordles voltearon su mirada hacia el cielo notando a su compañera Mrina en la copa del árbol más alto.

—¡¿Que pasa Mrina?! —pregunto Rixash alzando la voz para que su compañera la escuchara.

En aquel momento la yordle de piel claro con cabello multicolor empezó a descender del árbol con gran agilidad y dijo.

—Empiecen a preparar las cosas —dijo con un tono de voz serio y autoritario— Ya se está abriendo.

No necesitaron escuchar nada más, simplemente tomaron sus armas y formaron su alineación de escuadrón, cada uno tomaba una posición diferente de acuerdo a sus habilidades en el combate, Mrina estaba acomodando un rifle de francotirador en una posición medianamente elevada, el campo abierto que se presentaba frente a ella le permitía tener una mejor visibilidad del enemigo y no se le dificultaría apuntar, además de montar el francotirador sobre un trípode de metal para evitar tener un gran retroceso así que poniendo un pequeño saco al lado de ella con balas, solo esperaba tranquila con el dedo sobre el gatillo.

—Especialista en Francotirador, Mrina cargada y lista. —dijo sencillamente con su arma preparada, moviendo un poco su pelo multicolor de lado para evitar estorbarle en la lente.

Hiquer por su parte tomo ambas escopetas que se encontraban a los laterales de sus piernas y con un pulso firme las posiciono entre sus manos frente a él, las escopetas estaban diseñadas con un cañón corto, muchos al ver aquellas armas pensarían que eran pistolas normales, pero en sus piernas y sobre su pecho reposaban unos pequeños cubos de color negro, sin perder tiempo abrió sus escopetas por la mitad con un simple movimiento de muñeca con fuerza hacia abajo, luego paso ambas armas por los laterales de sus piernas, ambas escopetas pasaron por la posición de los cubos negros, los cuales al ver bien, ya estos se encontraban en la parte que antes estaba vacía, a lo que solamente basto de nuevo un movimiento de muñeca con fuerza hacia arriba.

—Especialista en cortas distancias Hiquer preparado —dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras ambas escopetas se encontraban frente a él en una posición firme.

En aquel momento el yordle de armadura metálica con pelaje blanco y gafas negras, tomo su posición junto a un arma montada sobre un trípode, se notaba que aquella era un arma de gran potencia con solo apreciar el tamaño, de cañón mediano con una boquilla levemente abierta, su cargador cuadrado de gran capacidad y una agarradera por la cual sobresalían dos botones rojos, en su espalda poseía aquel lanzagranadas cuyo tambor era algo extraño, pero en esta ocasión brillaba con un tono azulado, simplemente sonrió y con un movimiento del su mano, giro del cargador, haciendo resonar un leve golpe metálico con cierta fuerza, haciendo saber que estaba cargada el arma y lista para ser usada.

—Especialista en armas pesadas Miloy en posición. —dijo simplemente agarrando con firmeza el arma y apuntando hacia el centro.

La yordle de traje de cuero con cabello negro movía con gran agilidad entre sus dedos dos cuchillos y por su cintura colgaban varios tubos de metal largos parecidos a granadas, se le veía con una mirada totalmente neutra, carente de toda emoción mientras solo se posicionaba al frente de todos junto a Hiquer.

—Rixash lista para sembrar el caos en la batalla —dijo simplemente mientras guardaba uno de los cuchillos y sacaba una pistola de cañón ancho que sacaba muchas chispas.

Todos estaban en su posición y listos para recibir lo que sea que viniese, así que Tristana agarrando entre sus manos a su fiel compañero Boomer le puso algunas balas dentro de su cargador de rotación interna y con una mirada firme a la vez que levemente enojada dijo.

—Artillera Tristana lista para el combate, y Boomer dice hola —dijo con su fiel compañero cargado y listo para la batalla, debía de admitir, esto de cierta manera se había vuelto personal.

El silencio permaneció durante un rato, nadie emitía ningún sonido o realizaba algún movimiento, mantenían sus manos firmes en las empuñaduras de sus armas, con un dedo ya preparado en el gatillo, pero incluso ese silencio casi sepulcral casi infinito, llego a su final en el momento en que una explosión de energía se escucho, seguido de esta se logro escuchar como una especie de estampida, entes del vacío caminando de manera rápida y simultanea se presentaron frente a ellos y ellos con total tranquilidad permanecieron inmóviles en sus lugares, hasta que de repente con un simple chasquido se movieron.

Hiquer empezó a correr de manera rápida con las escopetas siempre frente a él, se dirigía directamente las criaturas acompañado de su compañera en armas Rixash, la cual poseía unos cuentos frascos en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha poseía aquella arma de cañón ancho, que empezó a rotar en una especie de eje creando más chispas, para acto seguido disparar una especie de rayo letal que traspaso a varios entes del vacío, los cuales cayeron al suelo salpicando una especie de liquido verde viscoso, en cuento obtuvo una apertura considerable lanzo los frascos cerca del centro donde podría afectar a mas entes, los cuales al verse envueltos en una nube de colores violeta empezaron a moverse de manera menos controlada y atacarse entre ellos.

Hiquer en cuento estuvo considerablemente cerca empezó a abrirse camino entre los entes del vacío disparando ambas escopetas con gran eficacia, logrando matar instantáneamente a varios entes al mismo tiempo, intercalaba los disparos de ambas escopetas para evitar alguna abertura que le pudiera resultar fatal, además de evitar un retroceso del arma que no pudiera controlar, por su parte, mientras aquellos yordles estaban en el frente, detrás de ellos se encontraba sus demás compañeros, quienes les proveían fuego de cobertura, evitando así que alguno de los entes atacara sorpresivamente a sus compañeros.

La táctica era sencilla, aquellos entes quizás su mayor fortaleza era aquel instinto bestial desatado, pero gracia a ello, los que se encontraban al frente podían pelear seguros, ya que mientras atraía la atención, recibían fuego de apoyo que evitaba que se les acercara peligrosamente.

Los encargados de aquel fuego de cobertura eran Miloy y Tristana, quienes disparaban con gran precisión sus armas, evitando así herir a sus compañeros en armas, el yordle de armadura metálica disparaba algo más alejado de sus compañeros, su arma estaba diseñada para disparar una gran cantidad de munición en pocos minutos, el control de aquel arma era un poco más inestable, su retroceso era mayor así que quien la controlara debía poseer gran fuerza, cosa que no era difícil para Miloy, quien disparaba sin descanso alguno a los entes dejando solo un rastro de aquel liquido viscoso verde vital de los entes del vacío.

Por su parte Tristana se le veía concentrada, su arma disparaba con suma rapidez y sus manos se movían de manera habilidosa al recargar, cosa que no le tomaba más de un par de segundos para volver a disparar a su fiel compañero Boomer, el cual incluso lanzaba pequeñas llamas con cada disparo debido a la potencia.

Pero de repente el suelo tembló ligeramente para revelar a un ente ligeramente más alto que los otros, seguía siendo cuadrúpedo, sin embargo poseía una piel sumamente gruesa, se le veía listo para atacar con su gran poder al igual que resistencia, pero así como llego de forma casi espontanea, murió, un disparo potente resonó en todo el bosque, solo para dejar a aquel ente con una perforación en la cabeza la cual dejaba un pequeño lago de sangre verde viscoso alrededor de aquel ente caído.

—Odio a los acorazados —dijo sin ninguna emoción Mrina que enfoco de nuevo su francotirador y recargo con una velocidad magistral, digna de la mejor francotiradora de Bandle, para ponerse a disparar nuevamente con tiros tan certeros que mataba de tandas de diez entes al mismo tiempo de un solo tiro.

—¡Rixash, Hiquer, para atrás! —grito con fuerza Miloy dejando de disparar con su arma pesada, y tomando en sus manos el lanzagranadas que poseía en sus espalda, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda hizo girar el tambor de munición el cual empezó a brillar con una luz— ¡Bombardeo en camino!

Sus compañero al escuchar eso dejaron de disparar sus armas y se retiraron a una distancia segura, a lo que sin esperar un solo segundo más empezó a disparar el arma con una inclinación hacia arriba haciendo que las granadas agarraran impulso y cayeran con fuerza brutal explotando con gran intensidad, explosión tras explosión era lo que resonaba con gran potencia, dejando simplemente un rastro de partes de entes muertos y un gran desastre de aquel liquido verde brillante…

Aquella pelea parecía haber terminado, dando paso a la victoria del escuadrón

—Vaya decepción, a veces suponen un mayor reto, esta vez fue simplemente lamentable —dijo Miloy mientras su arma empezó a lanzar vapor caliente a la par que la puso en su espalda.

—Y que lo digas —dijo Hiquer poniendo sus escopetas en las fundas a los laterales de sus piernas, solo para revisar sus cananas donde reposaban solo dos cubos oscuros— Aunque si me lleve bastante munición, solo me quedan dos cargadores.

Todo el grupo estaba haciendo conteo de munición sin embargo, Tristana estaba levemente lejos del grupo, el comandante habían mandado a lo mejor de lo mejor para una supuesta amenaza de nivel alto y al final solo resulto ser un enjambre de entes de nivel bajo.

—Que maldita perdida del tiempo —chasque la lengua molesta y vio sus alrededores con un poco de molestia mientras revisaba la posición del sol, dándose cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo al festival.

Tristana apretó sus manos con fuerza, mientras dentro de ella buscaba salir su ira, pero antes de que si quiera tuviera la oportunidad de desahogarse un repentino portal morado apareció del suelo, su tamaño era mayor al aparecido recientemente y con lentitud, empezó a emerger un ente de coraza grisácea, poseía unos ojos alejados del su cabeza y su cuerpo era sumamente robusto, poseía lo que parecerían ser unas tenazas gruesas y sus pies eran múltiples filamentos de piel que sostenían el cuerpo.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo levemente sorprendida Rixash lanzando unos cuchillos que explotaron dejando una estela de humo blanco, pero no parecía haberle hecho efecto a la criatura la cual entero las tenazas en la tierra e hizo su cuerpo para atrás, solo para un segundo después lanzar con fuerza su cuerpo envistiendo con gran fuerza hacia el escudaron que aduras apenas esquivaron el ataque.

—¡Tengan cuidado, este es diferente a todo lo que hemos enfrentado! —dijo Miloy tomando la torreta entre sus brazos y caminando a paso lento mientras empezaba a disparar lo que quedaba del cargador.

Hiquer por su parte puso sus últimos cubos de munición y aunque peligrosamente cerca, empezó a disparar de forma repetida, las balas parecían que tenían poco efecto en la criatura la cual perecía no mermar su ataque y empezó a mover sus tenazas de forma peligrosa buscando impactar con brutalidad al escuadrón, quienes se mantenían a una distancia prudente, pero incluso con eso la munición se acababa y no parecía haber un punto débil, sin embargo una bala de un francotirador basto para resquebrajar levemente la coraza de la criatura, la cual miro a donde se encontraba Mrina que apuntaba con el francotirador.

—Cuidado Mrina —dijo rápidamente Tristana pero la criatura ya había embestido con gran fuerza.

El tiempo pareció hacerse lento, la criatura se acercaba a la francotiradora, era un impacto inminente el que venía, aquello hubiera sido fatal para la yordle de pelo arcoíris...

De no haber sido por cierto yordle.

Milésimas de segundo fue la diferencia, Mrina había sido apartada de la envestida de la criatura gracias a alguien, aquel yordle de escopetas había quitado a la francotiradora del trayecto de aquel ataque, sin embargo, aquel yordle de traje militar no había corrido con la misma suerte que su compañera.

—¡Hiquer! —Grito con algo de desesperación la chica mientras se acercaba a su compañero, el cual había sido lanzado como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase

Los demás chicos miraron impactados la escena pero no tenían tiempo para aquello, debían atraer la atención de la criatura, cosa que lograron con algunas explosiones.

—Hey feo, ven a por mí —dijo Tristana cargando un explosivo especial dentro de su cañón, al cual posiciono contra el suelo y disparo, provocando una gran explosión dentro del cañón, la cual la impulso por los aires, de esta manera logrando dos tiros limpios en la cabeza de la criatura desde la altura, aunque no parecía haber sido muy efecticos debido a la gruesa piel del ente.

El escuadrón disparaba sin cesar contra la criatura, la cual parecía no cansarse o siquiera ceder, continuaba con sus ataques potentes.

—¿Qué haremos Tristana? —pregunto Miloy viendo como la coraza de la criatura aun seguía sin un solo rasguño.

Sin embargo Tristana no sabía que contestar, haciendo uso de otro explosivo y su fiel compañero Boomer, sobrevoló a la criatura disparando otra vez, pero noto que esta vez la coraza pareció resquebrajarse un poco, solo para instantes después volverse a juntar como si nada, a lo que le vino una idea.

—Miloy, ¿Cuántos explosivos adheribles tienes? —pregunto Tristana corriendo hacia su compañero.

—Me quedan unos siete explosivos, ¿cuántos necesitas? —pregunto abriendo una bolsa que contenía dichos explosivos, aquellos explosivos redondos poseían pinchos a su alrededor, los cuales cierta parte parecía gotear alguna especie de liquido pegajoso.

—Los necesitare todos —dijo simplemente a lo que su compañero sin tardar le lanzo la bolsa entera, la cual recibió en el aire la artillera y poniéndosela en el hombro miro a la criatura con cierta furia— Hora de caer.

Con ayuda de Boomer y sus explosivos especiales, volvió a poner su arma contra el suelo, la cual disparo para acto seguido salir volando por encima de la criatura, mientras se encontraba en el aire, lanzaba los explosivos en la cabeza del ente, los cuales se pegaron sin problema alguno, tuvo que saltar unas dos veces más mientras sus compañeros distraían al ente del vacio para poder pegar todos los explosivos.

—¡FUEGO EN EL HOYO! —dijo la artillera yordle dando tiempo a sus compañeros de cubrirse, solo para acto seguido, disparar con gran precisión hacia los explosivos cerca de la cabeza del ente, aquello desencadeno una serie de explosiones sobre la cabeza de la criatura, creando una nube de humo negro alrededor de la criatura.

Los segundos pasaron y no se escucho nada, sin embargo el escuadrón seguía con las armas en alto, tras unos breves segundos de silencio, se empezó a escuchar una especie de tronido repetitivo, el cual dio paso a un grito bestial.

Con un movimiento de sus brazos, el ente disperso la nube de pólvora que se encontraba a su alrededor, de esta manera revelando a la criatura, la cual carecía de gran parte de su caparazón, revelando su cerebro gelatinoso y parte de su esqueleto y algunos órganos, mientras de esta salía un liquido viscoso azul.

Aquella criatura parecía ser más agresiva aun, con su cuerpo levanto sus tenazas, las cuales estaban a punto de hacer un golpe potente contra el suelo, sin embargo resonó un disparo potente el cual fue dirigido al cerebro de la criatura, dejando en el piso al ente, del cual empezó a salir mucha sangre azulada y varios liquidas viscosos.

En la distancia se podía observar a la mejor yordle francotiradora de Bandle, con una mirada que demostraba el más puro de los odios, así que tiro su arma a un lado y se acerco con dos escopetas a la criatura, llego al lado de la criatura y sin piedad alguna, empezó a disparar repetidamente ambas escopetas sacando aun más liquidas viscosos y destrozando los órganos internos de la criatura en un espectáculo sangriento y violento, hubiera seguido disparando de no ser porque la munición se había acabado, sin embargo no parecía satisfecha, pero en cuanto trato de continuar con su ataque violento, sus compañeros la retuvieron con gran fuerza.

—¡DEJADME ACABARLO, DEJADME ACABARLO! —grito repetidamente Mrina mientras se movía de manera violenta, tratando de debilitar el agarre que sus compañeras tenían sobre ella.

—Tranquila Mrina, ya acabo, ya acabo —dijo Rixash tratando de calmara su compañera, la cual no parecía cesar, sin embargo tras unos segundos su furia había cambiado a una respiración entre cortada y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

—E-es… Hi-Hiquer… é-é-él… IDIOTA —Mrina había cedido al llanto mientras su fuerza se debilitaba y cayendo de rodillas en cuanto sus compañeros la soltaron, simplemente llorando en aquel campo.

Sus compañeros solo se quedaron unos momentos callados dejando que ella se desahogara.

—¿A-acaso perdimos a-algo? —se escucho una voz burlana cerca de ellos, quizás el tono era débil, pero se sorprendieron de escuchar aquella voz.

Delante del escuadrón, pudieron ver la imagen del yordle tambaleándose y apenas con la capacidad de mover su cuerpo, con una gran cantidad de sangre que cubría parte de su pecho y boca.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, todos se lanzaron a su compañero y en una combinación entre fuerza y cuidado, todo el equipo lo abrazo.

—Oigan, puede que me haya dado el ataque, pero ustedes no se libraran de mi fácilmente. —dijo burlonamente mientras sonreía levemente— Ahora necesito que me carguen, dudo poder caminar más de lo que ya hice.

El grupo asintió y fue Miloy que lo cargo, sin embargo había una yordle que se mantenía atrás del grupo y que no se unió ni siquiera al abrazo anterior, por lo que el yordle experto en ambas escopetas susurro algo a sus compañero Miloy y este lo dejo sentado al lado de la experta francotiradora.

Miloy regreso con su dos compañeras y en cuanto le preguntaron qué le dijo, este solo sonrió y respondió escasamente.

—Digamos que finalmente aceptaron lo que son —dijo y se fue en dirección al vehículo— Nos iremos en unos momentos más, solo denle privacidad a ellos dos.

Sin más que decir, ambas yordles asintieron, por lo cual empezaron a guardar el campamento y acomodarlo dentro del vehículo.

Tras algunos minutos, ambos yordles llegaron al vehículo, siendo Hiquer quien estaba siendo apoyado por Mrina para caminar, al llegar al vehículo y con todo preparado, quien se ofreció a conducir en esta ocasión fue Rixash, y ya con todo listo, y acomodados en sus asientos, finalmente emprendieron el viaje a su hogar, sin saber que una sorpresa grata los esperaba y más para aquellos que tenían planes para el festival que había sido aquel día de misión.

Llegarían de madrugada así que todos a excepción del piloto se durmieron y también Tristana que tenía una expresión levemente triste, decepcionada y furiosa, tantas emociones negativas juntas, pero ya tendría tiempo de descargarse después, lo primero era reponer energías, y lo siguiente era buscar una manera de recompensarle a quien más amaba su partida repentina.

—"El sueño que tuve esta mañana no debe ser verdad, quizás alguien se interese, pero quien quiera tener a Rumble, primero conocerá a Boomer" —pensó para si misma antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Bien, con esto llegamos al final de otro capítulo más.**

 **En esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir más que gracias a todos por continuar con la historia y más a un después de lo que sucedió el ultimo capitulo, sé que no fue del agrado de todos pero tiene una explicación.**

 **Ziggs no lo hice homo simplemente porque se me dio la gana, verán, yo quería poner un personaje que supiera dejar ir lo que amaba, que aunque sufriera por dentro, estuviera feliz por aquel que apreciaba, y como no quería poner otro OC después de los que ya puse en el comando Megling, el único que encajaba al menos con el lore de Rumble y parecía tener la actitud que buscaba era nuestro amado experto en hexplosivos, positivo explosivamente por fuera, pero melancólico y ciertamente triste por dentro (al menos así fue mi manera de desarrollarlo) e irónicamente, este Ziggs puede identificarse con quien sea, porque a fin de cuentas, estas historias las hago para que las sientan y vivan a los personajes y he de decirlo, es algo que comúnmente pasa, a veces amamos a alguien tanto, pero no podemos decirle lo que sentimos por miedo al rechazo, arruinar una amistad, o porque simplemente no nos pertenece, así que a veces es mejor dejarla o dejarlo ir, y buscar nuestra propia felicidad sin depender de otros.**

 **Ya me puse algo quizás emotivo, pero quería justificar un poco el por qué del Ziggs de esta historia, espero puedan comprender la idea que trato de mandar con este personaje y no tanto su preferencia sexual.**

 **Ahora es tiempo de contestar sus reviews:**

 **Mademoiselle le Chat: Solo puedo decir que me disculpo de verdad y perdona por el capitulo anterior, espero este haya resultado más de tu agrado.**

 **AngelX879: Es bueno saber que logre hacer que alguien se identificara con Ziggs, pudiste ver más allá de solo su sexualidad y ver que es un personaje que sufre por el amor, me agrada saber que disfrutas de la historia y sientes a los personajes, de verdad valoro mucho el que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior.**

 **ShouriantheBerserk: Wow, ¿en serio te saque lagrimas?, yo jamás me espere ese tipo de reacciones, sé que he hecho toda clase de capítulos en lo que llevo de esta historia, pero de verdad wow, me gusto que vieras la difícil vida de Ziggs y pudieras sentir un poco de lo que él vive actualmente, de verdad aprecio el que te gustara este capítulo.**

 **Gabito: Es un gusto verte por aquí amigo y bueno, si tienes dudas acerca de este mundo de LOL (Runaterra) puedo ayudarte un poco, así que no dudes en enviarme un PM si necesitas un poco de ayuda con algún personaje, Historia o lugar y muchas gracias por darle a Follow en mi historia, eres genial.**

 **redynerf: Gracias por entender lo que me paso durante estos días locos que fue de depresión, pero regreso con más ganas y energía que nunca, si es un tanto gracioso lo que dices sobre que si tienes novia, todos te quieren, pero cuando no tienes a una novia, todos te ignoran, y qué bueno que no buscas mi cabeza, pero con lo de Veigar, este… si conoces a Galio con solo resistencia mágica o quizás Nasus con sus stack subidas, o Sion con su pasiva al máximo, pero bueno, en todo caso gracias por esperar la historia y que te gustara.**

 **Sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense y nos veremos a la próxima.**

" **No debes parar, y no vayas a parar"**


End file.
